Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia
by Fateion
Summary: Just three day from the assassination of Marianne, Nunnaly is murdered. With the death of his mother and sister, deeply affect him. What kind future that Lelouch have?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

A/N: Revised

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia<p>

Chapter 1: The day when it began

The Holy Empire of Britannia was one of the world's dominant military superpower and the large Empire-unions that control the world beside the Chinese Federation, and the Euro Universe.

With its power and might, Britannia had conquered their neighbor countries one by one to furthers expanded their territory. The countries that fell under the Britannia might have their freedom, rights, and name taken away and became an Area with the citizens became a Number. Under the rule of The 98th Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia, Britannia continues to expanded and prospered. However, for the conquered countries or area, the life of the number was bad because they live a life of a slave and for the select few that lucky enough; they became an honorary citizen of Britannia. However, even if they had become honorary Britannia their life only became slightly better because the prejudice that happened in Britannia.

When Charles zi Britannia became the 98th Emperor of Britannia, the empire followed the ideology of Social Darwinism. While the Emperor himself did not hold most of the governmental power in theory, in practice, he delegated regional control to his many children's, and even those that did not govern particular regions had considerable political and military power. Charles had stated that traditional "Ten Commandments" morality was counter-progressive and believed that only internal struggle and military conquest could facilitate human evolution, and advocated such acts as adultery and murder. He did not even make an exception for his own children's, as he showed no sympathy for their deaths, only pride in those who survived this and disappointment to those who failed.

However, that soon changed when Marianne Lamperouge married the emperor and became Marianne vi Britannia the Imperial Consort. The rose of Marianne from a commoner to a knight then knight of the round and finally became the Imperial Consort was like a fairy tale. It sparked hope to the commoner of Britannia to ascend in the rank of nobility. After the emperor married Marianne his demeanor became softer, unlike before and soon enough she became the emperor most favorite Consort. Many people felt happy about it, but the same could not been said for the noble because for the noble it was like spit on their face that a commoner had higher standing from them.

For the emperor himself the time he spent with Marianne was the happiest time in his life but everything had an end.

**(2009 a.t.b.)**

**-Pendragon-**

The once bright, warm and full of live Aries Palace now became cold, silent and dark because the death of its owner. The owner of Aries Palace, Marianne vi Britannia the Imperial Consort was dead because a terrorist attacked the palace that located in the Imperial Capital of the Holy Britannia Empire Pendragon. The terrorist attacks had taken the life of Marianne vi Britannia and left her daughter Nunnally vi Britannia the 11th Princess paralyzed, with only his son Lelouch vi Britannia the 11th Prince survived the attack. Because at the time the attack happened Lelouch was not in Aries Palace.

When the news about the death of Marianne vi Britannia was out to the public, many people became saddened and mourned her. However, not for the noble, because many of them were actually happy with the death of Marianne vi Britannia and only a selected few that sad. Nunnally was in the critical condition now because the attack and many prayed for the daughter of their favorite Consort to get well soon.

However, when people started to think nothing bad could happen again, something terribly wrong happened.

Just three day since Nunnally admitted into the hospital, a shocking event happened.

The 11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, the daughter of the Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia was murdered at the hospital.

This news greatly shocked all of the people because just in three day after the attack of Aries Palace and the death of Marianne vi Britannia, there was another attack to the royal family and the target was Nunnaly the daughter of Marianne vi Britannia. The people started to worry for the 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia safety, because it was obvious that the terrorist was targeting Marianne vi Britannia and her children's.

With the second attack happening, the security of Pendragon had been raised to the time of war and the city fell under the military law. Even so, the anxiety people were high and many started to wonder about the attack, making many conspiracy theories started to appear.

Even so many people wondered how the young prince would cope with all that happened in this short time. After all, he had lost both his sister and mother. Still, there was almost no news about the prince situation.

Some said that the prince had been transported to out of Pendragon for his safety or had gone to hiding in Pendragon Palace and many more, but all of that were wrong. The prince, in fact, was still in Aries Palace, locked himself in his room.

**(Skip)**

**-Aries Palace-**

Cornelia li Britannia the 2nd Princess stormed her way inside Aries Palace, her destination was her half-brother Lelouch room. Followed behind her were her two knights, Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Andreas Darlton. The two knights could see the distress and lack of sleep look at their princess face clearly because the death of Marianne vi Britannia and the 11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. She was blaming herself for not in there at the time of the terrorist attack at Aries Palace and hospital.

The blow of the death of the Imperial Consort was so great to her and now the death of her half-sister made it twice larger. She cursed herself for had not overseen the security of the hospital herself because she was still grieving and let other to guard the hospital. This grave mistake had cost her Nunnally, and made her felt that she has failed Lady Marianne twice and consequence be dammed if something happened to Lelouch.

Walking through the corridor of Aries Palace, she could not help but to notice how empty and cold this place now and as she saw the minimal security in this place, she scowled.

"Darlton, Guilford!" Cornelia called as she continued to walk not bothering to stop.

"Yes, Your Highness?" the two spoke in unison as they followed her.

"Darlton, I want you to bring your most trusted man to stand guard here. Guilford, I want you go checking the palace security." Cornelia commanded

"Yes, Your Highness" and with that the two Knights parted their way with her to fulfill their order.

**(Skip)**

**-Outside Lelouch Room-**

After walking for a while, Cornelia arrived in the front of a white double door; the door in question was closed. Now that she was in the front of Lelouch room, she could not help but to feel nervous and afraid for what awaited her inside. It had been two day since the death of Nunnally and five for Lady Marianne, she had not seen Lelouch even once in this past five day. She was being busy grieving, trying investigating the attack, and comforting his sister Euphemia for the death of Nunnally and Lady Marianne. It was not until later this morning that she heard that Lelouch had locked himself inside his room in Aries Palace and a disturbing rumor about Lelouch as the next target for the attack.

Nevertheless, she could not help but to be afraid for what his half-brother reaction to her, because she was the one who responsible for the security in Aries Palace. She would not be surprised if Lelouch blamed her for what happened, but she could not bear the thought, that the last link that connected her to Lady Marianne, her idol to hate him.

'Damn get a grip Cornelia' She thought when she realized that her hands were shaking. Steeling her resolve, she raised her hand to knock the door.

"Knock..Knock…."

"Lelouch it's me, Cornelia please open the door"

**(Skip)**

**-Inside Lelouch Room-**

If someone see Lelouch room now, they would think a storm had happened inside the room.

Everything was broken, slashed and torn apart and in the middle of this was Lelouch vi Britannia the 11th Prince, sitting on the floor with a sword on his right hand. A blank look was in his face; his eyes were so lifeless without the usual light in there. It had been five day since his whole world destroyed, the death of his mother and then his sister. When he heard the news about a terrorist attack in Aries Palace, his heart stopped beating for a moment because he knew that his sister and mother was there that night. The death of his mother was a big blow to him, but when he heard that his sister was survives albeit being in critical condition he was glad.

Then three day after the death of his mother, he received the news that his sister had murdered in hospital. At that moment everything around him started to collapse, the death of his mother has made a crack in his heart but the death of his sister was the finishing blow to destroy his heart.

Despair, for the first time in his live, Lelouch felt that he truly understood what that word meant. The death of his sister was his final straw for him as he snapped, but now, after he released his pent up anger, frustration, sadness, hatred and despair, all he felt was nothing but a cold truth. He was alone, true he still had his father but to him that man never felt like a father. He also had his other siblings but they all were half-sibling and some of them hated him because his mother was a commoner, so they called him the commoner prince. To summarize it, he never had connection with them as a family.

'Why why why?' Lelouch thought

'Just because mother was a commoner that they kill her and because Nunnaly is being born from commoner that she should die? '

'If so then I am the next target'

'But it has been two day since Nunnaly murdered, so why they do not attack? '

'What is they are waiting for?'

'They should know where I am….'

'Or they trying to torture me with the knowledge that I am they next target'

'Still they should attack now, when the security of this place still low'

'So why don't attack?'

'There is still no news the terrorist being captured'

'Terrorist, huh?' Lelouch snorted, thinking how a terrorist could be here in the middle of the capital city Pendragon. Even they were, the terrorist could not infiltrated and attacked the Aries Palace with all the security around the palace.

'For all I know this is the work of the noble that hate mother'

'But even so, there is still no word from father.' Lelouch thought, wondering why his father did not bother to see him or send a word or something.

'Is it because we are so weak and he thinks this was a waste of time' and when Lelouch thought about it. It did not sound too weird because his father was the one with ideology of Social Darwinism.

'Because I am weak this happen'

'Because I am weak, Nunnally was murdered' a self-loathing feeling rose inside of him.

'Then I must go stronger'

'I must attain power!'

'Yes, power that what I need now'

'Whatever it takes, I must have it'

'The power to take revenge.' swore the ten year old boy inside his heart, but then someone call bought him back from his deep thinking.

"Lelouch it's me, Cornelia please open the door"

'Cornelia? What she wants now?'

"Enter, it's not locked" Lelouch said, not brothering to turn around to see her when he heard the door opened.

**(Skip)**

**-Outside Lelouch Room-**

"Enter, it's not locked" Cornelia let out a breath that she did not know that she had been holding. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door and what greeted her was a shocking view.

Looking at Lelouch room, she could help but to wonder that maybe a storm has come to this room. Everything was in a mess, and sat in the middle of it was Lelouch with his back at her and then she realized that Lelouch had a sword on his right hand.

'This could be bad' Cornelia thought, considering that his half-brother perhaps become insane from the loss of his mother and sister.

"Lelouch?" Cornelia asked with a shaking voice.

"Yes" a cold smooth voice answered her. It made her blink in confusion since when Lelouch sound like that.

"Are you okay?" looking at the suddenly tensed Lelouch, Cornelia felt that was the wrong question to ask. 'Just great for all of thing I could ask, why I am asking that?'

"I'm fine, and thank you Cornelia" now Cornelia could not help but to be unnerved by the answer, it did not sound like the Lelouch she knew at all.

"Are you sure?" Cornelia asked and slowly Lelouch stood up from his sitting position. As he turned to her, the shadow of the room hid his face. Therefore, all she could see as a pair of purple eyes that stared her with a coldness that a ten-year-old boy should never produce and for an instant, it made her saw a glimpse of her father in Lelouch.

'I must be tired' Cornelia thought as she shook her head.

"So what can I help you now Cornelia?" Lelouch asked still in a smooth and cold voice as he walked to Cornelia.

"Is there any reason for me to ensure the safety of my brother?" Cornelia asked as she could see a trace of crying and lack of sleep on Lelouch face.

"Half-brother Cornelia" Lelouch said and Cornelia could not help to frown at his answer.

"But still a brother" Cornelia remarked.

"Yes" Lelouch replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I came here to increase the security in Aries Palace," Cornelia said to get her point out to him. "And about the funeral of Nunnaly and your mother will be held tomorrow."

"Is that all?" Lelouch asked in the same-dammed voice, which she started to hate.

"No, I wish to tell you about something" now was the hard part for Cornelia

'I hope nothing bad happen' Cornelia wished

"About?"

"Listen I'm sorry Lelouch but at the night of the attack I was the one who remove the guard from Aries Palace" as soon she said that Lelouch eyes widened in shock before narrowing with anger and hatred, Cornelia just averted her eye in shame.

"Why?" just one question but somehow there was a dangerous edge on it.

"Lelouch it's true I am the one that remove the guard but that under your mother direct order herself" Cornelia pleaded feeling desperate and when she see him, Lelouch eyes seem widening again in shock before narrowing again and a calculating gaze was in his eye.

"I see"

"Please Lelouch, you must understand that…."

"I understand Cornelia but please can you leave now? There a lot to be think about…." Lelouch cut her and Cornelia knew better to push her luck.

"Okay" Cornelia said defeated "Just to tell you I have Darlton to place his most trusted guard I here" seeing Lelouch just nod his head, Cornelia just turned around in defeat and walk out his room.

When she was out, Cornelia fell to her knees.

"That went smooth." Cornelia mumbled before she stood up and started to walk away to find Guilford.

**(Skip)**

**-Inside Lelouch Room-**

After Cornelia left his room, Lelouch turned around and sat on the only chair that still intact in his room before let the sword fell to the floor.

'These change everything….' The new information that Cornelia told him was disturbing.

'Mother ordered to remove the guard by herself?' a frown appeared on his face, 'But why she do that?' his mother should know better about the noble whom disliked her to the point an assassination would not be strange.

'The only conclusion, Mother is meeting someone who she can trust but have been betrayed by that someone' Lelouch summarized based the information that he had.

'The question now is, who is that someone?' Lelouch listed a list of suspect in his head

'Any of my half brother and sister is out, the Ashford is out too. They have no gain from the death of mother and Nunnaly'

'In the end no one have a gain, except for the noble but even so mother would never remove the guard if she meeting a noble. Because beside the Ashford, the other is hate her or indifferent'

'But what if mother doesn't remove the guard by her own will but an order…. ' This line of thought made Lelouch realized something, which if someone knew about it will cost his life.

'The only one that can order mother is father, the emperor himself'

'But why father kill mother and then Nunnaly?' it made him sick when he thought that his own father ordered the death of his mother and sister. Still this did not make sense to him because his mother was the emperor most favorite Consorts.

However, when he thought about the reason why the emperor wanted to kill Nunnaly it did make some sense. Nunnaly was in Aries and perhaps witnessed something about the attack. So if it was true then the emperor ordered the death of Nunnaly because he afraid that when Nunnaly wake the truth would be known. Still the reasons for killing her mother stay unclear because the emperor did not gain anything from it.

'Doesn't gain anything?' Lelouch thought, thinking about it then he realized something.

'No there is a gain from the death of mother' a horrifying thought came to him, there was a rumors that the noble thought the emperor grown soft because his mother. In this empire that take on ideology of Social Darwinism, when the emperor showed a sign going weak would make the noble not afraid against the emperor. Then it was a matter of time before the noble trying to overthrown the emperor or a rebellion happen.

Therefore, the emperor killed his mother to erase the weakness that the emperor had and by doing, that will solidified his standing. The noble would not questioning the emperor again and become more afraid to him, in addition the emperor could scapegoat the noble that trying to overthrow him and justified his action.

'But it cannot be true, just for that he kill mother and Nunnaly' but the more Lelouch think about it, the more it made sense and it sickened him.

'Just for that reason' Lelouch clutched his hand so tight that it drew blood.

'I swear. I will make him pay. I will have my revenge to him.' Swore Lelouch deep inside his heart and an eerie glow enter his eye, the eye of someone that lost everything and have nothing to lose, the eye of a mad man and avenger.

'Whatever it takes, I will have it!'

'I will have my revenge and attain power more than my father ever has or dream! '

'I swear it!'

Now in the tender age of ten the 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia childhood came to an end.

The once bright and cheerful child has died, and from the ash raises something more terrifying that the world ever sees. Nothing now that can stop him anymore from obtain what he want, Lelouch vi Britannia will take on the world itself if it has to.

"Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHA…." For the first time in this five-day Lelouch laughed, not the children laugh like but a mad man laughs that lost all of his sanity and this coming from the ten-year-old boy.

**(The next day)**

**-Royal Graveyard Pendragon-**

It was a gloomy day today at the funeral of the Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia and the 11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. Only a select few people has come to the funeral, 1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia, 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia, 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia, 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia and Duke of Ashford was the most noticeable among them. The emperor himself did not come because the public speech that he was doing right now from the palace.

However, the lack of one person was noticeable, that person was the 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Among the one who came to the funeral noticed that Lelouch is nowhere near the funeral, even after the coffin been lay to the grave hole and closed. Lelouch still nowhere to be see, many other people think that the prince still in grief or trying deny that his mother and sister has been dead, or perhaps been hiding for his safety.

Cornelia herself is worried about this, she wondered where Lelouch was right now.

Before her eyes land on Duke of Ashford, she pitied that man. Ever since the death of Lady Marianne, the Ashford has fallen from the grace from a powerful noble to become just an ordinary noble. Because the Ashford was the main supporter of Lady Marianne many other noble dislike them. Moreover, when Lady Marianne died, the Ashford soon enough lose their power, now they are noble in name only.

"Sister" asked the timid Euphemia as she tugging her sister dress.

"Yes Euphie"

"Where is Lelouch? Why he is not here?"

"Sigh…."Cornelia just sighed.

"Maybe he still grieving alone Euphie" Cornelia said, not knowing what to say as she see her little sister just nodding her head.

"Cornelia" Schneizel el Britannia called.

"Schneizel" Cornelia said as she became aware that that the usual smile in Schneizel faces was nowhere to be sees, and his eye holds a great sadness.

"Where is Lelouch? Do you know where he is now?" Schneizel asked, even his voice is not vibrant like usual, perhaps the death of Lady Marianne and Nunnaly affected him greatly.

"I don't know Schneizel, but the last time I see him was yesterday locking himself inside his room in Aries," Cornelia told Schneizel who just nod his head.

"…."

"The royal family has lost a great person doesn't it?" Schneizel asked unexpectedly, and Cornelia cannot help to agree with that. Lady Marianne always more than only an Imperial Consort, she was the one who holding the large royal family together. With her gone now, the rift between the royal families will become larger.

"Even the usual happy Clovis has been on desperation" Schneizel continued and it was true Clovis looks like have been crying and lack of sleep.

"Odysseus too have not been like himself lately," Schneizel continued, Cornelia then look at Odysseus and the usual looking easy going man was replaced by a serious look.

Schneizel observed the grave as his thoughts were led astray from the people around. Usually at those kind of ceremony he would look at the ones still living, look for their reactions and see through their masks. Yet this time the blonde middle-aged man could feel some water in his eyes. It was somewhat a revelation to him, that such a thing as Marianne Lamperouge and her daughter dying could affect his too often cold heart. Ultimately his gaze wandered on the ground under which the empress and the short-lived girl now resided, a certain sadness filling him as he realized the once lively palace would now be filled with a dreary silence, like a remember of what tragedy had befallen onto the place.

"If you meet Lelouch please tell him that if he wants another chess match, I will welcome him anytime" Schneizel said as he walked away as he found it became much harder to control his emotion the longer he stay here.

Cornelia just watched the retreated figure of his half-older brother.

Looking to sky Cornelia cannot help to think that from now on everything will change. That happy and peaceful time before the death of Lady Marianne and Nunnaly that she thinks, will last forever now gone forever. She just now hoping that Lelouch will not do something foolish, for she and Euphemia cannot withstand the lost another siblings.

**(One week later after the funeral)**

**-Pendragon Palace-Great hall-**

One week has pass since the funeral of Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia and the 11th Princess Nunnaly vi Britannia and true to Schneizel word the palace has become more quiet and cold.

However now a meeting has been hold in great hall at the Pendragon palace. The noble and the royal family have been attending this meeting, but many do not know what this meeting about. The only thing they know is that the emperor himself that have been summoning them to here and no one dare to defy the order from emperor himself.

Cornelia has been wondering about what this meeting for, it has been too sudden and without a notice before hand. Looking at the front, she sees the emperor, his father sitting at the throne with knight of one Bismarck Waldstein beside him. She cannot help to think about the meeting that has held in his father personal office four day ago.

**(Flashback four day ago)**

**-Pendragon Palace-Emperor Personal Office-**

The emperor was standing with his back at her, staring out of the window viewing the city.

"Cornelia, do you know why I have been summoning you here?" the emperor asked

"No, Your Majesty. But perhaps about the investigation…."

"That is correct, Cornelia" the emperor cut off,

"The progress…."

"I'm not asking about the progress Cornelia" the emperor cut off again and Cornelia starting to have a thick mark on her head.

"Then?" asked a confused Cornelia

"I want you to cease all of your investigation," the emperor told, no, commanded. This time Cornelia eye widen in shock and she lost all of her composure.

"What? But Your Majesty …" Cornelia said angrily.

"Do I must make myself clear Cornelia? That I, Charles zi Britannia the 98th Emperor of Britannia order you to cease all of the investigation about the assassination of Marianne vi Britannia and Nunnaly vi Britannia" now the emperor has turned around and the glare from him made Cornelia flinched away.

"Yes Your Majesty, but can I know for what reason?" Cornelia asked gripped his fist tightly.

"It's none of your business Cornelia" Answerd the emperor, she cannot help to feel anger at that but she cannot against the order from the emperor.

"Is that's all Your Majesty? " Cornelia asked, restraining herself to snarl at the emperor.

"Yes, you are dismissed" the emperor said off handedly.

"Then excuse me, Your Majesty," Cornelia said, wanted to get out and venting his anger.

"Cornelia" the emperor called just before she opened the door

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Have you seen Lelouch lately?" the emperor asked, this question throw Cornelia out of the loop.

"No, Your Majesty. Since the day before the funeral I have not seen him" answered Cornelia

"So he doesn't come to the funeral?" asked the emperor, now this is a rare sign that the emperor showed a sign of shock but quickly hiding it.

"Yes, Your Majesty" for a moment there is something in emperor eye for an instance before gone.

"You can go now Cornelia" say the emperor, Cornelia just nod her head and go out from the room.

**(Flashback end)**

Now to think about it after that, she has gone to Aries Palace searching for Lelouch, but he is not there. Then she tries to search him everywhere and find no luck to finding him, it makes her worry. If something happened to him, she cannot forgive herself for not there to prevent it. Cornelia shook her head.

'Now not the time to think about that' Cornelia thought, looking around she see Schneizel standing not far from her 'Perhaps Schneizel know what this meeting about?'

Walking to him Cornelia then greet him "Schneizel"

"Ah, Cornelia. How are you?" Schneizel asked pleasantly

"Fine, but do you know what this meeting about?" Cornelia asked, a frown was in Schneizel face.

"You don't know Cornelia?" Schneizel asked softly

"If I know, I will not ask you" retorted Cornelia, Schneizel just looking her, shaking his head, and sighing.

"It's about Lelouch," Schneizel told her and suddenly a feeling of dread come to her.

'It couldn't be….' Cornelia thought, she has been dreaded that Lelouch will seek a meeting with the emperor and starting to demand the emperor about the death of his mother and sister.

It has been in her nightmare for this past day, knowing that Lelouch will not just stand and doing nothing about it. If by any chance he was doing what she thought then Lelouch will be exile from Britannia and for worse will sentenced to death for his insolence.

"Is he seeking a meeting with father?" Cornelia asked Schneizel her voice is waver a little.

"No" answered Schneizel with an amusing look, making her confused but the same time a little relieved.

"Father himself that wants a meeting with Lelouch," continued Schneizel, now to say Cornelia shocked is an understatement for Lelouch can make her father, the emperor himself want to meet Lelouch.

"But, to summon all the noble and royal family?" asked Cornelia feeling that there is more about it.

"Because it seems Lelouch have been three times ignoring the emperor personal summon," said Schneizel, which amused by that fact.

"So in the end father hold this meeting, because Lelouch will have no other choice but to come" continued Schneizel, it is true that someone can ignore a personal summoning but not a meeting. Although usually there is no one dare to ignore the order from emperor for a personal summoning, but Lelouch ignored it three times.

Cornelia cannot help but to smile, 'It seem Lelouch inherit some of Lady Marianne trait'

However, her thought interrupted when a guard announces the arrival of Lelouch,

"Presenting the 11th Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia" announced the guard at the door, and the door opened for Lelouch to come inside.

Now all of the attention focused to the door, and the sound of footstep echoed at the distant. Then from the door emerges Lelouch, with a new different robe, the usual white and blue robe was been replace by a black and silver trimming. He enters the great hall with a face full of confidence and a small smile on his lips. However, what surprising her is that the aura Lelouch has, it was the same as their father and for an instance, she sees a ghostly image of the emperor.

A gasp can heard beside her, she know it was Schneizel. It seems that she not the only one that realize the resemblance of Lelouch and the emperor, looking around she know that the nobles and the others royal sibling just thinking the same.

Lelouch continue to walk until he was a few feet before the throne before kneeled, to her surprise Cornelia can see Bismarck and the emperor seem to be shocked and taken back. It seem no one expecting this, maybe they are expected Lelouch for storming his way in here with anger and starting to demand things. Not a confident ten years old boy, that strides to the throne with such grace.

"I have come fulfilling your summoning, Your Majesty" a deep and smooth voice coming from Lelouch.

**Charles POV**

He was sat on his throne at the great hall, waited for Lelouch to come. Beside him is the knight of one Bismarck Waldstein and in front of him are the royal family and the noble. The reason he hold this meeting is because of Lelouch, he have thought with the death Marianne and Nunnaly it will just a matter of time before Lelouch will come here to demand a meeting with him.

However Lelouch never came, in fact when he summon him personally Lelouch ignore it. Thinking about it he cannot help to remember that it just like Marianne, it seem Lelouch take a trait from his mother. Therefore, in the end he summon Lelouch in this meeting with the noble and royal family, no doubt Lelouch will come for there are a consequence if he not come.

If everything proceeds smoothly, it will going like what he have been planning. Thinking about plan, he cannot help to frowned remembering the death of Nunnaly. Her death was not a part of plan; Nunnaly should be alive right now for this plan work but nonetheless in the end the result will be the same.

Thinking again this plan was started because the death of Marianne in the hand of V.V, his brother. He knows that because Marianne told him by herself, it still shocking him when a girl came to him and told him that she was his Consort. Therefore, when Marianne told him that with the power of her geass, she transferred her conscious to the girl in the brink of death. With that, they advised a plan so Lelouch and Nunnaly will be safe from V.V, but then Nunnaly were murdered.

This put a dent at his and Marianne plan, and for worse, they do not know who murder Nunnaly. It could be his brother V.V again or some noble that took a chance after the death of Marianne. Even so the investigation cannot continue, because V.V will become suspicious.

However, thinking at the meeting with Cornelia four day ago, he was truly surprise that Lelouch does not attend the funeral. Not that will change anything.

"Presenting the 11th Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia" announced the guard at the door,

'So he finally here' Charles thought, and with that he see the door being open.

Then from the distant, he sees Lelouch came, but as he walks, Charles cannot help to be shock at Lelouch attire, a black robe with silver trimming. However, that was not what shocks him, the eyes, the way Lelouch walk, and the aura that surround him. To Charles, it was as if looking at his younger self and it leave him speechless.

"I have come fulfilling your summoning, Your Majesty" a deep and smooth voice coming from Lelouch.

When Charles realizes it, Lelouch is already a few feet in front of him kneeled. However, before he can speak Lelouch already beat him, "And I'm sorry that I cannot come to your personal summoning three times before."

Now Charles narrowed his eye at Lelouch that is something the other should not know. Looking around he can see the noble and royal family murmuring around, no doubt about how Lelouch ignored the emperor personal summoning.

Regardless, it does not matter for at the end of this meeting Lelouch will exiled, a smirk grace his face.

**Lelouch POV**

Looking at the massive door to the great hall, Lelouch took a deep breath. Today is the day when his plan will succeed or failed, he know if it is him from before the death his mother and sister Lelouch will demand a meeting to the emperor and demand things. However, since the day Cornelia visited him, and gave him that information instead of demanding a meeting he awaits for it. Lelouch was betting for the emperor to grows tired for waiting and demanding Lelouch to meet him. Then three day ago, he received the emperor personal summoning, but this not what he want, what Lelouch want is a meeting in front of the noble and royal family, that is the first condition.

Therefore, he ignored emperor personal summoning for three times, still he was afraid that the emperor would become irritated and then punish him. However, that concerns was baseless, since the emperor has summon him to this meeting and the first conditions have been clear.

The guard at the door seems have noticed him, when he announced Lelouch arrival.

"Presenting the 11th Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia" announced the guard at the door,

Slowly the door is opened, and he walks inside the great hall.

Lelouch walk straight to the front of the emperor, he can hear a gasps coming from the nobles and royal families at his right and left when he past them. Looking at the emperor that sat on the throne he can see the emperor and the knight of one Bismarck Waldstein beside the emperor seem to be shocked. However, he paid no mind and start to kneeling when he was a few feet from the throne.

"I have come fulfilling your summoning, Your Majesty" a deep and smooth voice coming from Lelouch.

Receiving no responds Lelouch start to talk again, "And I'm sorry that I cannot come to your personal summoning three times before."

When he saw the emperor narrowed his eye, Lelouch must resist the urge to smirk at that. It seem what he thought before about the emperor doesn't want this piece information known by the other noble and royal family have been right. Now the second condition cleared, to make the noble and royal family know that he have been ignoring the emperor order.

"You have come, Lelouch," stated the emperor not denying or admitting it. "But right now there is another issue that we must discus"

"And what this issue that must be discussed? Your Majesty" Lelouch asked and now it seems the emperor taken back at his question.

'Maybe he thought that I will immediately tell him about the death of mother and Nunnaly' Lelouch thought and it seems he was right.

"About the matter that happened week ago" the emperor answered after a moment of silence.

'Fine, if he doesn't want to direct about it the two of us can play that game' Lelouch thought, of course, he know what the emperor mean about, but for his plan to work, the emperor, himself must admit that he want talk about the death of his mother and sister.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty but there are many things that happen week ago, so perhaps His Majesty can be more specific about it," Lelouch said seeing the emperor was frowning at him.

'Check' thought Lelouch, now if the emperor does not admit that he want talk about it, then this meeting will be meaningless and the emperor will look like a fool because he held this meeting with noble and royal family around only for not discussing anything, only to exchange word with his son. However, this is a gamble at Lelouch side too, because if the emperor does not admit it Lelouch plan will fail.

"…. "

"About the death of Marianne and Nunnaly vi Britannia" the emperor speaks after moment of silence. A small smile grace Lelouch as another condition clear.

"And what about it? Your Majesty," Lelouch asked casually like discussing weather, a several gasp could be hear at the great hall and the emperor face seem to be shocked. Even the usual stoic knight of one seems to surprise.

"What do you mean about it? Your mother and sister have died!" the emperor yelled losing his composure.

Inside Lelouch laughing madly, it seem not just his answer is something the emperor does not expect but make him lose control for a brief moment. Looking at the emperor Lelouch can see a dawning horror at the emperor face, it seem the emperor just realize the mistake he have made.

'Another condition has cleared, and Check. Now for the finishing' Lelouch thought happily.

"They died because they are weak Your Majesty!" Lelouch yelled as he stood.

"And the imperial family doesn't need the weak!" Lelouch continued, as he makes a sweep move with his right hand making his robe blowing away

"That is true nature of the imperial family!" Lelouch yelled as his voice echoed at the great hall, now his right hand rose to his chest.

Absolute silence reigned in the great hall, everyone were looking too shocked at this declaration.

No one speak, everyone just looking at the ten years old boy, who have said something so heartless and cold, something that the emperor would said.

"So I ask you Your Majesty, have I been wrong?" no one notice the underlying taunt that Lelouch made to the emperor as if Lelouch dare the emperor to say he was wrong. However, if the emperor tells him that is wrong then everything that the emperor has been say was a lie. Nevertheless, if he tells Lelouch that is right there is nothing that the emperor could do about Lelouch so in the end the emperor plan is fail. Therefore, whatever the option that the emperor chose Lelouch will win.

'Check mate' Lelouch thought

**Charles POV**

'What just happened?' Charles thought as he trying to process what Lelouch has been say.

When Charles realizes it, he curses himself for losing his composure when Lelouch talk about the death Marianne like discussing weather at the tea party. It makes something inside of him snap, and before Charles realizes it. He has saying something that he should not say, and Lelouch took that chance to attack him.

'Who have thought that my own word will be used against me Charles thought ironically.

Still he does not expecting Lelouch to saying this; his entire plan has failed. Lelouch has turned the table, and there nothing he can do to repair it.

Charles has a mixed feeling about this, he is proud for his son seems to take his trait more, but at the same time anger since his plan failed. In the end, he cannot exile Lelouch, and Marianne will be furious but nothing can do now. Therefore, for now he must save his face in the front of the noble and royal family.

**Cornelia POV**

She cannot believe it, Cornelia refuse it.

'Perhaps this is a dream' Cornelia thought 'Yes a bad dream'

However, when Cornelia pitches her hand and feels the pain, she knows this not a dream. The horrifying feeling came to him, when he realizes that Lelouch said those words. It so heartless and not sound likes him at all.

'Is it because Lady Marianne and Nunnaly death' Cornelia thought feeling that not off from the mark.

'It's like I don't know him anymore' Cornelia thought sadly, a lone tear fall when she realize the Lelouch she and her sister Euphemia have known has died and been replaced by this stranger.

**Lelouch POV**

After the moment of silent the emperor start to talk,

"Yes, that is right" the emperor spoke, Lelouch noticed that the emperor voice seem to be strained a bit.

"You are truly my son Lelouch, for you to know that. You have shown me that my blood run stronger than her." Then a moment of silence, "You have passed my test Lelouch" the emperor said.

Now to say Lelouch angry is an understatement, he was downright furious that the emperor had a gall to say that. Even so he does not show it, his face still have the same smile.

"For that I will give you a reward," the emperor continued.

'Maybe that not too bad' Lelouch thought as his anger started to disappear.

"I, Charles zi Britannia the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Hereby appointed you the 11th Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia to become the apprentice of Bismarck Waldstein the knight of one" Declared the emperor, many people seem to surprise about his for the emperor directly appoint an apprentice to the Knight of Round furthermore the Knight of One.

'So that his plan' Lelouch thought, he know that Bismarck loyalty is with the emperor, so if he became Bismarck apprentice the emperor can keep eye on him.

"Do you accept it Lelouch vi Britannia?" the emperor asked and Lelouch know he cannot reject it.

"It's an honor Your Majesty" Lelouch answered, it seem the emperor is pleased with his answer.

"Do you accept Lelouch vi Britannia as your apprentice Bismarck Waldstein?" the emperor asked to Bismarck beside of him.

"Yes Your Majesty" Bismarck said for the first time since the meeting began.

"So be it" the emperor said as he sealed the deal.

"And after Lelouch have finished his training with Bismarck. I, Charles zi Britannia the 98th Emperor of Britannia will give Lelouch vi Britannia a freedom to make one independent squad that will answer to only to me and no one else. " the emperor announced.

This news greatly shock many of them, for the emperor give a permission to make an independent squad were never heard before. Usually the royal family can only have a royal guard and forbidden to make their own independent squad, or if they have a squad, the squad is part of Britannia army. For Lelouch granted to make his independent squad and only answer the emperor, it just likes to tell them that Lelouch will become emperor right hand.

"Thank you Your Majesty" Lelouch said barely hiding his excitement for having an independent squad of his own.

'This will be your downfall father' Lelouch thought, because this will make it easier for him to gain power.

"Then this meeting is finished" the emperor said as he rise from his throne and leaving the great hall, followed by Bismarck and Lelouch.

'So it is finally begun' Lelouch thought as he leaving the great hall with an insane smile but no one seems to notice it.

Unknown for them, this day will recorded at the history as the day of the rise of the Phantom Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

AN: First of all thanks for the review, Secondly about the grammar errors please understand and be patient because English is not my first language, I`m still learning and trying to improve it.

For the pairing, I still haven't decide it. So if you have any idea about it, you can PM me with the pairing you want and please give me the reason why you want the pairing.

Now to the story

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia<p>

Chapter 2: The Phantom

**2017 a.t.b.**

****-Pendragon-****

****-Exelica Garden-****

Lelouch has stared out the lake at Exelica Garden for the last hour with his black robe flowed behind him because the wind (A/N: Lelouch wear the same outfit as Suzaku knight of zero outfit.). He has reminisced for what happened in the last eight year. After he appointed as the apprentice of Bismarck, the knight of one immediately take him away from Pendragon for training. Bismarck had trained him in all aspect of military and politic for three-year before he believes there nothing for Lelouch to learn anymore. Although for Bismarck disappointment, Lelouch had not inherited his mother talent in piloting knightmare frame. Even so, Lelouch skills in piloting knightmare frame are above the average but still below the rounds level.

After that, Lelouch returned to Pendragon. As soon as he arrived to the palace, the emperor ordered him assisted the Britannia army in their attack to Russia. Lelouch had not had enough time to assemble his own squad, so he must be satisfied with the squad that emperor provided him. Lelouch realized that the independent squad of his owns just a name only, because the squad loyalty lies to the emperor, so in the end he becomes a figurehead for the squad. However, Lelouch know that the squad loyalty with the emperor now, but no one knows the future hold for them. Maybe with the battle they fought soon enough the squad loyalty will change from the emperor to him, because the bond between solider who fight in the same battlefield was stronger than the bond with the king who stay behind.

A at that time he was thinking about how sweet to make a loyal soldier of the emperor to switch their alliance to him and use them later to fight against the emperor, oh the irony. Soon after that, he departed to Russia with his squad, to his first battle.

With the power of knightmare frame, Russia held no change to withstand the attack from Britannia. However, because the larger territory that Russia had, it was taking two-year to conquer it. Then Russia is no more, the name now is area 12 and the citizen named as twelve. As soon as the area 12 viceroy assigned, Lelouch returned to Pendragon.

It seemed that the emperor was so pleased with Lelouch campaign at Russia and bestowed the title Siege Perilous to him. The title Siege Perilous had considered as a myth, because no one ever given this title before in Britannia history. The title given only to who with royal blood that had proved their worth to the empire.

With this title, Lelouch had power to order knight of round bellow the knight of one and recommend for someone to become knight of round. The reason Lelouch could only order the knight bellow the knight of one is that the knight of one is the emperor bodyguard, and always stayed with the emperor.

This made a huge uproar within the royal court and the noble and many argued with the emperor that Lelouch does not deserve this title. Because this title effectively made Lelouch become the second strongest man in the military of the Britannia. However, when the emperor mentioned that Lelouch had shown an excellent skill in military and politic in the war with Russia, the noble begrudgingly agreed with the emperor.

When the ceremony for the emperor bestowed the title Siege Perilous to Lelouch held, the emperor made another surprise. After he bestowed the title, the emperor has given Lelouch the Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake sword to Lelouch (A/N: the same sword that berserker has in fate/zero).Arondight sword is the counterpart of Excalibur that knight of one Bismarck Waldstein had.

The world soon learned about this event, and Lelouch name now feared by many. Many wonder how Lelouch could rise to power so fast. Because of this, many suspect that Lelouch will become emperor successor but there is still Schneizel. In the end, Britannia divided by two factions, Schneizel in the politic and Lelouch in the military, for the two of them are the strongest candidate to become the next emperor.

Schneizel supporters are mainly the noble, political faction, the ambassador of other countries, a few general and citizen of Britannia. Lelouch supporter are mainly the citizen of Britannia because he is the son of Marianne, military faction, a few general and noble that Lelouch know personally and some of the royal family and knight of the round.

The two of them are like the two side of the same coin. Schneizel known for his often appearance in the public, disdain for force when is unnecessary, his caring and warm attitude. However, Lelouch known for his lacks appearance in public, lurking in the shadow, his mysterious and dark attitude. In the end Schneizel is represent the light side of Britannia and known as the white prince but Lelouch is represent the dark side of Britannia and known as the phantom prince.

For the next three-year after that, Lelouch used his power and influence to gain favor from the noble and royal family. Some of the noble even come to Lelouch to forge an alliance, because the rumor of him and Schneizel. When Lelouch asked why, many of the noble answered that they do not like Schneizel way handling things in the empire and his policy. They have no choice to support Schneizel, because at that time they have no choice. However, now, they have a choice, between Lelouch and Schneizel and they choose Lelouch instead Schneizel. To them Lelouch will make Britannia more prosper and strong than before. Lelouch also learned that the noble who join him actually a secret supporter of his mother or who stay neutral. Nevertheless, the same can said toSchneizel as the noble who hate him and his mother join Schneizel.

Even so, the royal family is a different story. Since his accession, the relationships with his other sibling are drastically changed. For example, Lelouch relationship with Euphemia, Clovis, and Castor had become distant, and they became closer to Schneizel. However, his relationship with Guinevere, Carine, and Pollux had become close. Lelouch want to laugh at the irony at that, the sibling who hates him before became much close to him than the sibling who like him before, it's seem everything changed to the exact opposite from before the death his mother and sister. Nevertheless, there some who stand at neutral ground and they are Odysseus, Cornelia and other. Even so, Cornelia is an exception, because Lelouch known that she supports him but with her sister in the way, Cornelia becomes hesitated. After all Cornelia, love Euphemia so much and if she side with Lelouch, her relationship with Euphemia will take a blow.

"Your Highness" calls someone snapping Lelouch from his reminisce.

"Eva" answers Lelouch when he sees a sharp-looking girl with long silver hair to her waist and ruby eye behind him.

Eva Angeline, Lelouch royal knight, the leader of his royal guard stand before him. When he looks at her, Lelouch cannot help to think that Eva has grown to a wonderful girl. Lelouch meets her at Russia, when his squad receiving an order to save a noble family that had kidnapped by the Russia in hope to force Britannia stops the attack. However, when Lelouch and his squad infiltrated the base, it is already too late. The Russia never intended to return the hostage alive since the beginning, and what he sees disgusted him. The soldiers already have killed the parent, trying to rape a girl and that girl is Eva. As soon as he saved her, Lelouch ordered the attack to the base. They soldier in the base soon realized that they been outnumbered and surrendered, but Lelouch take no prisoner and ordered all of them to killed. It was a massacred, but Lelouch do not care for the sin they have done.

Eva greatly traumatized by this accident. Therefore, for the next three-month she does not want to stay away from Lelouch, her savior. The doctor diagnosed her and said nothing wrong with her; expect the after effect of the incident. Because she lost her parent in the front of her eye, and god knows what the soldier had done to them in front of Eva. Lelouch cannot help to think the similar thing must happened to his sister if she alive. Therefore, in the next three-month the soldier in Lelouch squad can see their leader with a girl next to him. To the soldier it was amusing to see their fearless and ruthless leader babysitting a girl who older than him. After that Lelouch send her to Pendragon, but not before she make him promised to take her as his knight. Half-joking Lelouch said to her that if she can finish her training before he finished the war and with highest grade, he will take her as his royal knight. It greatly surprised him, when he back to Pendragon that she waiting with a paper that announce she graduated from the academy with highest score and the youngest ever to graduated. She then proceeds to demand him to take her as his knight like the promise they made. Lelouch having no choice accepts her, and he does not regret it because he gets a loyal and strong knight for him.

"It is the time for the meeting, Your Highness" tell Eva and Lelouch only nod his head before heading away to the chopper that had waited him, followed by Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pendragon Palace-<strong>

**-Royal Room-**

Stand before the door to the royal room, the place the royal families gather. Lelouch steeling himself before enter, and as soon as he open the door Lelouch been tackled to the ground.

"Lelouch you came, you came!" say Carine le Britannia the Fifth Princess as she snuggle at his chest.

"Hi Carine, could you please get up?" ask Lelouch as he tried to release himself from Carine iron grip. Which seem futile, until someone hit Carine in her head.

"Ouch" yell Carine as she releases me, "How mean!" say Carine as she glare the perpetrator.

"Hohoho…. I don't think I hit you that hard Carine" laugh Guinevere su Britannia the First Princess, "My…my… what coincident to meet you here Lelouch" Lelouch just shoot her a glare that seem to amuse her more.

"Come on don't just stand in here" Carine just pull Lelouch arm enter the royal room.

Inside the royal room, there are only Carine, Guinevere, and surprisingly Euphemia in the corner of the room reading a magazine. When see Lelouch enter with Carine and Guinevere, she then hide her face with the magazine.

"Where everyone else?" ask Lelouch see the empty room,

"They had been busy doing the usual Lelouch" answer Carine as she literary throws Lelouch to the sofa and go ahead to sit at his lap. "The only one here now is me, Guinevere and _her_" answer Carineas she shoot a glare to Euphemia across the room.

"Now now, I know you are here not for just a chit-chat Lelouch," say Guinevere as she take sit beside him.

"Of course, I am in the way to meet the emperor, but I decide to come here before that," admit Lelouch "Because I want see two lovely women before I see the old goat" finish Lelouch with his charming smile. Upon hearing, that Lelouch rewarded with a blushing red Carine and a small pink blush Guinevere. When he looks at Euphemia, Lelouch can see a twitch at her hand.

"Always the charmer Lelouch" say Guinevere as she averts her eye from Lelouch.

"Only for you" retort Lelouch as he hold her hand kiss it, making Guinevere become redder,

"Ne, Lelouch why the emperor want to meet you? Is there another war?" ask Carine excitedly at his lap. "If there are could you please take me with you?"

"Hahaha, perhaps" laugh Lelouch seeing Carine sulking at his answer.

"But before that Guinevere, I have present for you" Lelouch then take out a small box from his pocket and open it.

"Oh my" exclaim Guinevere, when he sees a necklace with the pattern of rose, "Is this from ruby, emerald, and white gold?" ask her

"As usual you have a good eye Guinevere" said Lelouch "The rose craved from red blood ruby, the leaf from emerald and the chain from white gold"

"Lelouch, you just know how to make a woman happy" say Guinevere as she put on the necklace to her neck, before kiss Lelouch in his cheek.

"Lelouch, Where is my gift?" ask Carine as she lay to his chest.

"Perhaps this?" as Lelouch takes a data disk out of his pocket, "This is a trial video of the new weapon" before Lelouch can say anything else Carine kiss him in the cheek too.

"Thank you Lelouch, but you could just take me to watch it personally," said Carine

"Maybe latter" answer Lelouch as he sees Euphemia stare him with some kind a mixed feeling.

"Nonetheless, I must say a goodbye for now" say Lelouch trying to get up, "Because I cannot made the emperor wait"

"But Lelouch you just arrive…." Retort Carine as she gets up from Lelouch lap.

"Yes you can just make him wait," say Guinevere agreeing with Carine

"Maybe later" say Lelouch standing and kiss Carine and Guinevere cheek "Farewell, my fair princess" then Lelouch leave the royal room with the two of them blushing madly and another one glaring at him and them.

* * *

><p><strong>-Emperor Personal Office-<strong>

"Knock" stand before the emperor personal office Lelouch knock the door and when he hear the muffed sound of enter he open the door.

"Your Majesty as per your summoning I have come" say Lelouch in his usual cold voice exclusive for the emperor.

"Yes, Lelouch" say the emperor not even rising his eye from the paper he read.

"May I know for what reason?" ask Lelouch looking around the emperor office.

"Tell me, what you know about area 11?" now the emperor has put down the paper and stares at Lelouch directly.

Thinking about the area 11 for a second the Lelouch answer the emperor "Area 11 former Japan, conquered by Britannia at August 10th, 2010 a.t.b, the viceroy is Clovis la Britannia and the most unstable area of Britannia, and the source of sakuradite"

When he sees the emperor nod at his answer, he knows that the emperor satisfied with his answer.

"Yes, and it come to my attention that Clovis is not doing his job seriously" the tone of the emperor use tells Lelouch that the emperor displeased with Clovis. "For that I want you to put an end to this"

Now to Lelouch when the emperor told him to put an end to this have a lot meaning, from assist Clovis or replace him.

"Clovis for this last seven-year since become the viceroy of area 11 has shown nothing expect his incompetence" Now this is the warning bell for Lelouch that the emperor is pissed off, "I think it is the time when he learns something. Therefore, I will send you to take over the military of area 11 and end this"

"So I will take over Clovis place as viceroy?" summarize Lelouch, when the emperor shook his head, Lelouch know that is wrong.

"No, Clovis although useless still has uses. What I want you take the command of military at area 11 but Clovis still be a viceroy in name only" now this is interesting, so Clovis will be figure-head only. "And Clovis cannot ordering you around but you can order Clovis around" continue the emperor,

"Also I want you to judge Clovis, if He doesn't meet the standard of the empire or still show a sign of incompetence after all of this" a dangerous tone enters the emperor voice, "Then you will immediately send him back to Pendragon and tell him to prepare for the consequence"

"As you command, Your Majesty" salute Lelouch to the emperor, "But for an insurance I ask permission to bring one of the round with me" now the emperor rise his eyebrow at this.

"Do as you wish, you will immediately go to area 11"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" say Lelouch as he exit the office feeling excited for his next mission. This mission brings him an opportunity to make his own base of operation, with japan resources at his back, the plan he made will progress quickly. With that in his mind Lelouch go to his next destination the knights of round meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>-The knights of round meeting room-<strong>

As soon as Lelouch enter the room, hails of throwing knives greet him. Fortunately, he evades all the knives by throwing himself to the floor.

"Your Majesty!" yell a girl voice at him "Are you alright?" looking at the source Lelouch know it was Monica Kruszewski the Knight of Twelve, her voice full of concern as she come to him and help him stand.

"I am fine Monica" assure Lelouch to the girl, and glaring at the rest occupant of the room.

In the room, there is Gino Weinberg the Knight of Three, Anya Alstreim the Knight of Six, Nonette Enneagram the Knight of Nine and Luciano Bradley the Knight of Ten. When he looks back at the door, there is a human shape target draw.

"I told you that it dangerous to play throwing knives game when the target is in the door!" yell Monica angrily at Nonette, Gino, and Luciano, "What if Lelouch have been hit by that!"

"Relax Monica, beside your prince charming is fine" Nonette answer Monica casually, now Monica face red from anger or embarrassment or both who knows.

"Yeah, that bastard will not die from that" retort Luciano throwing the knife up and down in his hand.

"Hahaha, sorry Lelouch" answer Gino sheepishly, and Anya just sitting without care in the sofa.

"Sigh" exhale Lelouch, sometimes he wonder that why the round filled with a bunch weird people. He knew Monica and Luciano personally because they are his subordinate back at the war with Russia. As soon as they return to Pendragon, the two of them awarded the title knight of twelve and ten for they service. Nonette, he knew her because of Cornelia, and for Gino and Anya he does not know them to well, because the two of them just join the round recently.

"So what take you to come to our humble abode Lelouch "ask Nonette sarcastically,

"The emperor gives me a task to complete. So for an insurance I will take one of the rounds with me," explain Lelouch at this Gino, Nonette, Luciano, Monica have a full attention to him.

"Is there are new wars?" ask Luciano excitedly, the same old Luciano always eager to spill blood.

"I'm in, I'm in" Nonette rise her hand excitedly.

"No, pick me!" and the same with Gino, Monica just stay silent beside Lelouch.

"For one there is no war Luciano, so sorry it's just a boring mission" answer Lelouch and Luciano just looking like someone kicks his puppy, "But if the situation becomes worse I will definitely call you" now Luciano look like a kid in candy store.

"But I will not bring the two of you!" Lelouch glare at the two other, Gino and Nonette,"The two of you just want go out playing because it's boring here, right?" Seeing the two of the grinning sheepishly, Lelouch know that he hit the mark.

"Beside I will bring only one and Gino you out of the choice. Since if, I bring you it will come with two in one packet. " and it were true, if Gino goes so does Anya and so the opposite.

"And you Nonette, I…." now Lelouch at the loss of word to describe the mayhem that will happen if he brings her,"The point is, I will not bring you"

"So, who will you bring Lelouch? Your pretty knight of twelve" teases Nonette, and Lelouch can tell without looking Monica is blushing madly.

Monica Kruszewski at first meeting they have in each other throat, but it changed when in the battle with the Russia Lelouch have saved her from the enemy attack. Since then she has a small crush for Lelouch and then Lelouch think it will fade away but it seems not in fact become stronger. When the emperor appointed her to the rounds, she came to Lelouch that if he wishes for her to become his royal knight she would deny the rounds positions and become his royal knight. However, Lelouch stop her from doing that and urge her to become the rounds, because of that it seems Monica respect for him rise greatly.

"Yes, I will bring Monica with me, but not because just she is pretty" as soon as Lelouch say that Nonette grinning at Monica and make him scowl, "But also because she is the most suitable person for this mission and some one that I can trust to avoid trouble. Not like someone else that I know" now Lelouch glaring at Nonette and Gino.

"Hahaha, we are not that bad Lelouch" retort Nonette, Gino just nod his head agreeing to her.

"Sigh, Monica" call Lelouch snapping her from her trance.

"Ye..Yes Lelouch" now she seem to grow another shade of red, "I..I mean Yes Your Highness"

"Please prepare yourself; we are going to area 11 this afternoon" explain Lelouch as soon he say that Monica run out the room.

"Someone seems eager" tease Nonette

"Nonette please don't tease her so bad" plead Lelouch, but fall to the deaf ears

"But it so fun!" claim Nonette with her hand in the air.

"Sigh, Luciano can you come here for a second?" ask Lelouch as he lead Luciano out of the room.

"So what you want Lelouch?" ask Luciano when they are outside the room,

When Lelouch sure that no one eavesdropping, he start to speak "I need you to keep watch in here"

"If something happens, you must immediately report it to me," continue Lelouch with his dark tone, to make Luciano know he is not playing around.

"You expecting something?" ask Luciano his tone to change to a serious one.

"Maybe, but still we cannot be too careful" seeing Luciano nod his head, "But if it going well the plan will soon be complete and when it's happen…" Lelouch let his statement hang,

"Sure you can count on me" a savage grin rise at Luciano face, "And when it's happening…"

"Of course" an insane smile rise at Lelouch faces too.

With that Lelouch leave Luciano and go to somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pendragon Military Air base-<strong>

Upon arrive at his personal hangar in Britannia military air base, the scene that greet him is a bickering girl at the front of the hangar. Lelouch can see Monica and Eva yelling at each other with his another member royal guard standing not far from them.

"Like I told you, Lelouch asked me to come!" Monica yells with a frustration in her voice and a thick mark on her forehead.

"And like I told you, we don't need you to come" say Eva with her cool voice, "He has _me_ as _his royal knight_ to protect him" Eva emphasis the word _his royal knight _and _me_,

"So Lelouch doesn't need _a pesky rounds_ to protect him," say Eva sarcastically, and it makes Monica face red from anger.

"Grr…, Why you…." Glare Monica at Eva, if a glare can kill Eva should die a million time now.

"Humph" Eva return Monica glare with her cold eye, and a smirk on her face.

"Why you two don't stop them?" ask Lelouch as he walks to two other royal guards, who just enjoying the show.

"And miss the show?" ask Liliana Vergamon with a smirk.

"Yeah, it just likes watching a soap opera," continue Marika Soresi and when Lelouch look closer she had a popcorn in her hand making him sweat drop.

Liliana Vergamon and Marika Soresi, the two of them once served under Cornelia. However, now the two of them become his royal guard with Eva as their leader. Lelouch still remember just a month since he made Eva as his royal knight, Cornelia came at his office. Then demand him to take another royal knight to make his royal guard, for his security. As Cornelia said that just one is not enough to protect him, and Lelouch answer her that he do not need more. However, at that moment Cornelia pull his gun to him and threatened him to take another. Lelouch then go ahead told her that he has no candidate now, but Cornelia seem to have anticipated this and give him two profile. The profile of Liliana Vergamon and Marika Soresi, the two of them is the most promising knight in Cornelia squad. Having no other option, he accepts it, and to this day, he can still remember the damn smile on Cornelia face. The smile just screaming that she has bested him in his own game, although Lelouch does not want to admit it but Cornelia smile that day is so different from any kind of smile he has seen before. It has a seductively and sexy aura in it.

However, when he thinks about it again, perhaps Cornelia just wants to dump the two of them to him. Because the two of them is just damn annoying, they are not like a soldier for god sake they more like high school girl. Even so they attitude is a refreshing one, than the serious attitude that Eva has.

"Lelouch you better separate them before too late" say Liliana with a singsong tone, and she right Monica and Eva already grab their own sword strapped in their waist.

"Sigh" Lelouch just shook his head, feeling a headache "Monica, Eva that enough" and immediately the two of them for the first time realize Lelouch had been there.

"Your Highness!" exclaim the two at the same time.

"Please, the two of you can more civilize with each other" when Lelouch look at the two he swears there is a spark between them.

"Of course, You Highness" say Monica with a very maybe too sweet smile.

"Likewise," admit Eva still with her cold tone, not for a second Lelouch believe it.

"Sigh, Okay. Eva what is the status?" ask Lelouch in his commanding voice.

"The preparation is complete the knightmare frame had loaded to the ship, including _her_ knightmare" report Eva as she glare at Monica, "We can leave at any time"

"Okay, now follow me." Order Lelouch, as he enters the hangar follows by the four of them.

Inside the hangar, there is ship standing by, the ship is FFMH-Y101 Eternal (A/N: Gundam seed Lacus ship, but the color is black without the meteor unit). When Schneizel makes news about the BBAF-1001 Avalon as the first generation Air Fleet Battleship that uses Float System for flight allowing it to hover in place. Lelouch start to build his own and when it finished, Lelouch named it Eternal. Eternal created based the technologies that have used by Avalon, The float system for flight and Blaze Luminous for defense. Unlike the Avalon, Eternal is better armed and protected because the purpose of the two ships is different. Avalon made with the purpose as multipurpose battleship, but Eternal made with the purpose as support battleship. However, the big difference about the ship are the energy source that used by the ship. Avalon used sakuradite as the main energy source but Eternal used nuclear as the main energy source.

Sakuradite and nuclear have the same characteristic for being radioactive material, but many people prefer using sakuradite. Because sakuradite is more stable and safer than nuclear, even so sakuradite have a major weakness. The weakness is the need to refuel, but nuclear do not have that weakness. It can give energy continuously, because that reason Lelouch made research about it and add it at Eternal. With that Eternal have a longer flight hour and can last longer in the battle than Avalon. However, the information about Eternal using nuclear power is highly guarded classified information and only his most trusted people who know about that fact. If the information about it leak, there will be a major problem for Lelouch.

"Like usual you ship is more beautiful and graceful than Avalon Lelouch" comment Monica offhand, and that is true. When people compare Avalon and Eternal many said, that Eternal is more beautiful and graceful than Avalon. With a wing like bird wing at the two sides and its architectural design, eternal were a sign to behold. A fact that irk Schneizel greatly, when his own ship Avalon said as the brutalize copy of Eternal. People seem to forget that Avalon finished first and eternal the latter, so the beautiful copy of Avalon will be more precise. Lelouch cannot help to smile about it as he goes to the command room at Eternal.

* * *

><p><strong>-Eternal Command Room-<strong>

"Your Highness" salutes the soldier at the command room when Lelouch and the girls enter.

"At ease" command Lelouch and the soldier back to what they work on.

"Prince Lelouch" calls Cecile Croomy when he sits at the command chair.

Cecile Croomy, she is one of scientist that work for Lelouch and the leader for his development team. When he heard Schneizel had recruited scientist from everywhere, Lelouch became interested and start to search for it too. However, he had been too late because Lloyd Asplund already joins Schneizel and Rakshata Chawla nowhere to found. Fortunately, he met with Cecile just before she follows Lloyd to joins Schneizel. At first Cecile try to deny him, but he chased her persistently and before long, she finally gave in. When Lelouch chased her, he promised her that he would give her anything that she need, be a fund, facilities, assistant, freedom to researched, etc. Although he do that so Schneizel will not have more people under him, but when he reads the report about Cecile everything changed. Lelouch swear that he will have her or no one else can especially Schneizel; the report tells him that Cecile beside a scientist is a very capable knightmare pilot. In addition, the concept about float system, originally come from her, but at the time she works as Lloyd assistant so the credit fall to Lloyd. She had been too long under Llyod shadow, so many pass her as unimportant assistant of Llyod.

In the end, Lelouch told her that he give him a chance to shine and rise from Llyod shadow to stand at equal ground with Lloyd and Rakshata. At first, she had been skeptical about it, but after few convincing word she agree. After that she join him immediately and start researching under him for just few month she show a great progress. The progress that will make Schneizel sorry for not recruit her and Llyod envy for, he want to see Schneizel face when Schneizel realize that he has missed this talent under his own nose.

Although he hopes that her cooking will get better, honestly who made sandwiches with ginger, sugar, and wasabi. Sometimes he wonders that perhaps the death of him is not in the battlefield but perhaps in Cecile cooking.

"This the report for that project" Cecile give Lelouch a paper and he take it, "Also, do you want to taste my new sandwich? I have confident in this one" magically Cecile brings a plate with sandwich out of nowhere and all the crew shudder at once.

"Thank you Cecile, but I already eat. Perhaps another time?" ask Lelouch calmly, although inside he sweating madly.

"Oh, is that so. Then how about you royal guard?" at this Eva, Liliana, Marika become tense, "Or you? " ask Cecile to Monica.

"Sorry, we too already eat" answer Eva even her voice is wavering a bit, Liliana and Marika just nodding they head furiously agreeing to Eva.

Monica not knowing Cecile death food becomes confuse with the situation, "I will take one" say Monica and instantly everyone stare her as she has lost her mind.

"Please, help yourself" Cecile brings the plate in front of Monica who takes one of the sandwiches and eats it.

Before long Monica, face grows green and become pale, and immediately run to the nearest restroom.

"Hm, I wonder what's wrong?" at this everyone sweat drop at Cecile, for god sakes it is your cooking but no one have the heart to tell her about it. "I only use ginger, sugar, tobacco, paper, salt, and wine," explain Cecile as she bring her finger to her chin, and everyone face faulted. For real, who use that to make sandwich and does not the ingredient increased since the last time.

"Perhaps, we will wait Monica to feel good enough before we leave," say Lelouch with his hand covering his face. 'Another victim to Cecile death food' add Lelouch in his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like it, I have add my own OC Eva Angeline as Lelouch Royal Knight and a little cross over with Gundam Seed.<p>

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

First Thanks to Desodus for Beta reading this chapter and the review.

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimeslater)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia<p>

Chapter 3: Welcome to Area 11

**(Sometimes later)**

**-Area11-**

**-Tokyo Settlement-**

This morning in the Tokyo settlement, there was uproar; when the people looked to the sky and saw the battleship Eternal floating above the settlement. Many people recognized the Eternal as the phantom prince Lelouch's personal ship, and with that, the people knew that Lelouch vi Britannia was now in Area 11. For the Britannian citizens in Area 11; it meant that they will be safe from the terrorist attacks that have been happening lately. For the military; a great, war hero had come to lead them. For the Elevens; fear struck at their hearts. For the nobles; they wondered what brought Lelouch here. For the terrorists; worst-case scenarios had just happened. However, for the third prince Clovis la Britannia; hearing that Lelouch was here in Area 11 was grave news. Because Clovis knew that Lelouch rarely left Pendragon and its surrounding area. Only if there were not any missions from the emperor of course. Therefore, by now, Clovis was rushing to the Viceroy's Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>-Viceroy's Palace-<strong>

**-Lobby-**

"Bartley!" Clovis yelled as soon as he sees Bartley in the lobby of the Viceroy's Palace.

"Your Highness" Bartley Asprius exclaims as he is surprised to see Clovis.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that Lelouch was here!" Clovis demanded impatiently.

"Your Highness, We were surprised about this as much as you are. The Eternal just showed up out of nowhere, the radar did not even detected it." Bartley claimed, and that was true. Because the eternal had a stealth system, but no one knew exactly what stealth system was installed. However, for Lelouch this just justified his nickname as The Phantom.

"We will discuss this later, but for now, follow me" Clovis ordered as he led Bartley to his personal office; plans to counter Lelouch needed to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>-Clovis' Personal Office-<strong>

As soon as Clovis arrived at his office, what greeted him there was Lelouch sitting in his seat with his royal knight that he recognized as Eva Angeline on his left and the knight of twelve, Monica Kruszewski on his right. The warning bell within Clovis' head was now ringing loudly. Lelouch was here in Area 11 with his personal ship Eternal, and he brought a member of the Rounds with him. Things just turned from grave to flat out dangerous for him, there were only two reasons why Lelouch was here; the first was that he hoped Lelouch had just stopped by from his next mission somewhere else and just want have a chat with him, but Clovis highly doubt it. They hadn't spoken since the fall out of their relationship. The second was the Emperor sent Lelouch here for a reason that he does not know, but Clovis prayed it was not about project Code-R.

"He..Hello Lelouch, fancy meeting you here" Clovis greeted, his voice shaking 'Smooth, very smooth Clovis' Clovis thought to himself.

Lelouch just stared at Clovis, who was still standing at the door before he spoke "Please enter Clovis, we have many things to discuss"

When Lelouch saw how stiff Clovis was as he walked into the room, Lelouch resisted the temptation to smirk. Clovis was followed by Bartley if he was not mistaken, Clovis' military adviser. As soon as they entered, Lelouch sent a signal to Liliana and Marika to close the door slowly.

"BAM!" Clovis and Bartley jumped in surprised and realized that they were alone with Lelouch, his Royal Guard and the Knight of the Round.

Lelouch just glared at the two of them, 'Do they not know the meaning of the word 'slowly'?' Lelouch thought as Liliana and Marika tried to look innocent.

"Ehem" Lelouch coughed, getting everyone's attention back. "Please sit Clovis, you to Bartley" Lelouch said, pointing at the two seats in front of him.

"Your Highness, can we ask what brings you to this Area?" Bartley asked, and Lelouch shot the man a glare, Bartley was becoming distinctively more uncomfortable. When he looked to Clovis, it seems that he was too nervous to even speak.

"It has come to the Emperor's attention," Lelouch stated and he sees the two stiffen. "That something is happening in this Area, especial about you, Clovis" Lelouch paused to gauge their reactions to what he had said.

"The terrorist attacks have been happening more and more often lately," Lelouch saw the two visibly relax, something was off here. "But that's not the only reason I'm here now." The two become tense once more, much to Lelouch's interest.

"It's also about that…." Lelouch trailed off, the two seem to be having nervous breakdowns. "But you know what I mean, right?"

"What do you mean, Lelouch? There's nothing to hide from the Emperor" Clovis answered, sweating profusely. Now this grabbed Lelouch attention; normally, people just give the answer it if they have nothing to hide, but if they did have to hide something, they often try to change the subject or add something to ease the suspicion.

"It is about how you govern Area 11" Lelouch answered, and he noticed that the two relaxed once again and have stopped holding their breath. This only confirmed that there was something that Clovis was hiding from Lelouch.

"So the Emperor sent me to take charge" The two were nervous once again.

"Are you going to replace me?" Clovis asked shakily.

"No" At this, Clovis once again became relaxed but still slightly on edge. "You still are Viceroy of Area 11, but I will take command on some aspects" Clovis seemed to become nervous at Lelouch's explanation again.

"Which aspects will yuo be take command over, Lelouch? The political one?" Lelouch was amused with Clovis' question, usually, people will just ask which one or just conclude that he would be taking the military if they knew of Lelouch history, and Clovis clearly knew that as well, but he purposely gave the wrong answer. It seems Clovis was hiding something, and it had to do with the military.

"No, the military" Lelouch answered, and his answer caused Clovis to clench his fist tightly.

"But you cannot do this!" Clovis yelled, but Lelouch watched as he acted like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"I can, and this is the Emperor's will." now at Lelouch's revelation, Clovis seems to fall deeper to his seat.

"Relax, you can still order around your royal guard" Clovis relaxed again, but Lelouch could tell that whatever Clovis is hiding, also included his royal guard, which were a separate group from the military and by looking at Bartley, Lelouch is sure the two of them are working with each other.

"But the military will be under my direct control, and if you break this order. Immediately, you will be sent back to Pendragon, do you understand Clovis?" Lelouch asked, his tone darkening to get the message across.

"Yes, Lelouch" Clovis answered weakly. "Is that all?"

"Yes, have a nice day Clovis" Lelouch said as he got up from the chair, followed by Monica and his Royal Guards as he moved to leave the room.

"You have changed for worse, Lelouch" Clovis whispered as he stood and Lelouch passed him, "I missed the old you"

"I have changed for better Clovis" retort Lelouch in whisper as he stop beside Clovis,

"No, you have become something else. You are not the same Lelouch that I knew" whisper Clovis softly, closing his eyes.

"The Lelouch you know has died a long time ago, Clovis" Lelouch answered darkly, and a lone tear fell from Clovis eyes.

"You are so cold Lelouch, just like the rest of the royal family, it is no wonder why I, Castor and Euphie have become so distant from you" Clovis answered, slowly opening his eyes. "You have become a stranger to us, Lelouch"

"And you all have rejected me" Lelouch retorted as he walked out, not bothering to hear what else Clovis has to say.

* * *

><p><strong>-Outside-<strong>

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Monica asked, she had been worried about him when he had stopped to speak with Clovis. Beside her, Eva was glaring at Monica for beating her to the proverbial punch.

"I'm okay" Lelouch answered, leaving no room for argument.

"Lelouch, I just realized that you haven't told Clovis all about your mission here. Why?" Eva asked. Lelouch has told her about the mission; besides from taking command of the military in Area 11, Lelouch was to judge Clovis. However, Lelouch had not mentioned that at all to him.

"Ah, you're right Eva. But if I told him, then how can I judge him?" Lelouch asked, and Eva nod in understanding. However, unknown to her,that was not all the reasons why he did not mentioned it to Clovis. For his plan to succeed, Lelouch must remove Clovis as Viceroy of Area 11, and it would be so much easier if Clovis did not know. Lelouch smirked at the deception.

"So what's our next task?" Monica asked as she mentally cursed Eva for getting Lelouch out of his depressed mode.

"The next plan is…" Lelouch did not finish his sentence as he looked at Liliana and Marika. "You two are to return to the Eternal, and bring it to these coordinates and do this when I give the signal" Lelouch said as he handed them a piece of paper.

The two seemed to want to refuse but the combined glares from Monica and Eva made them nod, "Yes, Your Highness" answered the two in defeat as they started to head back to the Eternal.

"And the two of you will follow me" Lelouch ordered at Monica and Eva.

"To where, Lelouch?" Monica asked in confusion.

"To meet an old acquaintance." Lelouch answered as they left the Viceroy's Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ashford Academy-<strong>

**-Rooftop-**

Milly Ashford was staring into the distance where she can see the Eternal; Lelouch's personal ship. Eight year have passed since the last time she met Lelouch and the fall of the Ashford family from grace. Milly held no illusion that perhaps she would meet Lelouch again; the status between them has changed. She was now only a common noble, not part of the royal court anymore, and Lelouch was still a prince.

This morning, when people fussed about the arrival of the Eternal and Lelouch; Milly prayed that perhaps today she could meet him. Since the death of Lelouch's mother and sister, Lelouch had not made any contact with her. The only things that Milly knew about him were from the news. The time when Lelouch became the apprentice to Bismarck, the Knight of One, his mission to Russia, and the time when the emperor bestowed upon him the title of 'Siege Perilous'. However, the lack of news about him lately made her wonder if something had happened to him. Then this morning, out of nowhere, the Eternal appear over the Tokyo settlement and the arrival of Lelouch vi Britannia to Area 11 spread like wildfire.

Just then, when she was about to go back inside, she sees it. At the front gate of Ashford Academy, a car had stopped, but not just any car but a car from the Viceroy's Palace. From the car, three figures came out, and she immediately recognize them, two of them were girls, one with a Round's uniform and the other with the Royal Knight uniform, the last was a man and even from the roof, Mily could tell it was Lelouch wearing his trademark uniform. Immediately, Milly turned around and ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>-Front gate-<strong>

"So this is Ashford Academy" Eva commented, unimpressed as she looked around.

"After the death of my mother and sister, they fell from grace in the royal court. So when Japan was conquered, the Ashfords came here and made a School." Lelouch explained as he looked around.

"Even so, when you told us you wanted to meet an old acquaintance. It was an Ashford" Monica said as she too was looking around the grounds.

"Yes, now let's make our way there" Lelouch said as he began walking through the academy grounds, followed by the two girls.

As soon as they neared the academy building, they realized the amount of attention they were getting from the student body.

"Hey! Isn't that a Knight of the Round?" One of the students asked to another.

"Yeah, that's right. But who's that guy?" Another asked and he got a hit on the head from another student.

"You fool, you don't recognize him. He's the Phantom Prince!" The first one answered.

"For real?" asked the one who got hit, not believing that the infamous Phantom had come to Ashford.

"Yes, who else could have a member of the Rounds following him?" The first one asked.

"The Emperor" The second student answered and received another hit.

"But, isn't he so dreamy?" A girl commented.

"Yeah, I wish that it was me beside him" Commented another.

"Shesh, you girls. Look at his Royal Guard and that Round with him. Aren't they beautiful?" Commented another boy student. "That level of beauty is out of your reach" The boy received glares from all the girls present.

But then, a loud yell could be heard; "LELOUCH!"

The source of that voice was Milly; she was running at him at full force. However, before she could tackle Lelouch, Eva and Monica jumped between them with their hands on their swords, read to be drawn. That stopped Milly in her tracks.

"Hehe, Hi Lelouch, long time no see," Milly chuckled nervously as the two girls with swords glared at her.

"Milly, is that you?" Lelouch asked as he guestured for Monica and Eva to stand down.

"Yes, you still remember me Lelouch" Mily said excitedly, her words seem to irk Monica and Eva.

"Of course how could I forget about you? When you leave me with all of those memories" Lelouch stated, causing Milly to laugh sheepishly.

"Lelouch, who is she?" Eva asked while glaring at Milly.

"My worse childhood friend" Lelouch answered with scowl on his face.

"Ah Lelouch, I'm not that bad" Milly said. Monica and Lelouch had a strange sense of déjà vu at that moment.

"Don't tell me, another Nonette?" Monica asked in defeat as she shook her head.

"For the lack of a better word, yes" Lelouch answered. "But it's great timing that you showed up, Milly"

"Huh?" Milly asked, confused.

"We are on our way to meet your father" Lelouch explained, Milly now looked slightly shocked.

"For what reason, Lelouch?" Milly asked, Lelouch was aware of her tone change.

"Business, and now can you show us the way please?" Lelouch asked, Milly nodded her head and started to walk.

Then three of them followed her, but Lelouch can distinctively hear some students saying how the student council president knows him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Headmaster Office-<strong>

The journey was surprisingly long and had a lot of detours as Milly wanted show them the academy first.

"Milly, I thankful to you for showing us around, but I had hoped you would have brought me here first!" Lelouch yelled, Milly just rolled her eyes and then knocked on the door.

"Lelouch" Monica called out, "She is absolutely never to meet with Nonette" she stated, and Lelouch cannot help but agree, if the two of them were to meet, then there will be a disaster happening.

"Lelouch, you can enter now" Milly said as she opened the door, inside the room was a man standing. That man was Milly's father; James Ashford.

"Lelouch how are you?" He asked as he hugged Lelouch.

"Fine James" Lelouch answered, returning the hug.

"Now, let's sit" James said as he beckoned them to the sofa, Lelouch sat across from James, Milly sat next to her father, and Monica and Eva just stood at attention behind Lelouch.

"First, I must thank you for your support Lelouch," James said, bowing his head in gratitude, it Milly was surprised, but not Lelouch, he know exactly what James was talk about.

"Because of your donation, the Ashfords were able to survive this long," James explained, Milly's eyes now widening in shock.

"You mean Lelouch is our mysterious contributor!" Milly yelled angrily. "And you didn't tell me!"

"Sorry Milly, but at the time, I couldn't tell you." James said as he tries to make his angry daughter to calm down.

"Fine, but you better prepare for the consequence," say Milly eerily and James just gulping loudly.

"Ehem" Lelouch coughed. "Now for the matter at the hand" Lelouch said to get the attention of the two.

"Yes, Lelouch. What you want is already finished" Lelouch smiles brighty at James' answer.

"What is it?" Milly asked curiously, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Milly, you know that…" "No, it's fine James" Lelouch interrupted and James only nodded his head.

James then told Milly that the last three-year, the Ashfords have been in debt. The financial situation of Ashford Academy had been in red, and it was only a matter of time before they went bankrupt. However, Lelouch had gotten wind of this news and had given them much more funding. By doing that, The Academy had escaped closing forever.

One year ago, Lelouch had contacted them again. This time, Lelouch wanted them to work on a project. The project was to build facilities at the uninhabited seaside region of Shizuoka Ghetto. That facility had been finished month ago; however, the facilities were registered as Ashford property. Lelouch had used the Ashford name to avoid detection from other prying eyes, specifically Schneizel. Because Area 11 is under Clovis' rule, if the news about Lelouch building facilities in his area was heard by Clovis, then it was just a matter of time before Schneizel knew as well.

After she heard it all, Milly had become pissed off because she had been left in the dark. Even so, she understands that this matter is classified information.

"I see." Milly said after a moment of silence. "So you're here to take it?" Milly asked as she pointed at Lelouch.

"Yes, the deeds James?" Lelouch inquire as he stared at James.

"On this" from his pocket, James took out a data disk. Lelouch takes it with a smile and a nod of his head.

"I thank you for what have you done" Lelouch said as he pocketed the disk, looking at the clock. "I wish that I could stay longer, but I have another appointment" Lelouch apologized as he stood.

"Of course, I know that you will be busy but if you have a time don't hesitate to come here " pause James a little, "Or have a problem, we will help you"

"Milly, can you escort Lelouch out?" James asked to his daughter. Milly just nods her head.

"Farewell, until the next time" Lelouch said as he and Milly, followed by the two knights head out of the room. James only nods his head with a smile on his face.

"Ne, Lelouch can you come with me to the student council room for a minute?" Milly asked, Lelouch raised his right eyebrow. "I want to introduce you to the members"

Feeling that Milly would not take no for an answer, Lelouch was left with only one option; "Sure, Lead the way"

* * *

><p><strong>-Student Council-<strong>

Upon entering the student council room, there was only a girl with evergreen colored hair.

"Nina, Where are the others?" Milly asked in the most dramatic way she could.

"They are out looking for prince Lelouch" Nina said as she continued to type on the computer.

"Too bad, because I have a surprise!" With that, Milly forcibly turned Nina's chair around to face Lelouch and the two knights.

"Huh?..." the poor girl seemed to be in shock at what she sees. It is not every day you meet a prince face to face.

"Lelouch, let me introduce you to Nina Einstein" Milly said, smiling brightly,but not noticing Nina's nervousness.

"It's an honor to meet you Nina" Lelouch greeted, out of formality, he extend his hand to her.

"No, the honor is mine, Your Highness" Nina answered, and much to Lelouch's amusement, she does not take his hand.

"Sorry Lelouch, but she's just shy" Milly explained, but judge from her trembling body there are more to it.

"Of course, I under…" Lelouch stopped in mid sentence when he sees the complex algorithm on Nina's computer screen, "This is…." Lelouch now grew speechless; the algorithm was almost the same to the one that he had Cecile create for him.

"You made this?" Lelouch asked, his voice is rising, making Nina flinch.

"Ye..yes, Your Highness" Nina answered, afraid that somehow she had insulted the prince.

"Amazing, you made this by yourself" Lelouch commented as he was still looking at the monitor, "Have you test it?"

"Lelouch what….?" Milly asked, but with a single glare from him, she becomes silent.

"No, Your Highness. This is only a concept" Nina answered timidly under Lelouch's gaze. "It's for my final project"

"Have you showed it to anyone?" Lelouch asked the most crucial question. If by any chance that Nina had shown it to someone, Lelouch would have to take drastic measures to keep it a secret. Because Nina's project was almost the same as Lelouch's and he could not let this go out to anyone, or worse, right to Schneizel.

"No" Lelouch smiled warmly at her when she gave her answer.

"It hascome to my attention that if this is your final project, you have enough credits to graduate" Lelouch began. "Isn't that right, Milly?"

"Ah.. Yes" Milly answered."After all, Nina is a genius" Milly proudly proclaimed, but Lelouch ignored it.

"Is that so?" Lelouch looked at Nina with calculating eyes. "Then Nina, how would you feel about if I were to recruit you to develop this project personally?" Both Milly and Nina seem to have become speechless.

"The project you're working on, Nina, is almost the exact same one that I have been developing" Lelouch elaborated, and he saw the gleam in Nina's eye. The gleam when someone found the same people who have the same interest as them.

"My teams have researched this for a long time, but none of them ever came up with this kind of solution." Lelouch indirectly praised. Nina seems to get it, her face was red.

"I almost gave up this project" Lelouch lied smoothly, now this got Nina's attention, Lelouch could tell she must be feeling disappointed.

"Until today" Lelouch knew that what he had just said had grabbed Nina's full attention, "So how about it, Nina? Want to join my team to research this?"

"Of course if you join, you will have your own laboratory to do research. Also you don't have to worry about funding either, because I will fund you with everything that you need and without limits" Lelouch sees Nina's eyes have become dreamy. Of course, it is every scientist's dream to have their own laboratory and funding to do the research. But Lelouch had sweetened the deal with the limitless funding that he will provide.

"Of course I will still pay you for your services and take care of your living expenses" Lelouch added as the final blow.

For Nina, it seems like a dream come true, her parent had died in terrorist attack, leaving her with a small fortune to live off of, but not enough to go school; she can study only in the prestigious Ashford Academy because of the scholarship. However, as soon as she graduates from Ashford, she must find work and that is where her dreams of becoming a scientist must end. Therefore, she made her research about nuclear power and sakuradite in hopes of attracting some research institute's attention. If by any chance, that they were interested and willing to fund her, her dream to become a scientist will come true. Never in her wildest dream though, that a prince would personally invite her, furthermore, willing to give her everything she needs and without limits. It was like a story from a fairy tale that her mother used to tell her, about a prince charming who will come and take the princess to his palace.

"It's an honor Your Highness, but it so sudden and…" Nina said excitedly, but at the same time was nervous.

"I know it is sudden, but I have a good eye for talented people when I see them" Lelouch interrupted.

"But Your Highness, I still haven't graduated from the Academy" Nina retorts, but immediately regretted it, afraid the prince would take back his offer.

"And I don't care about that. If you already have the necessary credits to graduate, I'm sure I can do something" Lelouch paused a moment. "But of course, if you don't want to and wish to continue in here, who I am to force you?"

No one seems to realize the underlying threat in Lelouch's words, although for other people it looked like Lelouch was giving Nina a choice, but Lelouch had indirectly told Nina that if she were to turn it down, there would be no second chance, but Lelouch does not mean that, he wants Nina under him. So even if she refuses, Lelouch would find another way to force her or there will be unpleasant consequences if she still refuses him.

"Stop!" Milly yelled with her arms crossing her chest making an 'x' sign. "It's so sudden Lelouch, and you must give her time to think"

Lelouch cursed Milly in his mind, just a little more and Nina would have given in.

"Of course Milly" Lelouch said pleasantly although inside he was fuming with her. "I will give you time to think about this, Nina, when you decide, please call me" with that, Lelouch give Nina his contact number.

"Your Highness, we are already behind schedule" Eva spoke up for the first time since they entered the room.

"I see then, I'm sorry our meeting must be cut short" Lelouch said to Nina and Milly. "But I'm afraid that duty calls"

"You don't need to accompany us Milly, I know you must have another job to do" Milly looked disappointed. "And I await your answer Nina, but please be quick. After all I don't have all the time in the world" Lelouch said jokingly.

"Good day to the both of you" Lelouch said as he began to leave.

"Wait Lelouch" Milly called, and Lelouch stopped for a second. "Can we still meet?"

"Of course Milly, but I will not promising you anything" Lelouch answered as he resumed walking, leaving the student council room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

**-Japanese resistance cell House-**

Inside a small house in the Shinjuku Ghetto that was harboring a Japanese resistance cell, the atmosphere was noticeably gloomy. Kaname Ohgi, Inoue, Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshida and Kallen Kōzuki or Kallen Stadtfeld all of them look depressed. The reason for this gloomy atmosphere was that yesterday, the Britannian army had captured Naoto Kōzuki; their leader and Kallen's older brother. What began as a simple scouting mission had ended in disaster; Naoto had sacrificed himself to make sure that the others could run away. The whereabouts and condition of Naoto remain unknown to them, they only could only pray for his safety.

"Damn! First Naoto's captured and then that Phantom Prince comes!" Tamaki yelled angrily as he hit the wall beside him.

This sentiment was shared by all; the arrival of the Phantom Prince was unexpected news to them.

"Why did one of the most powerful men in Britannia come here?" Ohgi wondered. "Kallen, has you heard about any of this before?"

"No, my stepmother has not said anything" Kallen answered with a disgusted tone when mentioning her stepmother.

"Fuck! Who care about that Brit, How about Naoto?" Tamaki asked, as soon as he said this an uncomfortable silence came over the room.

"Kallen, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about Naoto right now" Ohgi said dejectedly and Kallen just stayed silent.

Ohgi knew that Kallen was very worried about her brother right now. However, it is true that they cannot do anything now. Their resistance cell is only a small one; they have zero resources and very little manpower. If only they had Kyoto's support or were a part of the JLF (Japan Liberation Front), then they can do something, but they were just one of the many small resistance cells across Japan. Their cell has not done anything noticeable to gain the attention of Kyoto or the JLF; they had yet to even accomplish anything.

At this time, they truly felt how powerless they were. If they cannot save one of their friends, how can they liberate Japan and her people?

"Maybe there's news about Naoto on TV" Inoue proposed, trying to brighten the atmosphere as she turns on the TV.

"We interrupting this show for an important announcement from the government" It said in big, bolded letters on the TV, at this, everyone became very tense. They were afraid that this was about Naoto or his execution. The TV showed the image of Diethard Ried in front of facilities that were immediately recognized as the ones that had been built by the Ashfords in Shizuoka Ghetto.

"Today this morning, like all viewers have known, Siege Perilous Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of Britannia; that many know as the Phantom Prince, has arrived to Area 11" Diethard began, at that, everyone in the room relaxed.

"His arrival is known from his personal ship, the Eternal that is floating above the Tokyo Settlement, but the main reason for his arrival to Area 11 remains unknown." continued Diethard.

"However, just an hour ago, the prince had scheduled a press conference to make a statement. The place behind me are the facilities that the Ashfords built in Shizuoka Ghetto, and we have reliable information that the prince had just bought the property" Now this information got their attention; for the past year or so, the Ashfords had built a facility near the ghetto but no one knew for what. Some say that the Ashfords were building another school or something along those lines.

"Now the prince is coming out from inside the facilities" announced Diethard, the camera then zoomed in on Lelouch as he walked onto the stage.

"As the viewers can see, the prince is followed by his Royal Knight, Eva Angeline, the Silver Knight and Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve from the Rounds" the camera zoomed out to show Eva and Monica behind Lelouch.

"Huh, What a pompous bastard" commented Tamaki, but no one paid any attention to him.

"The prince will make his statement shortly" Diethard told the viewers as the camera adjusted to Lelouch, who was standing on the stage with Monica and Eva beside him, behind the three of them was a large TV screen.

"Greetings my fellow Britannian citizens and Japanese" Lelouch's statement was greeted with low mutterings; for a prince such as Lelouch to address an Area's people with their original nationality was unheard of before.

"Many of you are wondering why I have come to Japan" if Lelouch's first statement surprised them, this one just made everyone speechless.

"I assure you, I come in peace" Lelouch paused. "The reason I have come is because the conditions in this Area have grabbed my attention"

"The lack of stability and security, the terrorist attacks that have been happening more often and bolder lately, the standard of living in here and many other things" explained Lelouch, his tone of voice soft and smooth.

"So I have come to change it" proclaimed Lelouch. "The first action that I will take is that the Britannian army that had been stationed here, from now on, will be under my direct command" With that, the soldiers that have guarded Area 11 salute Lelouch, and the knightmares kneel before him.

"Clovis la Britannia will have no authority over the military starting now" With that, Lelouch raises his right hand in front of him.

"Siege Perilous Lelouch vi Britannia commands all of the Britannian military in Japan to ignore every order that Clovis will give and only obey my commands!" yelled Lelouch to the crowd and those watching TV.

"Yes, Your Highness!" a thunderous shout comes from the assembled soldiers.

"Secondly, I promise that in less than a year, there will be no more terrorists in Japan anymore" Many seemed shocked at Lelouch's bold statement, for him to promise to have eradicated the terrorists that had been plagued Area 11 in just a single year.

"To prove this I present to you, the Saitama Ghetto" at this, the screen behind Lelouch showed a real-time image of the Saitama Ghetto and particularly one building. When Ohgi sees it, he immediately recognizes the building.

"No, it's can't be" said Ohgi shakily, as his eyes widen with panic.

"Ohgi, you know that place?" asked Inoue, seeing their proxy leader look so shaken.

"It's the Yamato Alliance's base" at this, everyone's attention turn to him. "I've been there before with Naoto to discuss an alliance, but that failed"

"But then, if what you say true, how did prince Lelouch know the exact location?" asked Inoue, knowing that the Yamato Alliance is one of the most largest resistance cells around Tokyo and they have been secretive in hiding their base. Even Britannia only knew that they were in Saitama Ghetto, but not the exact location.

"Hey...that's probably just their former base" commented Tamaki, trying to reassure everyone that Lelouch could not possible find their base in such a short time.

"I don't think so" said Kallen as she look at the TV. On the TV, it now showed a great many people running out of the building in question, firing away at something.

"As you can see, this building is the base of the Yamato Alliance" announced Lelouch to the crowd, not even brothering to look at the screen behind him.

"But not for any longer" the camera zooms out so people can see the entire thing. Just above the Yamato Alliance base was the Eternal with its Blaze Luminous shielding the underside from the fire. For the first time, people seem to realize that the Eternal was no longer above the Tokyo Settlement. Once again Eternal had proved itself as the stealthiest ship Britannia had ever produced.

"It's not there anymore" yelled Tamaki, who as soon as he saw the Eternal, went running to the nearest window to see if Eternal was still above Tokyo or not. However, everyone's attention was on the TV.

Lelouch is seen taking out a communicator and whisper something into it. With that, the screen showed the Eternal moving and take a position not far from the building.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, the first annihilation of terrorists within Japan" as soon as Lelouch say that, the eternal fire many missiles at the building destroying it before ending it with it last attack. A beam shoots from eternal main cannon destroying everything near the building only leaving a huge crater.

Silent absolutely silent, just only a day and Lelouch just had been destroying one of the biggest resistances in area 11.

"And let this be a warning to the rest of the terrorists, the next one could be you" claimed Lelouch as he pointed his finger at the camera. "So if you surrender now, you will not meet the same end as the Yamato Alliance"

"But rest assured, there was not a single casualty from the Japanese who were not part of the Yamato Alliance" stated Lelouch. "After all, my targets were only the terrorist" there was something about Lelouch's smile that greatly unnerved Ohgi and his companions.

"It leaves a bad taste in my mouth when innocent people get hurt in the cross fight" said Lelouch as he holds his hand over his chest, feigning pain.

"People!" Yelled Lelouch suddenly, surprising everyone, as he dramatically opens his hand "Rejoice! For now on, I declare Shizuoka Ghetto as an independent area under my jurisdiction" declared Lelouch as the screen now switch to an aerial view of Shizuoka Ghetto.

"I invite every Japanese person to come here, for they who wish for a better life in this area under my command." Pause Lelouch for a moment, "I will welcome all, be it a Number or a Britannian to this area for they who wish to be treated equally without discrimination"

"But beware, for those that have ill intention while within these walls" Lelouch's tone became dark and his clencedh his fist in front of him. "For they will face the wrath of the Phantom… personally"

Lelouch then drew Arondight from his waist, and pointed it to the sky, "And fall before my sword" Lelouch then proceeded to point his sword at the camera.

"This is not a promise, but an oath!" declared Lelouch. "An oath that I swear under this sword" Lelouch finished, and silence reigned.

"The oath as the prince and as a man" to make his point Lelouch struck the sword to the ground in front of him. "The oath that I will fulfill, no matter what it takes"

"For the pride and glory of Britannia" proclaimed Lelouch as he raised his right hand as his left still held the handle of Arondight. "All Hail Britannia!" yelled Lelouch snapping the crowd from their trance.

"All Hail Britannia! All Hail Prince Lelouch!" the crowd shouted enthusiastically.

Kaname Ohgi, Inoue, Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Yoshida and Kallen Kōzuki/Stadtfeld, all of them were left speechless by Lelouch's proclamation.

"So, what do we do about this?" asked Inoue, the first regaining their composure.

"Perhaps we should wait and see?" suggested Yoshida, this seemed to irk Tamaki.

"What? Do you seriously believe what that Brit said?" his tone hostile as he looked at the Lelouch on TV with a disgusted look.

"What do you think about this, Kallen?" asked Ohgi when he sees Kallen just looking at Lelouch, lost in her thoughts.

"Eh? I think we should leave it be" Said Kallen after a moment, but she cannot help but think that the aura Lelouch had as he made in his speech was similar to her brother's. The confidence, the will, the charisma, and the intense look in Lelouch's eyes seem so similar to Naoto's, but different. How can she say it, it looked like there was a dam holding it all in, and what she saw earlier was only a fraction of it. It was very different from Naoto, who had the same passion, but more gentle, what she felt this time made her shiver; she felt that Lelouch's passion could consume her and engulf the world.

"Okay, but are we still doing that mission?" asked Ohgi to another member.

"Yes, we will continue it. We cannot make Naoto's sacrifice be wasted for nothing" answered Kallen pushing away what she was thinking earlier. At this, everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Kallen.

"Okay, we will proceed as we have planned" continued Ohgi and they began to discuss the plan to steal Clovis' chemical weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>-Narita-<strong>

**-Japan Liberation Front Base-**

Inside the meeting room in the JLF base at Narita, absolute silence reigned over, and the atmosphere inside the room was tense to say the least. The few people inside the room were waiting for their leader to speak first. General Katase Tatewaki just stayed silent with a troubled look on his face, Kusakabe was looking angry, Kyoshiro Tohdoh just closed his eyes in thought, the four Holy Sword members; Shogo Asahina, Nagisa Chiba,Ryoga Senba, and Kosetsu Urabe just stayed silent, patiently waiting for their leader to speak. However, if anyone were to look closely, they would be able see Senba with a calculating look on his face. No one noticed Senba's facial expression except for Asahina, who narrowed his eyes, but did nothing… yet.

"We cannot let this continue!" yelled Kusakabe furiously as he hit the table hard. "I suggest we attack this so-called 'independent' area immediately!"

Katase just looked at Kusakabe for a minute before averting his eyes to Tohdoh. "How you think about this, Tohdoh?"

After a brief silence, Tohdoh opened his eyes "We wait" Tohdoh said simply.

"This is a delicate matter to handle, if by any chance we attack Shizuoka Ghetto now. Then Lelouch will has his attention solely on us and without doubt, will come for us" Tohdoh paused, thinking about his next words. "Also, if we attack them, it will justify us as terrorists and we will, without doubt, lose support from the people" continued Tohdoh, his face grim.

Thinking about it again, Tohdoh could not but help to think that this was Lelouch's plan from the beginning; the independent area, although Lelouch said that it was under his jurisdiction, it was still under Britannian rule, just only separate from the already governing government of Area 11. Furthermore, he has not said that the Japanese would be granted citizenship or not, just only better living. In short, the true aim of the independent area is to gather a work force from the Japanese for what, Tohdoh does not know, and to cut the support from the JLF and other resistance cells. In addition to making the Japanese people support him. This was a very disturbing conclusion. If they do not do anything about it, they will lose support, but if they attack, they too will lose the support from the people. Because it will justify what Lelouch had said that they were terrorist and make their own people hate them for destroying their only hope for a better life. This was truly a brilliant strategy; they are now in the check from Lelouch. Whatever they do in the end, they will lose, and Lelouch would win. Furthermore, Lelouch had nothing to lose at all in the end except his facility and that could be quickly rebuilt.

"Are you a coward, Tohdoh?" asked Kusakabe pointing his finger at Tohdoh. "Are you saying we should just stay here without doing anything?"

"Yes" a blunt answer from Tohdoh, but before Kusakabe could say anything else, Katase cut him off.

"Tohdoh is right; we cannot afford to lose support from the people right now." With this, Katase silenced Kusakabe.

"Senba" called Tohdoh, snapping him from his thoughts. "You have met Lelouch before, what do you think about him?" asked Tohdoh to Senba one of the oldest and wisest members of the Four Swords.

This revelation seemed to shock Katase and Kusakabe, but only Katase voiced it. "You have met the Phantom, Senba?"

Senba jus nodded his head. "Just one month before Britannia declared war on Japan" said Senba solemnly. "The only one that knew this were prime minister, Genbu Kururugi, and Tohdoh"

With that, Senba explained that to open negotiations with Britannia at the time; Genbu ordered him to take a shipment of sakuradite to Britannian forces that had attacked Russia at the time. When Senba delivered the shipment, he met with Lelouch for only a short time, and Lelouch promised to bring this to the Emperor's attention. True to his word, Lelouch alerted the Emperor and the negotiations began. However, the negotiations did not go smoothly and in the end, they war was unavoidable.

"If one thing I am sure about _princeLelouch,_ is that we mustn't take his word lightly" there was respect when Ryoga spoke about Lelouch, and this was not lost on Tohdoh and Asahina.

"_Prince Lelouch_ is a man of his word" said Senba, seemingly lost in memory, "He has all the characteristics that we look for in a leader"

"However, he is also ruthless in accomplishing his goals" Senba paused for a moment. "He reminds me of Oda Nobunaga and Mitsuhide Akechi, he is the perfect combination of the two"

"Preposterous! To compare some Britannian brat with two of our greatest heroes!" said Kusakabe, voicing his displeasure.

At this, Senba was glaring at him angrily. "You have not yet met him before, if you have you will not speak of him like that!"

"This is enough!" declared Katase. "We will not provoke Lelouch, do you understand that, Kusakabe?" with that, Kusakabe begrudgingly nodded his head and stormed his way out the door.

"*Sigh* I hope Kusakabe doesn't do anything foolish" said Katase as he too exits the room, with that, everyone begins to exit the room one by one.

"Senba, could you stay? I have something to talk to you about" said Tohdoh before Senba left the room. Asahina seemed to want to stay too, but Tohdoh's glare told him otherwise.

"What do you want to talk about, Tohdoh?" ask Senba as the other go out leaving the two of them alone.

"Do you respect him, Senba?" asked Tohdoh, straight to the point and Senba knew he spoke about Lelouch.

"Yes" answered Senba. "I greatly respect him, even if he is the enemy that we must face" Tohdoh just nodded his head, motioning for Senba to continue.

"He has the characters that this old samurai searches for in his lord," answered Senba. "I only regret that I was not born a Britannian or he was not born Japanese, then I would have been able to serve him"

"But rest assured, my opinion doesn't change anything at all." Say Senba, "For my loyalty is for you Tohdoh"

"I see, I know how you feel, Senba; to serve a capable lord is a samurai's greatest wish" Tohdoh agreeded. "But refrain yourself from saying this to anyone else, because they will not like it"

"I understand" with that, Senba stood to leave, but Tohdoh asked him one more question;

"If you must pick between us and him, who do you side with?"

"…. You don't have to ask that, the answer is clear" answered Senba after a moment of pause, and then left.

"Asahina, you can come out now" called Tohdoh, and from the shadows Asahina came out.

"As expected from Tohdoh, you knew I was here," said Asahina as he walked up to Tohdoh.

"Of course, because I didn't see you leave the room" commented Tohdoh, then he became serious "How do you think about that, Asahina?"

Asahina's face hardened at Tohdoh's question, "It's too perfect. The facility and the attack on the Yamato alliance are too close to be coincidences" Tohdoh just nodded his head.

He agreed with Asahina, the facility that the Ashford built just finished two months ago, but as soon as it was completed, the Ashfords just left without doing anything. Then, out of nowhere, the Ashford sold the facilities to Lelouch, who just arrived to Japan. However, it would be a different story if the Ashfords built it by Lelouch's order, but it also raises questions that Tohdoh does not like; for example, since when did Lelouch plan this, if the Ashfords built it by his orders then Lelouch has been planning this even before he came to Japan.

Then the attack at Yamato Alliance, not many that know this but Yamato Alliance is JLF under cover unit under the guise of resistance cell to spy and recruit JLF new member. It easier for the JLF to move around and make Britannia lower they security thinking it to be just a normal resistance cell. However, the timing of the attack is perfectly matched the annual meeting, the only time the all member of the Yamato alliance gather at one place. With that, Lelouch in one swoop can destroy them all, but the only one that know this are the high ranking officer in JLF. The only conclusion that Tohdoh can make is there are a traitor in their rank and a high-ranking officer.

"Tohdoh, could it be that…?" "No, he cannot be the traitor" Tohdoh cut in before Asahina finished his question.

"But judging by his reaction…." Argued Asahina.

"I know, but if word was spread that one of the Holy Swords is a traitor, what do you think will happen?" asked Tohdoh, Asahina just stayed silent.

"And there still is no proof that he is a traitor" Tohdoh said. "For now, it's best to up our security and increase surveillance" Asahina just nodded at Tohdoh, for now there was nothing they could do except to wait and see. With that, the two of them exited the room.

However, unknown to them, as soon as they exited the room, another figure came out from the shadows. Then that figure quickly left before anyone noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kyōto House-<strong>

The members of the Six Houses of Kyōto, Tatsunori Osakabe, Hidenobu Kubouin, Kaguya Sumeragi, Taizō Kirihara, Tousai Munakata just sat silently after Lelouch's announcement. Every one of them was thinking how they should take it. Well, except for Kaguya. The girl had a dreamy look on her face since the moment Lelouch first appeared on TV.

"Mistress Kaguya, What do you think we should do?" asked Taizo, snapping Kaguya from her daydream.

"Uh..Uhum, for now, the best course of action is to wait" stated Kaguya, looking at them all.

"It seems the best move for now. Lelouch's actions have uprooted the balance here" Agreed Taizo, he knew that what Lelouch did today would throw Japan into chaos. They must quickly adapt to this change or they will be consumed by Lelouch's way of handling things.

"But should we support him?" ask Tousai suddenly, "His independent area will greatly help the civilian"

"Yes, it seem a good idea," agree Hidenobu, "After all he seem support us by said Japan and Japanese"

Hearing them, Taizo just frown, although it is true that Lelouch refer area 11 as Japan and eleven as Japanese. However, he never actually said he recognize them as such for all he know that had been only in mouth.

"I don't agree" stated Tatsunori. "We still don't know his true nature, it's still too fast to judge him" Taizo just smiled at him; Tatsunori just raised a valid point.

"I will speak with him" stated Kaguya, to the surprise of everyone. "And I will judge him"

"But Kaguya, we are still not sure if…." Said Taizo, but Kaguya raise her hand to stop him.

"Do you doubt me?" asked Kaguya with a pleasant smile, but instantly, everyone became tense.

There are reasons why this small girl had become the leader of the Six Houses of Kyōto, not only because she was the head of the oldest family or the cousin of the prime minister. Under the carefree and loveable character lies a wise and skilled girl beyond her years.

"Then it's settled. Taizo, please arrange the meeting immediately" ordered Kaguya as Taizo can only nod his head in defeat with the rest of the members. Sometimes they feel pathetic because they are being ordered around by a girl who could pass as their granddaughter.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tokyo Settlement-<strong>

**-Viceroy's Palace-**

**-Clovis Personal Office-**

"BAM!"

Clovis just threw a book at the TV in his office after Lelouch's announcement. Beside him, Bartley just stared at Clovis in shock, never in his time serving him had he ever seen him this angry before. An angry scowl and furious looking replaced the usually easygoing and friendly face that Clovis had. However, Bartley cannot blame his prince, because what Lelouch has done is something worse than death to Clovis. Lelouch had just effectively made him a fool and humiliated Clovis in the eyes of the public, far worse when news of this spreads back to Pendragon. He will be a laughing-stock for years to come; even if he dies, he will be remembered as a fool, worse than Odysseus' nickname as the 'mediocre prince'.

Hate and envy that the only feeling that Clovis feels now, hate for what Lelouch done to him and envy for what Lelouch capable than him. Ever since Lelouch succeed and rise above other siblings in royal family and become equal to Schneizel, he had felt inferior to them especially Lelouch.

"Bartley!" yell Clovis angrily, "How goes the progress with Code-R?"

"There is no progress, Your Highness," answered Bartley, Clovis just clenched his teeth.

Project Code-R if it succeeds people would recognize him. Code-R is his last hope to gain an advantage over Lelouch and even Schneizel. No one knew about this project but a select few, not even Schneizel or the Emperor.

"Do whatever it takes to finish Code-R!" demanded Clovis. "I don't care how, but do it quickly. We don't have any more time"

"Yes, Your Highness" answered Bartley, thinking Clovis must be really desperate.

"Also, what forces do I command besides my royal guards?" asked Clovis his eye shut tightly, for Lelouch to just strip him from power, he will be hopeless with just only political support. Those nobles in court will choose Lelouch over him since he is the one that commands the soldiers.

"My own squad and the Purists, Your Highness" said Bartley but Clovis suddenly open his eyes.

"Explain" ordered Clovis, confused as to why he can command the Purist Faction.

"Because the Purists are an independent squad, Your Highness, although they are inside the military, they are actually outside its command chain. So Your Highness can command them" explained Bartley and for the first time since Lelouch's announcement, Clovis smile.

"Lelouch, I swear you will pay for this humiliation" whispered Clovis darkly as a plan began to be formulated in his mind.

"Yes, this could work. Just you wait Lelouch, for I will make you taste the same humiliation as I did" a chuckle slipped out of Clovis, for he will get his revenge on Lelouch.

* * *

><p>...Please Review...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

Merry Christmas everyone and thanks to Desodus for Beta reading this chapter

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia<p>

Chapter 4: Assassination

**-** **Shizuoka Ghetto -**

Two days have passed since Lelouch's declarations. Right now, Lelouch is sitting in his personal office looking at the large screen which displayed the masses of Eleven that have come to his independent area. Eva stands beside the screen as she gives Lelouch the report about the progress of his plan.

The after effects Lelouch's declaration had made not only the Elevens, but also the Britannian nobles in Area 11 to divide into two factions. In short, Area 11 has fallen into chaos; there were those who supported Lelouch and those who opposed him. The nobles who supported Lelouch saw this as an opportunity to make a fortune; with the discrimination against the Elevens, there were worker shortages for jobs. Only Elevens who have become Honorary Britannians can work in Britannia industry. Therefore, this situation left many of the Elevens unemployed. However, with Lelouch's independent area, this shortage of workers is solved and the Elevens have work and can make a living. Nevertheless, the nobles who oppose Lelouch do not see this because of their pride and of the teaching of Britannia; all men are not born equal.

On the Eleven's side; at first, many were skeptical about this and thought it was all a trick, a practical joke to disgrace them more from Britannia. Only after the first group of Elevens came to the Shibuya ghetto, those who were brave enough come see it. After that, the news spread quickly, Lelouch was true to his word and many more came. However, there were still those who were too stubborn and mistrusted him to come and join. Even so, Lelouch does not let just anyone enter; Lelouch is aware that terrorists can blend in and sneak inside. They could only join him after passing a series of investigations and psychological questions. This was how Lelouch separates them, although this method is not a hundred percent accurate, but it is better than blindly let anyone join him. For those who do not pass will be taken to interrogation and 'asked' for the real reason why they were here.

Even so, the last two days have been too quiet for his liking, especially from Clovis; he who still refuses to meet with him. Because he had expected Clovis to confront him, after all, Lelouch had just embarrassed Clovis and stripped him of his power. The movement of the Purist Faction led by Marika's brother; Kewell Soresi is also suspicious. Thinking about it made Lelouch angry. He had predicted that after he seized command of the military, all that Clovis had left would only be his own Royal Guard and Bartley's soldiers, but it seems Lelouch missed the Purist Faction. Lelouch only realized later that the Purists were not under military command and he knew that the Purists would side with his brother. Furthermore, half of the soldiers that are stationed in Tokyo are Purists. He cursed Clovis for stationing all of them in Tokyo. However, this was also advantageous for him; with the Purists focused in one location, Lelouch can destroy them in one swoop if they prove too dangerous to his plans.

"That's all" finished Eva after reading the report, but Lelouch just smiled at her and nodded his head. After all, he cannot say that he was not listening to a single word that Eva had said. The last time he told the truth, Eva had made sure that the paperwork for him had increased tenfold. Thinking about it makes Lelouch shudder at the mountain of paperwork that he already needed to finish.

"Today you have a meeting with the nobles and an appointment with Kaguya Sumeragi, the leader of Kyōto House"

Lelouch just looked at Eva and blinked his eyes a few times "Can you repeat that again?"

"Today you have a meeting with the nobles and an appointment with Kaguya Sumeragi, the leader of Kyōto House" repeated Eva.

"I know, I have meeting with the nobles, but I don't remember scheduling an appointment with Kaguya" Lelouch said confused. "And didn't I tell you to reject it?"

"We have said that to her, but she doesn't listen and continues to request to meet you" Eva explained irritably. "Furthermore, she keeps sending that request every ten minutes. Frankly, it is annoying"

Now, for the calm and collected Eva to be that irritated says a lot about Kaguya. Lelouch, himself was not looking forward to seeing her because of the rumor he had heard about Kaguya. From what it said about her, she is quite a daredevil and has a personality like Nonette. In addition, the nobles seem too afraid of her and there was a story that she had sent one of the nobles that irked her to an asylum.

"Sigh, there's no way out of this." Lelouch just closed his eyes in defeat, maybe the sooner he meets her the sooner she will leave him alone.

"Also, for today, you will be accompanied by Marika" added Eva who looked displeased with that.

Lelouch knew that today was for the Eternal's maintenance and Eva is the one who supervises this. Monica and Liliana were also busy testing the prototype of the seventh generation knightmare frame designed by him and Cecile. Right now in Britannia, the only ones that had developed seventh generation prototypes are he and Schneizel's Camelot team.

"I see, and how about that matter?" asked Lelouch and Eva knew that Lelouch was talking about the secret project Clovis seems to have.

"We still looking into it, but from the investigation, it seems Clovis was conducting human experiments to create super soldiers" answered Eva, Lelouch frown at this. Human experiments were taboo, and banned by the world. Lelouch cannot help but think how far Clovis has fallen to doing something like that. However, this too interests Lelouch and made him wonder how far Clovis' project has progressed. If this project proves to be useful, then he will take it from Clovis with his consent or not. The prospect of commanding a group of super soldiers seems to be appeal to him greatly, at this, Lelouch just smiles.

"And how about that prisoner? As he accepted it?" asked Lelouch, he really wanted to get that man's loyalty, his plans would then proceed far more quickly than before.

"He still said that he needs more time" answered Eva, Lelouch frowned again.

"I see" answered Lelouch, he knows that man will not move for money or position but he must tread carefully, for one mistake can create another troublesome enemy for Lelouch.

"You can go, Eva" dismissed Lelouch.

"Yes, Your Highness" with that, Eva walked out of the room and left Lelouch alone. Suddenly, his cellphone rang.

"Yes, it's me. Do you have new information?" asked Lelouch.

When he hears the answer, Lelouch cannot help but smile, it seems that 'seed' from years ago has finally bloomed into a wonderful flower. With this, the end of the JLF is at hand, it will only be a matter of time before they fall before him.

"Soon, soon enough, and…hehe-HAHAHAHA…." Lelouch laughed manically inside his office.

* * *

><p><strong>-Viceroy's Palace-<strong>

"I still wonder how you can stand them" asked Marika to Lelouch after their meeting with the noble. "They just think about themselves, and try to suck up. Their intentions are so clear, Lelouch" Marika continued to rant next to him.

Truly, this meeting test Lelouch's patient greatly. 'Do the nobles in Area 11 not know the meaning of the word 'subtly'?' Lelouch asked himself. He too, agrees with Marika.

"I mean, I know that some of them hate you but should they be so open about it? And that other one who's trying to get on your good side" Marika seems angry as she stomps her feet when she walked. "The 'I have a daughter that I would like you to meet Your Highness' I mean, his intention is so clear"

Lelouch just walked on saying nothing, but could not but help be disgusted at the noble who offered his daughter to him. She was just only five years old.

However, Marika's rant was cut short as they passed the Purist Faction's leader, Kewell Soresi, and Marika's older brother and his second in command, Villetta Nu.

"Hello Brother" Marika said coldly, making Lelouch flinch slightly for the usually gentle and warm Marika to be this cold.

"Hello sister, still serving _him_ are you?" asked Kewell not brothering to hide his feelings towards Lelouch.

Lelouch just stayed silent, not surprised from this, but it seems that Marika took insult to this.

"Please be respectful, _brother_. After all, he is a prince" growled Marika as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Huh, you cannot order me, Marika" Sneered Kewell.

"Oh yes I can, the last time I check, I am a Royal Knight and you are just a knight" retorted Marika and it seemed to make Kewell angry.

"You should be careful with your words Marika, He is not the only prince here" threatened Kewell. Marika and Lelouch narrow their eyes.

"Please be careful with _your_ words. Just because you are out of my jurisdiction, it doesn't mean that I cannot strip you of your rights" Lelouch stated calmly, he does not take threats to his subordinates lightly. "And the last time I check, Clovis doesn't have the privilege to strip a Royal Knight's rank but I on other hand…."

"Grr, we are leaving, Villetta" growled Kewell as he walks away.

However, Villetta seemed to have something to say, but she had difficulty saying it.

"Villetta!" called Kewell, and Villetta soon ran to follow him.

"Okay, that was weird" Marika commented, when she sees Villetta's manner. "But I'm sorry for my brother, Your Highness"

"No, it doesn't matter to me" Lelouch said casually, "Whatever he does, my views about you don't change"

"Thank you, Your Highness" whispered Marika. "Now, let's go to your date, Your Highness!" Marika yelled enthusiastically and making Lelouch face fault to her sudden change.

Lelouch cannot help but smile at her when he sees her like this. The relation between the two siblings is a complicated one, and the two seem to despise each other. However, Lelouch does not want to pry deeply into this, he knew that everyone has a secret that he/she does not want anyone to know.

'Although Villetta's manner seems off, I will investigate that later' thought Lelouch as he walked with Marika to the meeting place with Kaguya. Then he registers what Marika had just said. "It's a meeting Marika, not a date!" but Marika just laughs at him.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Akihabara-**

"Marika, can I ditch this meeting?" Lelouch asked Marika, who was standing beside him.

"No you can't, Your Highness" Marika answered, trying to hold her laughter.

"Even if I say that I will pay you tenfold your original salary?" Lelouch asked desperately.

"Tempting, but no. It will reflect badly on you image, my prince." Marika answered, but Lelouch was not convinced with her giggling.

"Sigh" Lelouch just sighing annoyed looking at the place of the meeting. He swear the next time he meet Kaguya, he will the one who decide the place.

The source of Lelouch irritation that Kaguya decide to meet Lelouch in Akihabara, although Lelouch does not have any problem with the place, the building that Kaguya choose is.

'From all of the places Kaguya could have chosen, she picked Akihabara, why here?' thought Lelouch as he rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming.

Thinking back, Lelouch wondered why Akihabara, when Britannia invaded Japan, the only place that had the minimum property damage or the only place that did not become a war zone. Even after Britannia won, there were no talks about turning this place into ghetto, and more surprisingly, this place received a huge fund to maintain it under the orders of his brother Clovis. At first, he thought nothing of it, but now, looking around, he seems to understand Clovis' reason and perhaps the answer as to why this place was not damaged in the war. Because everywhere Lelouch looked were maid cafés, anime shops, manga cafés, etc. and he is sure that is the reason. A sudden chill ran up his spine when he thinks that his brother and the commander of the invading force to Japan are secretly otakus, if that is true, then it is not weird that Akihabara was preserved when the war happened.

However, back to the main topic, the place that Kaguya choose was a maid café; perhaps a high class maid café that only nobles can afford, but it was still a maid café. With a huge banner saying "WELCOME, MY DARLING PRINCE LELOUCH, KAGUYA IS WAITING INSIDE" in bold with Kaguya making a heart shape with her hands. In addition, it does not help that there is a message board saying, "Reserved for Kaguya's marriage meeting with Prince Lelouch"

For the first time in his life Lelouch does not know what to do with all of this, and with the people who surrounding the place whispering around. Truly, this day is the worst day in his life; he should know about this when he heard the rumors about Kaguya.

'This is so embarrassing and humiliating' thought Lelouch as Marika now down right laughing at him.

"Marika, I'm cutting your salary to 70% and a month desk job of paperwork," Lelouch said and immediately Marika stop laughing, her face turned white as a ghost.

"You only joking right my prince?" Marika asked Lelouch but he just smirk and make Marika pale.

"Oh, I serious Marika or perhaps another month" Lelouch said and wisely Marika shut her mouth.

"Better get it over with quickly" Lelouch said as he entered the café with Marika, who was still pale and walked like a robot.

"Welcome back Master!" a line of maids greet him as soon as he entered.

"We have been waiting, right this way" said one of the maids, escorting them to the room that Lelouch guessed was for VIP only.

"Have a good time, master" said the maid as she opened the door.

Just as he got inside, a blur suddenly tackled Lelouch to the ground, "W..What?"

"Kaguya!" Shouted a man, and Lelouch recognized him as Taizō Kirihara.

"Hello master Lelouch, nyaa" all the blood suddenly left his face when he gets a good look at Kaguya.

Kaguya was dressed in a black gothic maid outfit with cat ears and tail and make moves resembling a cat.

A sudden flash brings his attention to Marika with her hand phone taking a picture. Immediately, he pushes Kaguya and quickly stands up.

"Nyaa, master is so rough" Kaguya exclaimed as she laid on the floor.

"Please behave yourself, Kaguya" Taizo said, rubbing his temple.

"Nyaa!" Kaguya stands up and runs back to stand beside Taizo.

"Marika, delete that picture, now" Lelouch ordered, but Marika just smirked.

"Oh, why should I?" Marika asked, teasing him.

"If not, I will make you do more paperwork" Lelouch said, as he tried threatening Marika, but she just smiled.

"Okay, but I will show this picture to Monica and Eva first" Lelouch was now downright afraid of the consequences were that to happen.

"Okay you win" Lelouch said, defeated, and a bright smile graced Marika's face, how the mighty have fallen; to be blackmailed by his own knight.

"Ehem" coughed Taizo bringing Lelouch's attention to him.

"Please sit" Taizo said formally and so Lelouch sat with Marika beside him.

"My name is Taizō Kirihara, and I am one of the members of the Six Houses of Kyōto and this Kaguya Sumeragi" Introduce Taizo.

Kaguya had her own greeting. "Nyaa, Hello Master Lelouch"

Lelouch just stared at Kaguya before speaking. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia and this is my knight, Marika Soresi"

"It's nice to meet you, prince Lelouch" Taizo said pleasantly. "Now, we may discuss the reason of this meeting"

"Um, first, I must say that I am currently not looking for a wife" Lelouch said, but Taizo just stared him, a blank look on his face as if he does not understand what Lelouch was talking about, before something clicked in his mind.

"Kaguya!" yelled Taizo as Kaguya ran to hide behind Lelouch.

"Master, please protect me, nyaa" exclaimed Kaguya from behind Lelouch.

Lelouch just does not know what to think any more about it, and Marika was giggling, finding his situation very funny.

"I apologize, but the reason we are meet today is to discuss about the special zone" Taizo said tiredly "And for anything else, it's because Kaguya was the one who arranged everything"

"It must be hard" Lelouch said offhandedly and Taizo just nodded at him.

"Kaguya, please come back" Taizo said tiredly and Lelouch cannot help but to pity the old man.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk" Lelouch asked Taizo still looking at Kaguya who still act like a cat.

"Yes, first about…" Taizo then explained about the Six Houses of Kyōto's point of view about Lelouch's special area.

The talks continued for about an hour, discussing about the lives of Elevens in the area and so on. All the time they discussed, Kaguya looked bored and Taizo was the one that handle the talking.

"I understand the gist of it" Taizo said understandingly. "For that, we thank you for it"

"Yes, but I make my point clear. Although I cannot give anything more about it" Lelouch said as he still eyed Kaguya, sometimes he could see a dangerous glint in the girl's eyes but it quickly disappears.

"We of the Six Houses of Kyōto will support the special area" Taizo said as he drinks his tea and Lelouch cannot help but smile, it seems his plan is going smoothly.

"Yes, I appreciate that" Lelouch said, smiling softly as he drinks his tea, but on the inside, he is laughing. Since the beginning, the goal of his special area was to gather manpower and resources for his plan. He knew that sooner or later if the Elevens gather in his special area, then the Six Houses of Kyōto will have no choice but to support him.

Lelouch knew that the Six Houses of Kyōto secretly support the JLF to liberate Japan. However, now the Six Houses of Kyōto do not have any choice but _to_ support him too. What they don't know, is the resources that the Six Houses of Kyōto give him will be used to fight the JLF, and one thing for sure is that the amount of resources the Six Houses of Kyōto give him will be more then what the JLF recieve. Because they have to choose between supporting the army or the people, and Lelouch knows that they will choose the people.

With that, Lelouch doesn't need to use his own resource to fight JLF. The irony of his plan doesn't escape Lelouch, to use their own people and resources against themselves. He knows that maybe some of them realize this, but they cannot do anything or perhaps doesn't see it. Because what he offers, is something that they cannot resist and people tend to blind themselves if there is a good deal in front of them. Never less his plan going smoothly with this.

"Now that the boring talks are over, nyaa" Said Kaguya suddenly. "Master Lelouch, please marry me!" Soon enough, Lelouch and Taizo sprayed tea all over the table when they heard Kaguya.

"What?" yelled Lelouch and Taizo at the same time, and Marika continued giggling.

"I have decided that you will be my husband, nyaa" declared Kaguya as she points her finger to Lelouch.

"Kaguya! You cannot be serious!" yelled Taizo, but a glare from her shuts him up quickly.

"How about it, master?" Kaguya asked Lelouch, and he cannot help but think that maybe this girl is bipolar, because she can be very scary and the next moment be smiling cutely.

"Or you don't like me nyaa?" Kaguya asked with her eye that looked very close to crying and with those cat ears and maid outfit do not help either.

"Um, no?" Lelouch said unsure of himself, but Kaguya suddenly smiled brightly.

"Nya!" said Kaguya happly, Lelouch sweat dropped at this.

"Now let`s talk alone, nyaa" Kaguya said as she dragged Lelouch out of the room, leaving the other two who to stare dumbfounded at them.

"Hey, where are you go?" Lelouch asked the now full of energy Kaguya as she drags him to an unknown destination.

However, Kaguya continued on without answering, and Lelouch resigned to his fate. Suddenly, Kaguya pushed him into another room, caught off guard, Lelouch stumbled a little and when he regained him balance, Lelouch sees Kaguya locking the door.

"Now we can talk more freely here, Prince Lelouch" Kaguya said, her earlier playfulness now gone.

Now Lelouch could not help but feel nervous at her sudden change of attitude, how that this little girl with cat ear ands and a maid outfit could become so scary. Before, he thought that Kaguya was just a figurehead of the Six Houses of Kyōto and just a kid, but it seems there is more to her.

"Please relax, my prince, this room is soundproof" Kaguya said as she walked over to Lelouch, and he cannot help but sense an ominous presence from her.

Suddenly Lelouch realized that as his back hits the wall, he had subconsciously taken a step back. Now Kaguya is right before him and smirking at him.

"Now, please relax master, nyaa" Kaguya said suddenly, and that ominous feeling was suddenly gone, replaced by a cheerfulness that caused Lelouch to face faulted at her.

"Nyaa, you smell so good, master" Kaguya said as she hugged and caressed Lelouch's face.

"Please tell me, what do you want?" Lelouch asked her as she continues to caress him.

"What I want?" Kaguya asked softly, "No, what is it that you want, Lelouch?"

Suddenly, Kaguya released him and twirled around in front of him. "I know that you are not someone who gives something out of generosity"

"There is always some kind of string attached" Continued Kaguya as she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Or something more than what you have showed"

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked, playing dumb. "I just want a better life for the Japanese and to exterminate terrorists"

Now, Kaguya's eyes narrowed at him and Lelouch just stared back at her, before, Kaguya had caught him off guard, but now she will not.

"What you said to Taizo was just what he wanted to hear" Kaguya stated and now Lelouch becomes intrigued by her. "And not the complete truth"

"And why do you say that? Do you doubt my word?" Lelouch asked her, Kaguya just shook her head.

"No, you're a man of your word, that's what Senba said about you and I trust his judgment" now Lelouch narrowed his eyes at her, he should have known that Senba would say unnecessary things.

"You're right, I just want enough fame to make me the successor to the throne and bringing peace to here will boost my chances" Lelouch lied smoothly while smiling at her, trying to change her from talking about the JLF. It is better for him that Kaguya does not question him about his meeting with Senba.

"Besides with the competition against my other siblings, I must have some kind of ace to make me the worthy one for the throne" but Kaguya just smirked at him.

"I don't believe that that is the only reason, or your real reason" Kaguya said simply, her gaze seem to penetrate him. "And you are not that type of man, you are more than that"

Lelouch just continued smiling, but inside, he is frowning at Kaguya, he was sure that his answer would satisfy her because it is a common fact for the people. However, it seems Kaguya can read him deeper than that, to look at his true nature. Now he knows why Kaguya is the leader of the Six Houses of Kyōto, there was something more than just a cute face.

'Truly, you are a dangerous person, Kaguya' Lelouch thought, he cannot say that aloud after all. 'It's better to play her game for now'

"And what type of man I am?" Lelouch asked her, daring her to say more but to his disappointment, Kaguya just gave him a mysterious smile.

"That's for another time, but for now I know that I was right about you" Lelouch frowned at Kaguya's statement. "For today, I just wanted to confirm what kind of a man you were"

"However, please remember that I will definitely uncover your true motive and plan" Kaguya stated like a declaration of war.

"Is that a challenge?" Lelouch asked feeling amused at Kaguya, he actually enjoyed talking to her like this and not with her previous persona.

"Yes" Kaguya said walking to him. "If I win, you are going to marry me, but if you win, I will give myself to you"

"Isn't that…." Lelouch said but suddenly, Kaguya pulled him to her and the next thing Lelouch knows; Kaguya placed her lips on his and was kissing him. Lelouch is too shocked to do anything and just stared blankly at her.

"This is my thanks to you" Kaguya said as she released a dumbfounded Lelouch.

"For now, this is good enough, nyaa" Kaguya said as she skipped to the door. "Until next time, master" With that, Kaguya left Lelouch standing there, frozen in place.

"That was my first kiss" he whispered, and it was not until Marika came to get him, that Lelouch came out of his trance.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the same time)<strong>

**-** **Shizuoka Ghetto -**

**-** **Testing Field -**

"Huh?" Monica said as she suddenly felt very irritable about something and wanted to kill someone right now.

"Hehehe, don't lose your concentration Monica! Is this the level of a Rounds?" Liliana said playfully as she fired her Assault Rifle from her black Gloucester at Monica's prototype unit. However, Monica just activates her blaze luminous shield and remains unscratched.

"Liliana" Monica call suddenly from the communication link, her hair shadowed her eyes and suddenly, Liliana feels an extreme dread coming from Monica.

"I will discipline you" Monica said in a sing-song voice, but Liliana knew better. So she immediately runs away from her. However, Monica stops her by firing a beam from her prototype unit to the ground in front of Liliana. Then Liliana's screams of terror can be heard from the testing field.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the same time)<strong>

**-** **Shizuoka Ghetto -**

**-** **Eternal command room -**

Eva suddenly snaps the pencil in her hand and the crew looks at her strangely. However, that changes to fear when they feel the dark aura or perhaps killing intent coming from her.

"Is there something wrong?" Eva asked sweetly but the crew knew better then to pry at this, so they resumed their work posthaste.

Meanwhile Eva feels the same way as Monica, and cannot help to think that this is because of Lelouch and has something to do with Kaguya. When Lelouch come backs, she will tortu…*ahem* ask him what happen at the meeting. If she is not satisfied with the answer Lelouch gives, the paperwork that he must do will rise tenfold (At this, Lelouch feels a cold sweat go down his spine)

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Road-**

"So what happened between the two of you?" Marika asked Lelouch, who just looked out from the car window.

"Did something happen between the two of you alone in that room?" Teased Marika, and Lelouch just stayed silent, not believing that some girl just stole his first kiss. He cannot say that, it would be the end for him, so it is better to stay quiet about it.

"It was nothing" Lelouch answered, but he knew that she was not buying that from the grin on her face.

"So something happened" Marika squealed out loud, making Lelouch's eyebrows twitch madly, so for the rest of the journey he ignored her.

However, Lelouch realized that the road they were taking was opposite from their destination.

"Marika, why are we heading in the opposite direction?" Lelouch asked, immediately, Marika looked out and she too foundd this weird.

"Hey driver, where are we heading?"Marika asked as she knocked on the glass that divide the passenger seat and the driver. Suddenly the driver lowered the glass and sprayed Marika's face, she immediately fell unconscious.

"WHAT!" Lelouch yelled to the driver and immediately brought out his gun. "What the meaning of this!"

"Please relax Your Highness, your knight is just asleep" The driver said smoothly and Lelouch realized that this driver was different than before. "And please don't waste the bullet, because this glass is bulletproof"

"Where is the driver from before?" Lelouch asked as he keeps the gun pointed at the driver.

"Oh, he's just rest in the trunk" The driver said slowly. "Forever"

Now, Lelouch was sure this is an assination attempt on him, not a kidnapping. He cursed himself for lowering his guard this much. "Who do you work for?" Lelouch asked.

"For someone that greatly finds you a nuisance" The driver said. "For now, please enjoy your last ride and please don't try to use your phone, because the inside of this car is already being jammed"

Lelouch just stared at the man, and tried to use his phone, but there was only static. Then he tried to open the door, but the door was already locked, he had no other options. The windows are bulletproof as well, so shooting at the window is just wasting bullets, now his safe and secure car has become a coffin, a death trap.

"Where are you taking me?" Lelouch asked trying to delay the driver.

"To the Shinjuku Ghetto, it's a sad story that a prince died from a terrorist bombing" The driver comment offhandedly, and now Lelouch knew the aim for his assassination.

With his death, the situation in Area 11 will truly fall into chaos, and everything that he has done will be useless. The only one that will gain from any of this is Clovis, thinking about it made him angry.

'Damn, to think Clovis could be this daring' Lelouch thought, he should have seen this beforehand, the signs were everywhere but he chose not to see it. Maybe because deep down, he still thinks Clovis as his brother and trusted him to not do something like this, but everything is already too late. He swears that if he survives this, Clovis will pay dearly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tokyo Settlement-<strong>

**-Viceroy's Palace-**

**-Clovis' Personal Office-**

Clovis cannot help but smile, his plan to kill Lelouch is going smoothly. If he plays his cards right, after Lelouch's death he could take the Eternal and whatever else Lelouch had.

'Oh, how sweet this is' Clovis thought, to take all that his brother had, 'The perfect revenge'

"Cheers, Kewell" Clovis said to Kewell as he raised a glass of wine. "For your brilliant mind to advise me for this plan"

"Thank you, Your Highness" Kewell said, slightly bowing to Clovis.

"But are you sure not to spare your sister?" Clovis asked because he knows that Kewell's sister Marika is the one that is guarding Lelouch today.

"Yes, _she is_ a disgrace to the Soresi family" Kewell answered with disgust at the mention of his sister, "Since the time she agreed to serve him, she was no longer my sister"

"I see" Clovis said, if someone before asked him if he could kill his own sibling, Clovis would have said no. However, now he was not so sure anymore, because of what Lelouch had done to him.

'It's your fault Lelouch' Clovis thought remembered the humiliation that Lelouch brought to him, 'You forced me to this'

However, before Clovis could continue his mussing, Bartley came storming his way into the office.

"Bartley, what's the meaning of this!" Clovis yelled, clearly irritated at Bartley.

"The terrorists stole the R-capsule!" Bartley yelled, suddenly Clovis face become pale, and Kewell just standing confused.

"What!" Clovis yelled. "How could this happen?"

"We don't know the details, but right now, the police are pursuing them to the Shinjuku Ghetto" informed Bartley.

'This is bad' Clovis thought, if the content of the capsule exposed his project-R too will expose to the emperor and if that happen the emperor will have his head. The emperor must not know about this, but how can he retrieve it because the military is out of question. In addition, Lelouch is now in Shinjuku Ghetto but suddenly and idea came to him. With this opportunity, he can make Lelouch death more realistic and he can said that he tried to save him, so no suspicion will fall to him.

"Kewell, I want you to bring the entire Purist Faction to the Shinjuku Ghetto to deal with the terrorists and retrieve what they stole" Clovis ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness" with that, Kewell march out of the office.

"Your Highness, what should we tell Prince Lelouch if he asks about it?" Bartley asked Clovis, and he know that Bartley doesn't know about his plan to assassinate Lelouch.

"We tell him that we are having a real battle simulation" Clovis lied smoothly; he cannot afford Bartley to know about it. He does not doubt Bartley's loyalty to him, but he knows that Bartley is against killing another member of the royal family.

"And prepare my Royal Guard, we will go out too with the G-1Base" Clovis ordered Bartley.

"Yes, Your Highness" with that, Bartley marched out of the office.

'I cannot fail' Clovis thought as he too was going out, but he cannot shake the bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shinjuku Ghetto-**

Nagoya was driving the truck inside the tunnel of the Shinjuku Ghetto, the operation to steal the poison gas was not going so smoothly. Just before he entered the tunnel, Karen launched with a knightmare frame to buy him some time, but what Karen doesn't know is that a stray bullet had hit him in the stomach. Now he is bleeding heavily and Nagoya knew that he could not survive this because he lost too much blood already. He feels that his vision is becoming blurry, he doesn't have much time anymore, but he cannot let this operation fail. The lives of Japanese people are at stake here and he will not have those Britannians to have their weapon back to be used on them.

Suddenly from around a corner, a car appears and Nagoya does not have enough time to avoid crashing into the car.

'Isn't that the Viceroy's car' was his last thought before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Lelouch found himself holding Marika down to protect her from the impact. It happened so quickly, they were at the tunnel in the Shinjuku Ghetto and Lelouch knew his time was running out. However, out of nowhere, a truck had hit them and Lelouch immediately held his knight to protect her from the impact.<p>

When everything calmed down, Lelouch released Marika and saw that the driver was dead; the truck had hit the driver's side directly, and the door was busted open. Then he tried to wake her but failed, it seems the drug was much stronger than he thought, to knock out Marika after what had happened.

Gently, he picked Marika up and brings her out of the car, the truck itself doesn't have much damage but what Lelouch sees alarms him. The truck he recognized as the one that Clovis used for his secret project if the report from Eva is correct, but the bullet marks in the truck set warning bells in his head ringing.

He wants to investigate it, but now, the safety of his knight is more important. Therefore, Lelouch brings Marika away from the truck and hides her between the tunnel ruins. After he is sure that she is safe, Lelouch came back to the truck to investigate it.

Looking at the driver in the truck, Lelouch realizes that the driver is an Eleven, 'So someone stole this from Clovis.' thought Lelouch as he takes the communicator from the unconscious driver.

'You have my thanks, but it seems your wound is too fatal' thought Lelouch, seeing the pool of blood. He was saved by this man from Clovis plan to assassinate him even though it was an accident. 'There is nothing I can do, sorry'

With that, Lelouch pressed a switch and the side of the truck opened up, he can see a capsule inside the truck. This struck Lelouch as weird, as he knows that kind of capsule used to transport criminals in frozen sleep state. Lelouch just stared at the capsule and decides to check closer, so he climbs inside the truck.

'What is this for?' Lelouch thought as he studied the capsule, 'Could it be the test subject of Clovis' Project-R?' Lelouch was too deep in thought so he did not realize the shadow sneaking up behind him.

"Freeze!" yelled someone behind Lelouch with a gun pointed at him. "Turn around slowly"

Slowly turning around, Lelouch recognized the outfit as a Britannian infantry soldier, "Well, you dare to point a gun to a prince?" Asked Lelouch and even with the mask, Lelouch knows that the soldier is in shock.

"Ah! I am sorry, Your Highness" said the soldier as he recognize Lelouch, "I didn't know it was you"

"At ease soldier" Lelouch said, dismissing him. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

With that, the soldier named Suzaku Kururugi explained to him that they have been ordered to search for a poison capsule that the terrorists stole. At this Lelouch frown to Suzaku and asking him from who ordered him, and to Lelouch's surprise it was Clovis. It seems that Clovis used his authority to force the military to lend him an Honorary Britannian soldier, and because of that, they gladly lent Clovis the soldier. Lelouch swore that if he found out who the fool was who authorized this, there was hell to pay.

"I suggest we get out of here Your Highness, it's not safe with the poison capsule around" Suzaku said as he open his helmet.

"You are wrong soldier, this is not a poison capsule, this is a prison capsule" Lelouch told him and for a moment, Suzaku stared at Lelouch blankly.

"But they said…" "You have been given the wrong information" Lelouch said cutting off Suzaku.

"Why?" Suzaku asked and Lelouch cannot help to face palmed at this, truly this man is so naïf. How that someone like him can in te military in the first place is something that Lelouch does not want to think.

"Click!" Suddenly, the capsule opened and Suzaku with amazing speed, step out in front of him to protect Lelouch. But from inside the capsule, a girl with long green hair fell out wearing a straightjacket like garment.

"What? A girl?" Suzaku said and those sentiments were shared by Lelouch. However, Lelouch cannot help to think this girl is connected to Project-R.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked as he picks the girl up, but the girl is unconscious.

"Bring her out soldier" Lelouch ordered and Suzaku just nods his head, then he takes the girl out of the truck as he holds her in a princess carry.

However, it seems that luck was not with Lelouch today, as soon they walked a few meters from the truck, a group of soldiers came out. Lelouch recognized them as Clovis' Royal Guard and this was bad for him, he just survived Clovis' assassination attempt, so now the Royal Guards will without doubt finish him off.

"Well, well, thank you soldier for finding what we were searching for" The man that Lelouch identified as the leader said as he pointed the gun at him. "If you didn't report your findings about them, then we would have never known"

Now Lelouch just stared at Suzaku. 'Shit, I forget to tell him to not contact anyone'

Truly, today was not his day, the meeting with Kaguya, the assassination attempt and now this. He made too many mistakes today, it is so unlike him to make this kind of mistake.

"Thank you, Sir" Suzaku said happily, believing that he has done something good. "But we must take the prince away to protect him and the information about the poison capsule was wrong"

Before, Lelouch thought Suzaku was naïve, now he knows Suzaku is a fool. After all, he does not realize why he was _given _wrong information. Now that they know Suzaku knows something, they will not let him live, and him being an Eleven just made it worse.

"…." The leader just stared at Suzaku and the girl, it seems that he recognizes her. "Please let down the girl, soldier"

Lelouch wanted to tell him not to, because if he let down her, the soldiers can shoot him. As long as Suzaku held the girl, they cannot shoot. She is the valuable experiment of Project-R. However, it seems to be too late, Suzaku followed the orders all the way to getting shot in the chest.

"Now that the nuisance is gone, we can talk, Your Highness" The man said eerily as they pointed their guns at him.

"Talk about what?" Lelouch sasked, even with all the guns pointed at him, he maintained calm and that seemed to irk the man.

"Talk about how you will die" The soldier said as he readied his weapon. "By the gun or by your sword?"

"Please pick" The man said as he mocked Lelouch, However before Lelouch could said anything, he was pushed away by a large blast, and his body was awash with heat.

* * *

><p><strong>(5 Minutes before)<strong>

Nagoya regained consciousness and tried to get up, but unfortunately, he cannot, looking at his wound and pool of his own blood he knows that he does not have much time. His death is just around the corner, the fact he wakes up right now is a miracle, and then he heard the sound of gunfire.

Then he tried to look outside and see Britannia army, 'Shit, they found me'

He knows that the Britannians will take the poison capsule back, but that was something that he cannot let happening.

"Sorry everyone" Nagoya said as he readied a switch to activate the bomb that he plant under the truck. "Nippon Banzai!" he cried when he pressed the switch, immediately the truck explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shizuoka Ghetto -**

**-** **Eternal command room -**

"Did you feel that?" Eva asked Monica, who just finished testing the prototype of the seventh generation knightmare frame.

"What?" Monica asked in confusion, but she too had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Nothing, by the way, where is Liliana?" Eva asked looking around and not finding her.

"Oh, she's in the infirmary" Monica answered, Eva just raise her eyebrows, "Let's just say that she will wish to never underestimate me again"

"If you say so" Eva shrugged as she knew Monica's skill was equal or perhaps better than she is, after all, there is a reason why she is in the Rounds.

"But, has Lelouch come back yet?" Monica asked and Eva shook her head.

"Thiat's weird" Monica stated and Eva nodded in agreement. "Is not like Lelouch to go wandering off somewhere"

"Yes, however, Marika is with him, so we can relax" Eva assured Monica, but it was more so for herself than to Monica.

"By the way, have you tried to call him or Marika?" Monica asked and by her expression, it seems that Eva had not thought about it.

"Okay" Eva said as she took her phone and dialed Lelouch's number.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shinjuku Ghetto-**

**-** **G-1 Base-**

"What do you mean you lost him!" Clovis yelled into his private communication link.

"We're sorry, You Highness, but the truck exploded and we lost both of them"

"I don't care! Search for them and do like I ordered; you make it look like the Eleven is the one who did it!" Clovis ordered and cut the link.

This is going bad for Clovis, because Lelouch and she had met. Now there is more reason to kill Lelouch. Clovis cannot afford him surviving now. Everything is getting out of control and there is only one thing to do to regain it...

"Bartley!" Clovis yelled. "I want the Shinjuku Ghetto to be eradicated right now!"

"What you mean, my prince?" Bartley asked Clovis.

Clovis, in his current state of mind, be it the anger, fear, stress or the consequences of being found out, does the only thing that would damn him now.

"Kill everyone in Shinjuku Ghetto and burn it to the ground!" Clovis ordered, and everyone including Bartley could only gape.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Saluted everyone, the Purists seems to take to this order with gusto. However, no one saw Bartley's face of utter horror when he heard the order.

Bartley cannot help to think that the order itself was too much for just retrieving the girl. If this happened they cannot cover up what happened here, and Prince Lelouch will surely notice. He can only hope that his prince is making the right decision; there is no going back now.

However, something bothered him greatly, what did his prince mean by; 'make it look like the Eleven was the one who did it'? Something was not right.

"General Bartley" Called one of the soldiers that he recognized as part of the medic squad.

"Yes, what is it?" Bartley asked the soldier.

"I think you should come with me sir" by judging his nervous voice, it seemed like something was wrong.

"Okay" Bartley said as he leaves the G-1 Base with the soldier, no one noticed him go.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shinjuku Ghetto-**

Lelouch was now walking down the tunnel carrying the girl. It seems like today really was not his day; his luck might not run out yet, he did survive the explosion after all. However, he did not remain unscathed, the blast had burnt his clothes and small cuts were all over his body.

'But to think, this girl is uninjured!' Lelouch thought as he sees only her clothes slightly burnt, 'Perhaps this is what Project-R was about'

However, he cannot think about it right now. His first priority is to escape from here; Marika should be okay, he hid her pretty far from the explosion. Looking up, he can see a stairwell, slowly, he takes step up the stairs, but suddenly stops when he hears a gun shot.

When he peeks out from behind the wall, what he see shocks him; the Royal Guard from earlier are killing all of the Elevens, no, not killing, but massacring.

"They are not here" said one of the soldiers.

"Yes, continue the search and kill all of the Elevens, that's what Prince Clovis ordered" Said the leader from before, Lelouch's eyes went wide with shock. His pathetic brother ordered this massacre, he did not know that Clovis had it in him.

Even so, he feels disappointed, Lelouch himself is no stranger to war, but there are rules of engagement that must be followed. Never involve civilians in a war and Clovis had just violated one of the rules.

However, his phone suddenly rang and Lelouch cursed himself for forgetting about it. Sure enough, the soldiers' attention turned to his hiding spot.

"Who's there? Come out!" Yell a soldier as they point their guns at his hiding place, feeling that there was no other way out, Lelouch came out with the girl.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Your Highness," the leader said pleasantly with a sick smile. "Now please put down the girl"

Lelouch knows that they will kill him even if he was stilling holding her, but he has a better chance of surviving if he makes a show of doing it.

"Good, now please back away from her" Slowly, Lelouch distanced himself from the girl.

"Now, Your Highness it's too bad that we don't have time for a pleasant chat" The leader said as he point his gun at Lelouch. Lelouch had only one chance to do this right, if he fails, things were going to get ugly.

"So bye-bye, Your Highness" the leader said as he fired his pistol, and Lelouch immediately drew his sword.

However, that was unnecessary, as the girl woke up and shield him with her body.

"I cannot let you kill him!" the girl cried right before the bullet took her in the forehead and she fell down, dead.

"Che, foolish girl" The leader said as he regards the girl's body in pool of her own blood. "You, take the body away" With that, one of the soldiers dragged the body way.

"However, this has become interesting. Do you think you can take on a gun with just your sword, Your Highness?" he laughed as he sees the sword in Lelouch's hand. "You are truly a fool, your reputation must have been exaggerated"

This time the leaders raise his hand, signaling the soldiers to take aim at him. "Let's see if your sword can stop a barrage of bullets" with that they shoot all at once at Lelouch, who remains standing.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shizuoka Ghetto -**

**-** **Eternal command room -**

"He's not answering" Eva said with a frown.

"I have a bad feeling about this Eva" Monica frowned as well. "Try calling Marika"

Eva did, but no one picked up.

"She too isn't answering" Eva said after she tried to call Marika a few times.

"Something bad has happened" Monica said and Eva just nodded in agreement.

'Please be safe Lelouch' the two of them thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shinjuku Ghetto-**

**-** **G-1 Base-**

**-** **Medical Section-**

Bartley was speechless from what the soldier showed him, and now he understands about what Clovis meant before.

"What should we do sir?" The soldier asked Bartley unsure what to do.

"I..I...I don't know" Bartley said in defeat, things already have gone out of his control. He felt horrified from what his prince did, and he knows why Clovis does not tell him; he would object to such a plan.

Looking back at the girl lying unconscious in the bed, Bartley knows he must make a decision right now, a very big one that will affect himself and everyone else. However, he already knows what decision he should make. Steeling himself, Bartley walked out from the medical bay, he hoped he does not regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shinjuku Ghetto-**

**-** **G-1 Base-**

**-** **Camelot team base-**

Suzaku just blinked his eyes as he regained consciousness, suddenly, a man appear leaning over him.

"Good morning!"The man said. "You are truly lucky to survive a gunshot" he said as he takes out a pocket watch, which Suzaku recognized as his.

"Without this, you would have already entered the Great Beyond. Haha..."The man laughed, but suddenly a girl hit him on the head, "Ouch, that hurts, Mariel!"

"Lloyd, please don't say that again" Mariel said, scolding like a parent to a child.

"We're very glad you are okay..." Mariel said as she flipped a paper that she bought. "Suzaku Kururugi, this is Lloyd Asplund and my name is Mariel Lubie. we are the Camelot team under prince Schneizeil el Britannia"

"Ah, Thank you" Suzaku said, but he suddenly remembered prince Lelouch and the green-haired girl. "How about prince Lelouch? Is he safe?"

Suddenly the air grew tense, the usually happy Llyod had a gloomy aura around him.

"Please don't say prince Lelouch's name in front of Lloyd, it's a taboo" Mariel whispered. "However, we don't know about that, but it's safe to say that Prince Lelouch is safe" she assured.

"Okay, Thanks" Suzaku said, trying to get up. "However, I must go back to report"

"Stop right there!" Lloyd said, as he grabbed Suzaku's shoulder. "I have just saved your life and you think you can get away?"

Now, Suzaku felt slightly nervous, in Lloyd's eyes, there was a glint that he felt very uncomfortable looking at, the kind a mad scientist has when they have test subjects.

"Please calm down!" Mariel said as she knocked Lloyd away. "What he means is that we want you to test something for us"

"Test?" Suzaku asked, feeling confused.

"Tell me, do you want to pilot a knightmare?" Lloyd asked as he stared at Suzaku.

* * *

><p>~Please Review~<p>

AN:

A question here for my dear reader, Should I give Lelouch geass or not? If yes, should it be the same as in the canon (Absolute Obedience) or different one?

For the prototype knightmare, that Lelouch build. Should I crossover it with Gundam or stick to knightmare in Code geassuniverse?

~Happy Holiday~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

Okay, Thanks for all of the review

oldmansecret : Thanks for your critic, and to why Lelouch character like that just say that Lelouch have many kind of mask to use.

Mars Ultor : Thanks for your idea using Edinburgh Frame,i will use it later in the story.

Fangking2 : Lelouch sword skill is between journeymen level and Expert. He is good but not good enough for someone like Tohdoh or Bismarck but he can hold himself against normal person.

Beta read by Desodus

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia<p>

Chapter 5: Death

**- Outside the Shinjuku Ghetto-**

Eva had just arrived in the Shinjuku Ghetto with Monica and Cecile; they were now opposite from the location of Clovis' forces. Looking into the distant; they could see fires and smoke rising to sky, the sounds of knightmares, explosions and gunshots could be heard in the distant.

"I hope he's okay" Monica said suddenly as she jumped out from the truck that contained their prototype knightmare (The same one as Llyod or Camelot team used).

Eva just looked at Monica, although her voice is calm, Eva could see that she was worried about Lelouch, and she was too. "He must be okay, nothing can kill him before his ambition is fulfilled" Eva assured, but on the inside, she was shaking in fear for Lelouch.

The only reason why they are not going to the battlefield right now is because they waiting for someone.

"If only we could take the Eternal, this would have been so much easier" Monica complained as she over the battlefield.

"But we cannot" Cecile said as she joined them. "The Eternal is still in maintenance from the use of the beam canon from before" Cecile informed them.

The Eternal's main weapon; the beam cannon, was another version of the Hadron cannon. Unlike a regular hadron cannon that had a blooming effect, the Beam cannon was much more focused and had more penetration power. However, there was a flaw in its design; the high temperature created by the firing of the weapon is too much for most materials. Because of that, every time the Eternal uses the Beam cannon, they must change some of its part.

"If only we had finished it sooner, then we wouldn't have this problem" Cecile sighed as she remembered that Lelouch made her take priority on 'that' project. Although Cecile had not said it, they were actually short of people in the research department. Sometimes, she wished that Llyod and Rakshata were here with her, if they were, then the project would progress much faster. But she knows that is impossible because no one know where Rakshata is right now and Llyod is with prince Schneizel also the two of them will likely never to cooperate with each other.

Thinking about Llyod, she sure that he is here right now, no doubt trying to test his 'toy'. Sometimes she wonders, if she refuses prince Lelouch invitation what will happen to her now. However, now not the time to dwell in the past, right now the safety of prince Lelouch is much important right now.

"So when he will come?" Monica asked Eva as she tapping her feet, clearly her patient is running out. Monica knew that the more time they spend in here, the more dangerous for Lelouch.

"He will come shortly" Eva answered her, but she is better than Monica to hide her irritation for waiting much longer. Thinking back, everything start from his call to them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

**-** **Shizuoka Ghetto -**

**-** **Eternal's Command Room -**

Eva and Monica were feeling restless as they tried to figure out why Lelouch and Marika were not picking up their calls. However, when they finally decided to go out to look for their prince; one of the operators stopped them.

"Ma'am, we have urgent communication from General Bartley" Said the operator, now Eva and Monica were confused as to why Clovis' advisor was contacting them.

"Patch him through" Eva ordered, and from the screen in the Eternal's command room, Bartley's face came up.

Immediately, Eva realized that Bartley seemed to be nervous or afraid of something, before she even said anything, Bartley began to talk.

"There is something I must inform you" Bartley said gravely. Warning bells in the heads of Eva and Monica rang loudly. "It's about prince Lelouch" Their hearts stopped beating for a second, filled with dread.

"Wh..What happened to the prince?" Eva said after she managed to calm herself down.

"Before that, I need to ask, is this channel secure?" Bartley asked them, Eva just knew something bad had happened to her prince.

"Yes, just tell us already!" Monica yelled at Barley, who winced at her.

"The..There was an assassination attempt on the prince" Bartley said nervously. There was dead silence within the room, all heads turned to the screen to hear what Bartley had to say next.

"WHAT!" Monica and Eva yelled at the same time. "You better tell us now!" Eva said her voice is so low, "And you better tell us fast!" Monica added, her tone is full of fury.

With that Bartley just gulp and proceed to explained all that he knew; from finding Marika in Shinjuku, the odd behavior of Clovis and finally his own conclusion he came to. After that, everyone is tensed as they have just been informed that Clovis had tried to kill Lelouch. For someone to try to kill a member of the royal family, furthermore, that someone is part of the royal family too, if the emperor were to know this, that person will be executed and his family would lose all rank, title and prestige.

Eva and Monica's killing intent was leaking out, making the room grow several degrees colder, they were angry, scratch that, pissed at Clovis (Clovis just shivered inside the G-1 not knowing why), there would be hell to pay.

"Why have you told us this, Bartley?" Eva asked, Bartley is Clovis's right man after all. So why had he told this to them, when it is better to keep quiet?

"Although my loyalty is to prince Clovis" Bartley start, his voice more firm than before, "There is something that I cannot overlook" him finished before adding more, "Also I want to stop prince Clovis before it's too late"

"However, isn't it already too late?" Eva asked coldly as she narrowed her eyes. "The fact that your prince tried to kill my prince is something I cannot overlook"

"I know" Bartley said as he looked down dejectedly. "But I hope you could ease his punishment" he pleaded to Eva.

"You sure are sure of yourself, aren't you?" Monica asked angrily. "Why should we? The punishment for trying to kill a member of the royal family is death, regardless of he/she status" she said to Bartley with venom.

"That's why; I don't want that end for prince Clovis. So please, I beg of you" Bartley pleaded desperately, but Eva and Monica just stared at him coldly.

….

….

Bartley was about to lose all hope, when Eva finally spoke; "If we were to do that, what would you give to us in return?"

Monica just looked shocked at Eva, and she felt betrayed, but a single glance from Eva told her that she has a reason, so Monica stayed quiet for now. For Eva, this was a perfect opportunity to complete her mission about Project Code –R; Bartley was the head of it.

"I… I will do anything for my prince" Bartley said finally, defeat in his tone.

Eva just smiled at him, everything was going perfectly. "Okay, but the final decision is on prince Lelouch" Eva said as she fights the urge to smirk.

"That is okay" Bartley said, knowing full well that there was nothing more that could be done except to accept it.

"Fine, then please wait. We will contact you later." Eva said as she signalled the operator to cut the communication.

"Eva, why do you do that?" Monica asked, her voice cold, "Don't tell me you are seriously going to accept it?"

"I know, but like I said; everything is prince Lelouch's decision" Eva said in a matter of fact tone, but Monica does not buy it.

"There is something that prince Clovis has that prince Lelouch wants, and Bartley holds the key" Eva informed Monica, her tone flat. "Also, we will need help to rescue prince Lelouch, we cannot alert Clovis that we know of his involvement"

"But still…." Monica said, but Eva cut her. "Like I said; prince Lelouch will decide it in the end, and you of all person should know what he does to traitor and to those who cross him" Eva said with a knowing smile.

Finally, realization dawned on Monica as her eyes widened and a sadistic smile bloomed on her face. "I see, I know what you mean"

"Now, let's prepare to rescue our prince" Eva said as she leaves the command room followed by Monica.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

><p>After that they met with Cecile, they take her and the two prototype knightmares with them, as soon as they arrived in the Shinjuku Ghetto, they contacted Bartley to come to them with Marika.<p>

"Cecile, please prepare the knightmares" Eva ordered, Cecile just nodded her head and went to the back of the truck.

Looking into the distance, Eva could see a few people come to their location. "It must be them" Evad said as she pointed them out to Monica.

"Sure" Monica said as she can see Bartley with two soldiers coming to them.

"Sorry I`m late" Bartley said. "To come here without alerting anyone is difficult with her in that state"

With that, Eva and Monica see that the two soldiers are holding a stretcher with Marika in it.

"Why is she still sleep?" Monica asked, as she felt the urge to smack Marika; it was her fault Lelouch was in this mess.

"She has been made unconscious with a powerful drug, we just finished tending to her so she will wake up shortly" Bartley said as he gestured at the stretcher.

"And these two soldiers?" Eva asked, narrowing her eyes as to the two soldiers fidgeted under her gaze.

"They are medical team" Bartley answered. Eva just nodded acceptance his answer.

"Okay, now let's talk inside" Eva ordered, with that, they walk to the truck.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

"Wh...What the hell just happened?" A soldier yelled, not believing what had just occurred and that sentiment was shared with them all as they just stared at Lelouch, dumbfounded.

Before them, Lelouch is standing firmly, beside him are marks left by bullets, but the ground under him is undisturbed and he himself is uninjured with Arondight stuck in the ground in front of him.

They just stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened before them. Sure, they were firing a barrage of bullets at Lelouch until their weapons ran out of bullets. However, as soon as the dust settled, the scene they thought that awaited them was Lelouch bleeding on the ground with bullet holes in his body and not what their eyes were telling them.

"You know" Lelouch said slowly with a bored expression. "There is a legend about Arondight; it was carved by fairies. The fairy scripture is the proof that it was not forged by mortal hands" He said, pointing at the letters on the blade.

"What are you talking about?" The captain shout, clearly confused as to why Lelouch was tell them this.

However, Lelouch paid no mind to the man and continued; "With that, the sword has a unique ability; the limitless sword is capable of receiving any attack without taking damage, like attacking the surface of a lake with a weapon"

Now, the soldiers are nervous, they cannot understand what Lelouch is talking about.

"Are you saying that it's true?" The man asked Lelouch, clearly thinking the prince was out of his mind.

"Why not you try it?" Lelouch dared the man; the soldier instantly emptied his pistol at him.

Then something happened, the bullet stopped before Lelouch as a sphere of red light surround him and the piece of metal fell to the ground. This left the soldiers speechless, and left them more confused than before.

'What the prince said, is it true?' was the general thought of the group, although they do not want to believe it, but the proof was right in front of their eyes. Looking at the calm and composed Lelouch, they could not deny the possibility; why else would the prince be so calm in this situation?

However, unknown to them, although Lelouch looked calm on the outside, he was sweating bullets. Of course, what he said to them was true, but not the entire truth. The legend about Arondight was true, but what they did not know was that the Arondight that he had was just like any normal sword, and not the one in the legend. It was albeit, a unique normal sword. Inside the Arondight's handle was a prototype for a small scale and more compact sized blaze luminous shield. He knew that someday, his research for more small and compact blaze luminous for a man to carry would prove useful, and his decision to install it in his sword was not a mistake. That's why he always brought it everywhere he went, because no one would think something was hidden in his sword, after all, it was only a ceremonial sword.

Even so, there are fatal weaknesses in this prototype; the range and energy needed to maintain it. Even with all the research, 10 minutes is the maximum amount of time it could sustain itself, and if they were to start using most destructive weapons, the time limit would drop further from the intake of power needed to hold it off. Also, its range was able to cover only a single person at best.

Nevertheless, it seems that Lady Luck was finally smiling at him, because a Sutherland crashed into the building. Immediately, Lelouch took action. "Protect me! They are attacking a prince!" Lelouch ordered.

Immediately, the Sutherland fired upon Clovis' Royal Guard. Lelouch knew that everyone that piloted a knightmare were trained to protect and follow the orders of a noble even more so from a member of the royal family. So they instinctually will follow the order before they mind can comprehend it.

The shots from the Sutherland easily dispatch the royal guard and kill them all in one swift move.

"Wh..what happened?" The pilot said through the external speakers, which Lelouch heard as female. "I… I just?"

By the voice, Lelouch can hear the pilot in confusion right now. "I order you to come out from your knightmare, soldier" Lelouch ordered, he cannot afford for the pilot to contact someone else.

At first, it seemed that the pilot was hesitate before the back of the Sutherland opened, with that, Lelouch saw that the pilot was indeed a woman, furthermore, it was Villetta.

"Pri... Prince Lelouch" Villetta said as she walked to him. "What just happened here, my prince?"

"They wanted to kill on Clovis' order" Lelouch said coldly as Villetta flinched, and a guilty expression on her face.

"And almost succeeded, but you knew already, didn't you?" Lelouch accused, but judging from, her expression, he was right.

"I`m sorry, Your Highness" Villetta said as she kneeled in front of Lelouch, "I knew there was an assassination plot against you, but I didn't know when. I also tried to warn you, Your Highness" Villetta said desperately, trying to appeal to him.

"I see, so that's why" Lelouch said as he remember Villetta's weird behavior before. "Then, for what reason did you have for warning me? If you knew this, then Kewell was involved in this as well. Aren't you Kewell's right hand?" Lelouch asked suspiciously, Villetta looked uncomfortable before speaking.

"My prince, the purist faction has changed" Villetta started. "The once proud and honorable purists are no longer around since Kewell has taken over" there was a sad tone in Villetta's voice when she spoke of this.

"The purists are now no more than tools for _Kewell_" Villetta said, spitting out Kewell's name like something dirty.

"I see, so you don't approve of him" Lelouch said, finally understanding her reason. "However, that is not the only reason, isn't it?" Leloush inferred, Villetta nodded her head.

"I made a promised with Jeremiah to protect you" Villetta said, Lelouch just raised an eyebrow.

"The code is 'Orange'" Villetta said, Lelouch instantly understood that Villetta's loyalty to Jeremiah was true if he told her his personal codename.

'Sigh, even when he's not here…' Lelouch grumbled in his head. "I understand, for now let's get out of here" Lelouch said as he walked to the Sutherland, followed by Villetta.

Inside the Sutherland was cramped. not surprising, it was built for one person only.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" Villetta asked with a blush on her face, certain parts of their bodies were touching.

"Yes, but first, I must contact Eva" Lelouch said as he sent a communication link to the Eternal.

"Your Highness!" The operator yelled, clearly surprised. "You're alright!"

"Yes, can you patch me to Eva?" Lelouch asked, it seems they knew something had happened to him.

"Please wait, Your Highness" The operator said as the line went busy, Lelouch was confused; Eva was supposed to be on the Eternal right now.

"My Prince, you're alright!" Monica and Eva yelled from the screen. The sheer joy radiating from them made Lelouch smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. But where are you now?" Lelouch asked, he had a sinking feeling that they were in Shinjuku right now.

"We are in Shinjuku right now, hold on, I will send you the coordinates" Eva said as a message alert went off in the knightmare.

"Good, I will meet you there" Lelouch said as he cut off communication.

"Villetta, bring that girl and head to those coordinates" Lelouch ordered, Viletta picked the green haired girl up with the Sutherland's hand and took off from the building.

* * *

><p><strong>- Outside Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

When Lelouch arrived and got out from the Sutherland, Eva and Monica immediately hugged him, but backed off a moment later; hugging a prince was against all protocol.

After a few words to them, they proceeded inside, but not before Lelouch ordered Villetta to take the green haired girl's body to one of the cells and lock it there.

Lelouch then explained what had happened to him, in return, Eva explained why Bartley was here with them and that Marika was safe with them.

"So you want me to forgive him?" Lelouch asked Bartley, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yes" Bartley answered, feeling uncomfortable under Lelouch's gaze.

"Okay, but in return, you will work for me" Lelouh said, and Bartley could only nod his head in acceptance; after all, the safety of his prince was more important than his own future, and he hoped Clovis would understand this. "And about Code-R" Lelouch continued, Bartley seemed shocked at this.

"Yes, I know about that" Lelouch answered the unspoken question. "So what is your answer?"

"Okay" Bartley said, "But you must find the green haired girl first, she is the base to Project Code-R" Bartley informed him. Lelouch's expression changed to one of surprise at that piece of information.

"You mean Project Code-R is based on a girl?" Lelouch asked, he knew that the girl had something to do with the project, but it seems that his earlier deduction about her as the test subject was wrong,

"I understand, just relax, we will continue this later" Lelouch said pleasantly, right now the important thing to do was to defeat Clovis and stop the madness.

"Eva, Monica" Lelouch called to the two of them. "You two have done very well under the situation, for this, you have my thanks" Lelouch complemented, the two girls' faces went red.

"This situation also brings us an unexpected chance" Lelouch continued, looking at Cecile. "Cecile, are the prototypes ready for actual combat?"

"Yes, they are ready" Cecile immediately answered; she knew what Lelouch was getting at; they had no actual combat data for the prototype knightmares and this was a chance that they COULD NOT loose.

"Good" Lelouch said as he brought up a map of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"However, Your Highness, are you sure that the two prototypes will enough to take on all Clovis' forces and the terrorists?" Cecile asked, it is true that the two prototypes are higher spec than normal knightmares, but to fight against a battalion of knightmares? She was not sure about it.

"What are you saying, Cecile?" Lelouch asked with a mischievous smile. At this, the legs of the three women started going weak.

"There is only Clovis' forces and mine" Lelouch said, the others were confused until a realization dawned on Eva and Monica.

"You want to use the terrorists against Clovis" Eva said. "Just like that time" Monica added, Lelouch's smile became even wider; this was his favorite strategy; to turn his enemies against one another.

"Yes, with this communicator that I got from some dead terrorist" Lelouch said as he brought a radio out.

"However, Your Highness, the terrorists only have one Glasgow on their side" Bartley suddenly said to Lelouch.

"Yes, but there is a shipment of Sutherland on a train aren't there?" Lelouch said as he looked at the map, "So I'll just give them that"

"But…"Bartley began, but was cut off by Lelouch; "Bartley" Lelouch said coldly, warning in that one single word, Bartley could only close his mouth and stay silent.

"We will drop you two here to wait for my signal" Lelouch said to Monica and Eva as he points at a place on the map. "Meanwhile, Villetta will escort us to Clovis' base. While you; Bartley, will say that you're bringing reinforcements to avoid suspicion"

"Do you all understand?" Lelouch asked. It was during times of battle that his eyes seem to glow and an oppressive aura surrounded his very being, the feeling of crushing defeat was the same as the Emperor's.

"Yes, Your Highness" They all said at the same time.

"Good, now go!" Lelouch ordered, and in the second; Monica, Eva and Cecile headed to the prototypes while Bartley stayed with Lelouch and Villetta heading to her Sutherland.

"Now let the game begin" Lelouch said as he brought out a chessboard and black chess king piece out of nowhere. Lelouch placed the king at the centre of the board; "Your move, Clovis"

* * *

><p><strong>- Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

Today was a bad day for Kallen; their operation to steal the poison capsule had failed miserably. Not only had prince Clovis ordered the destruction to Shinjuku Ghetto and that it was all their fault, they failed to even get the capsule out of the ghetto. If only they had not gone to the ghetto in the first place. She sorely wished that her brother was here right now, he would have come up much better plan than them.

"Shit!" Kallen cried as she avoided a slash harken from the Sutherland that was persistently after her. Her Glasgow was already missing one hand and the energy filler had just enough for another 20 minutes of operation time.

"You can run but you can't hide, you eleven scum" The pilot said as he continue to attack her.

'If there is a God out there, please bring me a miracle' Kallen thought as she tried her best to avoid the Sutherland, and unknown to Kallen, her prayer had already been answered.

"Do you want to win?" An unknown voice asked through her radio.

"Who is this? How do you know this frequency?" Kallen asked, but the voice just ignored her.

"If you want to win, head to the rails" With that, the radio went silent.

"Damn!" Kallen cursed, but she did not have anything left to lose, so she did what the voice told her.

Looking at the map, Kallen was sure if she turned right here, there would be a railroad track, without hesitation, she turned right with the Sutherland close behind her. But suddenly, after she passed the tracks, a train came and smashed into the Sutherland from its right.

"Wh...What?" The pilot yelled in surprise as the ejection system activated and save him as the train crushed the Sutherland.

Kallen just looked dumbfounded at the turn of events, until Ohgi called her.

"Kallen, you are okay?" Ohgi asked and Kallen looked to see Ohgi come out from the engine.

"Ohgi was that you who contacted me?" Kallen asked, Ohgi shook his head.

"Someone contact us as well and told us to take this train" Ohgi answered, Kallen was confused.

"Do you like my gift?" Suddenly, the voice contacted them again "I really hope you like it"

"Who are you?" Ohgi asked, suspicion laced in his tone. Even though the voice saved them, he still cannot trust it.

"My name doesn't matter, the only thing that matters; is that do you want to win?" there was silence as the terrorists listened to the radio. "If you want to win against Clovis, follow my orders"

"Hey, who are you anyway? How can we trust you?" Tamaki asked suddenly, annoyed.

"Well, you will soon know, but isn't my gift enough for your trust?" The voice asked, Tamaki could only remained silent, they had already seen what was inside the train; it contained brand new Sutherlands and weapons.

"Like I said; do you want to win? Do you want to save the people of Shinjuku?" The voice asked once more. "Or perhaps your Japanese pride has withered and gone?" The voice taunted them, everyone took a sharp breath of air; Britannia could take their name, their country, and their, culture but not their pride.

For Kallen, it seemed like her brother had returned to lead them again, no, this was not someone like Naoto; this was someone far stronger. This was the real deal, so the answer was clear.

"We understand, we will cooperate with you" Kallen said suddenly. "Is that alright, Ohgi?"

"Yes, we will follow your orders" Ohgi said finally, if Kallen had no objections, than he was fine as well.

"Good, now listen…" With that, the voice told them of the plan; Kallen was to act as bait to lure out the enemy, and the others would ambush them. The voice would tell them when to start shooting or not.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shinjuku Ghetto-**

**-** **G-1 Base-**

"What is happening?" Clovis said in horror as his forces were being destroyed one by one. He could not believe it, in minutes, a mere rat hunt had turned into a full blown battle.

"Change the frequencies, the terrorists must be listening in!" One of the officers yelled.

"We changed them 10 times already!" Another one yelled desperately.

Truly, it was a nightmare for Clovis, "Where are Bartley and Kewell!" Clovis yelled at them.

"General Bartley is on his way with a supply truck, and Kewell is injured from the battle" informed an operator, Clovis clenched his fist; both of his advisors were away.

Despair, that was the what Clovis was feeling right now, if Lelouch somehow survives, the world will know of what have he done.

"Hello, Your Highness" A sickly cheerful voice can be heard, Looking up, Clovis could see someone's face on the communication link.

"Do you need help?" Llyod asked, one of the officers tried to cut the line, but Clovis prevented him.

"Could you help me?" Clovis asked, feeling some hope in the darkness.

"Of course, Your Highness" Llyod said in a sing-song tone. "Nothing can stand before my Lancelot. All I need is your permission to launch"

With that, Clovis immediately approves it, and ordered the rest of his force to follow the Lancelot.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Camelot team base-**

"Okay, we got the permission" Llyod said, acting like a child.

"Suzaku, have you finished reading the manual?" Mariel asked Suzaku over the communication link.

"Yes Mariel, I`m ready" Suzaku answered as he activated the Lancelot.

"Okay, Lancelot launch! Destroy everything!" Llyod laughed excitedly as he pointed outside, Mariel just smacked him again.

"Please be safe, Suzaku" Mariel called, Suzaku nodded his head. "Z-01 Lancelot, prepared to launch"

"Lancelot launch!" Suzaku called as the Lancelot headed to the battlefield.

"I hope he'll be alright" Mariel said as she gazed into the distance.

"Hahha, he's fine, after all, he's an amazing component for the Lancelot" Llyod said to Mariel as he danced around. "And he is the one who scored the highest on the simulator, now my Lancelot is unstoppable"

"And you ask why Cecile chose Lelouch over you" Mariel whispered, but Llyod heard.

"Don't say anything about that thieving prince, he deceived my sweet, poor Cecile" Llyod said, but Mariel just sweat dropped at him, becoming Llyod's assistant was the same as babysitting a 5 year old kid.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Truck-**

Lelouch looked at the screen showing the situation in Shinjuku. At this point, it was just a matter of time before Clovis' forces were destroyed.

As he looked at Cecile, he noticed her looking at the screen that monitored the performance of the two prototypes, the P-01 and P-02 Shadow. They were the world's first knightmare frames that used Nuclear as a power source. They had unlimited activation time from the infinite energy that nuclear provides. However, that could only be done because of the Neutron Jammers (N-Jammers) and Neutron Jammer Cancellers (N-Jammer Cancellers). The reason why nuclear was not used as the conventional power source of knightmare frames is because the radiation that is produced. Radiation is dangerous to the pilot and if the knightmare explodes in the battle, an explosion of mass destruction would wipe out large tracks of land. This was why sakurite was used instead.

Even so, Lelouch saw the benefits of this project. So in secret, he continued it, after many experiments, they finally found the solution for the problem; it was N-Jammers; that which suppresses nuclear fission so that the radiation does not leak outside. N-Jammer Cancellers; they creates a small field which blocks the effects of the N-Jammers, allowing nuclear reactors or weapons to work. With this, the problem of the radiation and nuclear explosions are solved. In addition, because of the N-Jammers scans cannot detect nuclear power being used. The same technology has been implemented on the Eternal, and that is why no one knew the Eternal ran on nuclear power.

This idea, Lelouch got from Rakshata's paper on Gefjun Disturber, if he had never seen her paper, this project would have never succeeded. However, Lelouch was also interested in the analysis Rakshata wrote in the paper; that the Gefjun Disturber produced a special effect of stealth, making it invisible to radar. With this knowledge, Lelouch decided to make another project and called it; the Mirage Colloid. If the Gefjun Disturber rendered it invisible to radar, then the Mirage Colloid will render it invisible to radar and visual become truly invisible. The results of this project made the Eternal the stealthiest ship in the world, the P-01 Shadow was also armed with the Mirage Colloid.

The P-01 Shadow was actual based on Llyod's scrapped project; the Lancelot Club (the black version of Lancelot club), when he heard that there was a scrapped project from the Camelot team, Lelouch immediately grabbed them. Of course, they cannot accuse him of stealing; after all one man's trash is another man's treasure. Also, Lelouch wanted to see the face Llyod or perhaps Schneizel made when they realized he had completed their scrapped project, and even improved it.

"How is the progress?" Lelouch asked Cecile.

"It's going good, the reactor is stable and the Mirage Colloid is… well no one realizes that they're there, so it seems to be working fine" Cecile said as She show The P-01 Shadow piloted by Eva and The P-02 Shadow piloted by Monica.

"Too bad we cannot test that float system of yours, Cecile" Lelouch said as he continued to observe the battle.

"Yes, but it's alright. After all it's going smoothly" Cecile said as she gazed at Lelouch. "How is the battle going on?"

"It proceeds like I planned, it's just a matter of time before Clovis is defeated" Lelouch said, feeling extremely bored with the flow of the battle.

"I see" Cecile said, trying to find something to talk to Lelouch about, after all, it is rare for she to be alone with Lelouch. "Oh! Did you know that Llyod is with Prince Clovis right now?"

"That mad scientist?" Lelouch asked, and Cecile just nodded her head with a smile. "Geez, I should have known"

"At times like this, I wonder how my brother can stand Llyod" Lelouch said offhandedly. "To this day, I am grateful that he declined my invitation" Lelouch said, thinking what could have happened if Llyod was with them, he shuddered at the thought.

"He's not too bad" Cecile defended, but Lelouch gave her a look that said 'are you serious?' "Okay, perhaps a little eccentric"

"Sigh, you are a good woman, Cecile, if you can stand Llyod. I am lucky you're here with me" Lelouch said, not meaning anything serious, but Cecile face turned red as a tomato.

"Ah..a..I too…" Cecile said, however an incoming transmission cut her.

"What happened R-1?" Lelouch asked Ohgi.

"There's new knightmare! A white one! It's too… ARGH!" The connection went out, Leluch just stared at Cecile, who knew what he thinking.

"Llyod's Lancelot" the two of them said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

"Another one down" Suzaku said as he shot his slash harkens at another terrorist, it has been smooth sailing so far.

"With this, the battle will be over soon" Suzaku said to no one, he must quickly defeat the terrorists if not, many Japanese here will die (He doesn't know of Clovis' order).

Suddenly, from the corner of his scanner, he can see a red Glasgow. 'It must the leader' Suzaku thought as he gave chase.

"Hey, he's chasing me now. What do I do now?" Kallen asked the voice, it was his order to make the white knightmare chase after her.

"Go to this location, Q-1" The voice said as he sent the coordinates. "And do not engage it"

Although the voice said that, Kallen wanted to defeat the white one, it was because of him, that their upper hand from before was now gone. Many of her comrades were defeated because it, and she wanted revenge, but the voice had said before that it was impossible, it was a prototype of the next generation of frames. Kallen did not like it at all; this feeling of not having enough power, the feeling of being weak.

Looking out to the screen, Kallen could see that she arrive in some of open ground, "Hey, I have arrived. What's next?"

"Good job Q-1, now after my signal, you will run away from there" The voice commanded, but Kallen was confused.

'How can I out run that?' Kallen thought as she tried to avoid another slash harken and countered with her own. But it was a poor decision as the white one avoided it and grabbed the cable, it then proceeded to pull Kallen back. Because of the different in power, Kallen's Glasgow ws knocked to the ground.

"Argh!" Kallen yelled as her Glasgow fell. The white one gave her no chance to get up; instantly, the white one grabbed to her fallen frame and uses a red sword to cut her knightmare's leg off.

Now, Kallen was unable to run away, and unable to eject; she had landed with her knightmare face-up.

"Shit!" Kallen cursed as the white one point the red sword to her cockpit.

"Please surrender" The white one said through external speakers. "You cannot win"

How much Kallen wanted to destroy the knightmare right now, but she knew the different between them was too big a gap. However, before she said anything, someone fired upon the white one, making it to fall back to avoid.

But much to her confusion, she doesn't see anything, the next thing she know someone destroyed her Glasgow head and take her Cockpit away.

* * *

><p>Suzaku just stared, not believing what just happened in front of him; before, there was someone shooting at him, but he could not find any knightmares on his radar or see anything. Suddenly, the red Glasgow's head is blow off, and the cockpit was pulled up into the air, like something was holding it, before dashing away.<p>

"Hey… hey wait!" Suzaku cried as he went after the floating cockpit; however he stopped once more as someone shot at him again, the warning from the Lancelot was the only reason why he had avoided it.

Searching in his radar, he sure there is no knightmare within his range but the attack from before tell him that there is.

Thinking fast, Suzaku changed to thermal vision and to his horror, there was another knightmare, but when he changed back to normal vision, there was none.

'What in the world is going on here?' Suzaku thought before trying to contact Llyod.

"Ara, what happened, Suzaku?" Llyod asked on the screen with his usual smile.

"Eh, there's a knightmare out here that I cannot see nor detect with my radar" Suzaku said but Llyod just stared him 'Are you crazy?' was the unspoken thought.

"But in thermal vision I can see it" Suzaku add, making Llyod seem to pondering about something.

"I don't know any knightmare capable of doing that" Llyod said in a rare moment of seriousness. Do you know something, Mariel?"

"No, but please be careful" Mariel said from behind Llyod.

"Yes" Suzaku said as he cut off the communication as the invisible knightmare began to move again.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shinjuku Ghetto-**

**-** **G-1 Base-**

**-** **Truck-**

"Target acquired" Monica said to Lelouch through the communication link as she hold the red Glasgow cockpit with her Shadow.

"Take her with you to base" Lelouch said, "And put her in holding cell"

"Yes, Your Highness" Monica said as she cut off the communication.

"What is Eva's status?" Lelouch asked Cecile, who was monitoring Eva's Shadow fighting Llyod's Lancelot.

"She is fighting the Lancelot, surprisingly, the Lancelot can detect the Shadow" Cecile said a hint of concern in her voice.

"I see, the Lancelot pilot must have changed to thermal vision" Lelouch said as he looked at the screen, the only weakness and way to detect the Mirage Colloid was by using thermal vision; the Mirage Colloid cannot conceal heat produced by knightmares. Silently, Lelouch swore to find a way to counter this weakness, for now, he must get used with it.

"Should I order Eva back?" Cecile asked; if the Lancelot can detect Shadow the element of surprise they have is gone.

"No, tell Eva to fight the Lancelot, but if it starts to get too dangerous, pull back immediately" Lelouch ordered as he headed out. "Now, I have a meeting with my stupid brother"

With that, Lelouch left Cecile alone as she told Eva her orders.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

"I understand" Eva said as she cut the communication.

"Now let's see if you can fight me" Eva said to no one as she started moving the Shadow.

Immediately, she fired the assault rifle, the Lancelot evaded by dodging to the opposite direction.

'Fool' Eva thought as she had anticipated that movement and fire a slash harken, but the Lancelot fired his own assault rifle, destroying Eva's slash harken. This left Eva shocked for a moment before the Lancelot threw the assault rifle away and took out its Maser Vibration Sword before charging at Eva. Eva used her assault rifle as shield, and the Lancelot cut it in two before it exploded in front of them. Using the explosion as cover, Eva immediately distanced herself from the Lancelot.

'Even when you cannot see me, you fight well' Eva thought as she grabbed her Maser Vibration Sword.

She charged at the Lancelot who in return, fired slash harkens, Eva evade them and cut their cables. The Lancelot was forced to use his blade to parry her attack and distance himself from her.

"Looks like this will not be as easy as I thought" Eva whispered as she recognized the Lancelot's stance as someone who knew how to use a sword.

"However, I will not forgive you for standing in my prince's path!" Eva declared as she launched to attack the Lancelot.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Shinjuku Ghetto-**

**-** **G-1 Base-**

Clovis was now sweating bullets on his throne; he looked at the dark room with only emergency lights to illuminate the room. Even with the emergency lights on, the room was still dark, but he can see the body of the death officer in the room. It happened so fast; the light went down, leaving the room in darkness, and then he heard the screams of his officers, and when the emergency lights came on, this was what awaited him.

"You are truly a pathetic person aren't you?" Someone asked him, looking to the source of the voice, he could see a dark figure hiding in the shadows, there was a gun in the figure's right hand pointed at him, and a sword in the left with blood on it.

"Wh... what do you want?" Clovis asked nervously, as he eyed the gun.

"At first, I wanted nothing" The figure said, Clovis was listening closely, it seemed that the figure was using a voice modulator to mask any distinction in it, Clovis could not tell of the figure was male or female. "Until you did such a thing"

"You are a bad boy, Clovis" The figure said cheerfully, but Clovis was more nervous by the second.

"Please, I will pay you ten times more. Just spare me!" Clovis pleaded, but without warning, the figure fired the gun, a hole beside Clovis head.

"You are truly pathetic, after all this time, you haven't changed" The figure said in disgust.

"Yet, you dare to plan something like this" at this. Clovis turned pale, he did not know which plan that the figure was talking about, but he knew something.

"Even so, it's good to see you again, Clovis" The figure said pleasantly and stepped out of the shadows.

Looking at the figure's face, Clovis was shocked. "Y...You..." Clovis stammered, disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Ho...How...?" Clovis asked, but the figure just smiled, aiming the gun at his head now.

"Oh, you remember me" The figure said happily, leaving Clovis speechless and his face pale.

""Bu...But how can you…" But before Clovis continued, the figure cut him off. "That's a secret"

"However, it seems our reunion must be cut short" The figure said sounding sad, but the eyes told Clovis another story.

"Wa...wait" "Dor!" Before Clovis could speak any more, the figure shot him in his head, leaving Clovis' body slump on his throne.

"Bye-bye" The figure said, disappearing into the shadows, leaving no trace.

* * *

><p>When Lelouch entered the command room with Bartley and Villetta, what greeted them was something that not even he would dream up; the entire staff and all officers were lying dead on the ground, and Clovis himself on the throne with bullet in his head.<p>

"Just what happened here?" Bartley asked, his voice breaking when he saw Clovis.

"How can someone do this?" Villetta asked, disbelieving that someone had infiltrated the G-1 without being noticed and killed everyone.

Lelouch just walk calmly until he stood before his dead brother, Clovis' expression during his last moments looked both shocked and disbelieving. It seemed that whatever he saw for the last time was something that he could not believe. Slowly, he walked to Clovis and put his hand on Clovis eyes and gently closing them.

"Bartley, tell the soldiers that the battle is over, make the cease fire" Lelouch ordered, Bartley was trying to regain himself from the shock of Clovis' death.

"Villetta, I want you to isolate this place. Don't let anyone know about this yet" Lelouch continued, Villetta just nodded at Lelouch. "Now go!"

With that, the two left Lelouch alone inside the room full of the dead. Looking back at the body of his brother, Lelouch just stared at it with an unreadable expression before he left as well, never looking back at all.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

If someone saw it right now, they would say that a heavy storm had come to this place and destroyed everything. However, this destruction was made by two knightmares; the Lancelot and the Shadow, but only one knightmare was visible for anyone to see. Although there was not any significant damage to the two knightmares, he Lancelot had many scratches on his frame and the Shadow's Mirage Colloid was not functioning properly, making it partially visible as a blur.

Suzaku was already tired from his first battle, not to mention that his eyes hurt from looking through thermal vision the entire time and his energy was almost depleted. The same cannot be said to Eva, she was tired too, but could continue and did not having an energy problem like Suzaku.

"Please surrender, you cannot win!" Suzaku cried, trying to bluff Eva, but she knew better.

However, when she tried to attack the Lancelot again, she received a message from Cecile to come back. She almost wanted to tell her that she could continue; that her pride would not let her to just run before destroy or causing major damage to the Lancelot. However, another message from Lelouch came, reading it over, she begrudgingly agreed to go back. After all, her prince's orders were absolute and she will fulfill them to best of her abilities, even at cost of her own life.

With that, she threw a chaos mine at the Lancelot, who had no other choice but to active its Blaze Luminous. With the Lancelot busy shielding itself, Eva took the chance to escape.

For Suzaku, he saw the invisible knightmare trying to escape, but stopped when sudden announcements from General Bartley called for a cease-fire and to return. Unconsciously, he took a deep breath; the battle with the invisible knightmare took more energy than he thought. The sword skills that the pilot of the invisible knightmare showed were on the same level as sensei Tohdoh, or perhaps more so. The reason he could stand up to the invisible knightmare was because the Lancelot's power and that he used to spar with Tohdoh, he would have been long since defeated. Now, with the adrenaline gone, never in his life did he feel this tired. With that, he moved the Lancelot to head back to the G-1 base, he looked once again at the place the invisible knightmare gone.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

**- G-1 Base-**

The cleaning afterwards left Lelouch with a headache. After all the remaining Purists and Clovis' royal guard came, he them all arrest with the help of soldiers loyal to him. Some resisted, but nothing serious, the death of Clovis was still being kept a secret to avoid panic. However, the weird thing was that all of the surveillance cameras did not capture any suspicious individual. Furthermore, the data in the G-1 had been wiped out, so this left them with no clues to Clovis' murderer.

Then there was Marika, when she awoke, she had asked for forgiveness repeatedly, even after Lelouch said that is was okay. But it seemed that she still had not forgiven herself for letting her guard down and causing all of this to happen. When she learned that her brother was the one who planning the assassination, she had gone on a rampage and demanded to meet him to give him a piece of her mind. Only because Lelouch said that he would punish him severely and promised give some time with him later, Marika finally calmed down. Right now, she has been sent to hospital to make sure she was okay.

For Monica, he already assigned her to investigate Clovis' death with Bartley and Villetta. Although Monica at first did not like it; she still thought Clovis got what he deserved for trying to kill Lelouch. They must investigate it still, because this case struck him as odd. Another thing about Eva, she seemed to be in a bad mood since the fight with the Lancelot, and if Lelouch's guess right, it was about her pride. So this is why he was on his way to visit the Camelot Team base with Eva and Cecile to meet the pilot, and in extension, Llyod.

From Eva's report to him, the pilot's skill was almost on par with a Knight of Round and Lelouch felt uneasy for Schneizel to get another powerful pawn.

"Your Highness, can we help you?" Mariel asked as she sees Lelouch enter.

However, before Lelouch could say anything, Llyod cut in; "You! What do you want!" His voice hostile. "After stealing my poor Cecile, do you want to steal another?"

But fortunately, before everything went out of control, Cecile and Mariel smacked him on the head at the same time, it seems old habits die hard.

"You haven't changed at all/Please don't do that" The two said at the same time, making them blink at each other and laugh sheepishly.

"Oww…." Llyod grumbled. "Why did you hit me, Cecile, Mariel?" he asked but a glare from them silenced him.

"We're here to see the Lancelot's pilot" Lelouch said as he looked around, the place.

"Ah, after you steal Cecile, you want to steal my Lancelot too? I knew it, and I will not let you do it!" Llyod cried as he pointed a finger at Lelouch, but another hit from Mariel and Cecile silenced him again. Lelouch could only hope that Llyod did not become even more insane after all the hits to the head.

"No, I don't want your Lancelot" Lelouch said flatly, but Llyod took this as an offense.

"What? Why don't you want my Lancelot? The most powerful knightmare! You should steal it!" Llyod claimed, but everyone just sweat dropped at him for making a contradicting statement.

"Whatever, I don't have any interest with your Lancelot " Lelouch answered, but Llyod's expression was shocked and left him speechless.

"Look Cecile, he doesn't understand my brilliant creation. Why must you continue to be with him?" Llyod asked Cecile, she just shook her head.

"Please Llyod, just stay silent for now or no pudding for you" Mariel threatened, embarrassed by Llyod.

"What? You cannot… do that…" Llyod said as his voice grew smaller from Mariel glaring at him, before going to the corner and sulking, muttering something that Lelouch could not hear.

"Sigh…." Mariel looked so tired. "You wanted to meet the pilot, Your Highness?" Mariel asked to confirm, Lelouch answered by nodding his head.

"Suzaku, come here" Mariel called, and from around the corner, Suzaku came out.

"Ah, Your Highness are you alright?" Suzaku asked as soon as he sees Lelouch.

"Is he the pilot?" Eva suddenly asked from behind Lelouch, her voice cold.

"Yes, he is the pilot" Mariel confirmed, looking confused, but Eva just narrowed her eyes at Suzaku making him uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Why could you pilot a knightmare?" Lelouch asked, because the numbers have no right to pilot them.

"Ah, about that, because there was an emergency and Clovis' approved it" Mariel said trying to find a good excuse for why a number was piloting a knightmare.

"I see" Lelouch said, knowing full well that Llyod would breach rules just for his own gain.

"Never less, usually, there would be punishment" Lelouch started, Mariel and Suzaku nervous, "But I will make an exception"

"Thank you, Your Highness" Suzaku said, truly grateful. "I will do my best to repay it"

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku, this was his intention from the beginning; to make Suzaku owe him. When the time was right, he will collect it and more, but for now, he will wait until that time came.

"Of course" Lelouch said pleasantly, but Suzaku cannot help but feel that somehow, he is now indebt to a demon.

"But let me ask you about something" Lelouch said as he stared at Suzaku, making him nervous. "Why are you fighting your own people?"

The question left Suzaku speechless, he had not expected it. "I... I fight so no more innocent people will get involved"

At Suzaku's answer, Lelouch just raised an eye brow. "Innocent people? And pray tell, who they are?"

"The Jap..I mean, the Elevens and Britannians, sir" Suzaku answered, beating himself for almost slipping.

"I see, so in short, you want to avoid bloodshed" Lelouch summarized, Suzaku nodded his head. "If that's so, why did you join the military?" At this, Suzaku made an expression like he just ate something very sour.

"Perhaps that's not your only goal?" Lelouch asked, clearly amused by Suzaku. "Perhaps you want to liberate your people? Maybe by infiltrating the Britannian army?"

Silence followed Lelouch's question, an uncomfortable tension before Suzaku spoke again, "No, that's not what I want"

"Then, what do you want? Please tell me" Lelouch asked, clearly intrigue.

"The Japanese already lost to Britannia and I accept it" Suzaku said slowly as he clenching his fist. "In return, I will rise in Britannian to make our life become much better"

At Suzaku's answer, Lelouch just let a smile. "And why do you think you, as a Number, could rise in Britannia society?"

"I believe in the system" Suzaku answered, his eyes glowed as he stated his believe.

Lelouch was trying to hold his laugher; for this man, no, boy, to say he believed in the system made from the ones who enslaved his nation was hilarious. It seemed Suzaku still did not understand how Britannia ran things, or how dark and corrupt Britannia really was. However, he will let this boy dream; a hopeless dream for Suzaku to follow to fulfill his goals.

"So will you continue in the system even if it denies you?" Lelouch asked clearly amused with the way Suzaku was thinking.

"Yes, I believe, and I will not give up" Suzaku answered, at this moment, Lelouch understood that Suzaku was someone that had not see the dark side of the world. Even so, Lelouch could respect him for his conviction to his own believes.

"You say you will not give up, so, will you do anything to fulfill your goal?" Lelouch asked, this question will decide it.

"No" Suzaku answered, making Lelouch frown. "Even if the goal is achieved, it doesn't justify the means"

Listening to Suzaku's answer made Lelouch become slightly irritated and angry. "So, you are saying that the means is more important than the completion of the goal?"

"Yes, it loose its meaning if the goal is achieved by any means" Suzaku answered, not realizing the building anger inside Lelouch.

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked, his tone dark. "Then let me ask you this; if you can save one hundred people by killing ten people, will you do it?"

"No, I would find another way to save them all" Suzaku answered with confidence.

"Even if there is no other way?" Lelouch asked, pressing Suzaku.

"I will find the way" Suzaku said with a tone of finality and without doubt that he could do it.

"I see" Lelouch said shortly, holding his own anger in, Suzaku had insulted him. For Lelouch, his will to achieve his goals by any means, all that mattered were the results, because this, he had done many things. When Suzaku said that it lost its meaning, Lelouch could not help but be angry, because Suzaku just told him that all he had done was for nothing. With this, Lelouch was sure of one thing; Suzaku and him were fated to never work together, because of the different views they have. At first, he wanted to test Suzaku, to see what kind of people he is, so he decided how he would approach him before recruiting him. However now, he lost all interest to recruit Suzaku, even if he had the skills a Rounds. Lelouch, would let his brother Schneizel to have this piece, but it does not mean that Lelouch will not use Suzaku for his own goals and Suzaku's naivety will become his downfall.

"Thank you for your time, but we must go now" Lelouch said pleasantly before leaving Suzaku and Mariel confused with Cecile and Eva tailing behind.

As soon as they were outside, Lelouch turned his gaze to Eva. "You were right, he will become problem in the future"

Eva just nodded her head; she cannot believe that some number was able to stand on equal ground against her. Although she did not discriminate against Numbers, but this one hurt her pride, and it might make her worth in Lelouch's eye drop. However, she was relieved that Lelouch did not recruit Suzaku.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Eva asked suddenly when she realized something was wrong with him.

"I`m fine" Lelouch answered with a tone that left no argument.

Eva was sure that something was making Lelouch angry and the reason was most likely Suzaku, now she had another thing to add to her hate list on Suzaku.

"Perhaps you should relax in the truck?" Cecile suggested suddenly, she too, realized that something was wrong with Lelouch, but had not dare ask him.

"Yes, perhaps I should" Lelouch said, agreeing with Cecile to go back to the truck.

* * *

><p><strong>- Truck-<strong>

As soon as they arrived to their truck/temporary base, Cecile immediately went to the knightmare to check on it. Meanwhile, Lelouch went to rest in his temporary quarters with Eva guarding him, but when they arrived at the room, they were shocked. Because lying on the bed was a green haired girl that they recognized as the dead girl from before, now very much alive with her back to them. Immediately, Eva placed herself in front Lelouch to protect him, before taking her gun out and pointing it at the girl.

The girl just realized that someone had come in and raised her head, turning around with pizza in her mouth before speaking. "This is my pizza, and I'm not sharing"

* * *

><p>...Please Review...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometime later)** Time Skip/flashback

Beta read by Desodus

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia<p>

Chapter 6: Contract, Reunion, Revelation and Declaration

**- Shinjuku Ghetto-**

**- Truck-**

Lelouch just sat on one of the chairs in his quarters, massaging his temple as he tried to ease his headache, Eva standing beside him. The source of his headache was none other than the green haired girl, who was currently tied up with cables, courtesy of Eva, sat on the bed. Looking around at his quarters, Lelouch can see five empty pizza boxes, and one half finished one on the bed. Sighing, he regarded the girl, who remained stoic, even with a gun aimed at her by Eva. It made him irritated at how casual the mysterious girl acted, even with a threat, thinking back, she survived a gun shot wound, and there was not even a scar.

"So, what is your name?" Lelouch asked, instantly, a sly smirk appeared on the girl's face.

"C.C." She answered, Lelouch could not help but frown.

"Your _name,_ not Initials" Lelouch emphasized the name part, but the girl just looked amused at him.

"Just C.C., I forget my name" She answered, at this, Lelouch narrowed his eyes at C.C.

"I see, then C.C., can you tell me how you are alive after being shot in the head?" Lelouch asked, curious as to how C.C can still be alive. The sentiment was shared with Eva.

"Because I'm immortal" Lelouch just raise his eyebrow at this and Eva just look at C.C with expression saying 'Are you crazy?'

"Really?" Lelouch just stare at C.C who nod at him, for Lelouch if this C.C is immortal like she said, no wonder Clovis want her. Because the prospect being immortal or have an immortal soldier is very appealing to him, no wonder Clovis go a great length to hide this.

"Eva, shoot her" Lelouch said and for a moment C.C is looked surprised.

"Don..!" And Eva just shot C.C in the head without hesitation. C.C's body fell to the bed and the sheets turned red from the blood.

Lelouch waited for a moment, the ten minutes, but nothing happen, Lelouch sighed, but suddenly, the body began to move.

"Why did you do that!" C.C asked as she rose from the bed with a slight scowl on her face.

"Oh, you're alive" Lelouch said, clearly surprised, Eva widened her eyes in shock.

"Yes, what gave it away?" C.C asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Then that's why you were in Project Code-R" Lelouch said in a matter of fact tone, C.C. widened her eyes slightly, clearly not expecting Lelouch to know that.

"So, can you tell me what makes you still alive?" Lelouch asked before gesturing at Eva. "Or we will find out by ourselves?" with that, Eva pointed her gun once more at C.C.

C.C explained to him that she was immortal because of Geass, the power of the kings. Although, Lelouch knew she had not told him everything, just what he needed to know. She was still holding much more information and Lelouch had a feeling that it would not easy to make her to tell him everything. The reason she told him right now was she did not want to have another bullet shot into her head. It seems that even though she is an immortal, she can still feel pain. However, Lelouch's attention was on her when she said that she could give him the power of Geass if he were to make a contract with her.

"Do you want it?" C.C asked him, her tone bewitching. "With this, nothing can stand in your way"

Eva's right eyebrow twitched madly at C.C.'s attempt to seduce Lelouch (from her point of view). "My prince, we should just leave her to Bartley. This kind of power is too suspicious and we don't know what will happen if you accept the contract with her"

Lelouch just stare at Eva, she rise a good point. No one know what will happen to him if he accept it, and if he want to replicate C.C power he should give her back to Bartley.

"Be silent, little girl, I'm talking to the boy right now" C.C. said, her tone was as if she was reprimanding a child for interrupting a conversation.

"I`m not a little girl" Eva said, her tone flat as she resisted the urge to put another bullet in C.C.

"Oh, but I`m have lived hundreds of years before you were born. So in my eyes, you are just a little girl" C.C. said with a sly smirk on her face.

"That's mean you are a grandma" Eva countered and now it was C.C.'s turn to be annoyed.

"Silence!" Lelouch yelled to the two of them, stopping them from going at each other's throats, before looking back at C.C.

"You say a contract, what does it entail?" Lelouch asked, he was curious in what from the contract C.C speaks.

"A simple one, you must grant me one my wish" Hearing C.C answer it make Lelouch frown, that is too ambiguous and have many possibility, it just like cat in the box.

"Relax, I don't wish for your death or anything that can harm you" C.C said when she realized Lelouch expression.

"Why don't you offer Clovis the same thing?" Lelouch asked, there is something that makes him uncomfortable. The reason is why she doesn't offer Clovis but offer it to him.

"Simple he cannot handle it" C.C said offhandedly, but Lelouch know that's not the only reason but choose not to stay quiet for now.

"I see, then I …." C.C gave him a smirk, clearly confident that Lelouch will accept it," will not take it.." At this C.C frown at him, "yet" Lelouch added lastly.

C.C just looking at Lelouch confusedly, "Why not?"

"Why must now?" Lelouch counter and that silent C.C.

"However, if you insist to make contract right now, you can do it with someone else" At this C.C stare at him confusedly.

"Eva, will be your contractor" With that Lelouch look at Eva who seem to be shocked.

"Are you sure? Do you want to share this power?" C.C asked, amused at Lelouch's answer. "She could betray you"

Eva snapped her head to C.C., looking at her murderously. What C.C just said, some things were taboo and this insulted her greatly. "My loyalty is to only prince Lelouch" Eva declared loudly with a hint of anger.

"My body and soul are his to command and use as he wants, my blade is to strike down his enemies and all who stand in his way" Eva eyes shone with a dangerous gleam as she repeated her vow to Lelouch when he knighted her.

"And for someone to doubt my loyalty is unforgivable" With that, Eva radiated killing intent, the room's temperature dropped several degrees. However, C.C. just looked at her amusedly and the killing intent seem not to affect her.

"Stop, Eva" Lelouch ordered, with that, the killing intent was gone immediately and she looked at Lelouch dejectedly.

"I`m sorry for losing control, my prince" Eva said, her eyes downcast and not looking at Lelouch.

"I assure you Eva, I will never doubt your loyalty to me" Lelouch said softly as he stood up and caressed her face gently, making her look up into his eyes him.

"Relax, I understand, there is nothing to be ashamed of" Lelouch whispered sweetly and brought his face parallel to hers. "In fact, I`m happy" He whispered in her ear as he let go and looked at C.C, completely missing a blushing red Eva.

"Still, you said that I should not share this power" Lelouch said, staring intensely at C.C with a smile. "Are you speaking from experience?" the silence C.C gave, told Lelouch everything.

"And even if I agree with you, I'm sure that I`m not the only one that has this power" Lelouch continued, smiling when he saw C.C flinch. For someone like C.C who had lived over a hundred years, no doubt, she would have had several contractors. "Or perhaps there is someone else that can give powers like you"

Although, C.C hid it well, Lelouch detected uneasiness from her. "The question is, how many?" Slowly, Lelouch walked until he was beside C.C.

An uncomfortable silence reigned, Lelouch just looking at C.C as she avoided looking at his eyes.

"Nevertheless, that doesn't matter" Lelouch said suddenly. 'For now' Lelouch added in his mind. He knew that C.C would not say anything else, and torture was out of question, it would just make things worse. For now, he will just bide his time, slowly making her open up to him.

"So, will you give Eva the power?" Lelouch asked gently as he reached out to C.C.'s face caress it, making her face him.

"Hm, are you trying to seduce me?" C.C asked bluntly, her tone flat, Lelouch was taken aback at this, for his charm did not work on her.

'Of course, she must have a lot experience' Lelouch thought, but it unnerved him, the look in C.C.'s eyes, there was an emotion that he could not identify.

"No, but what is your answer?" Lelouch said as he let her go.

"Okay, she will do for now" C.C said, looking at Eva, who seemed to still be in her own little world.

"Eva" Lelouch called, snapping her from her fantasy.

"Yes, Lelouch!" Eva shouted, shocked out of her happy daydream about Lelouch and her doing adult things.

"Will you do it?" Lelouch asked her, resisting the urge to sigh. Eva just looked confused before understanding what Lelouch asked her for.

"Yes, my prince" With that, Eva walked to C.C.

"Then what should we do?" Lelouch asked, C.C. just looked annoyed.

"Release my hands" C.C said, with that, Lelouch cut the cables holding her. C.C massaged her sore hands. Then, she suddenly grabbed Eva's hand and for once, Lelouch was confused as to what was happening. Eva's eyes seemed to be in a daze and C.C closed her eyes in concentration.

* * *

><p>Eva was shocked, when C.C suddenly grabbed her hand, and the next thing she knew, the world was fading and changing. Something pulling her so fast. Eva saw many images as they assaulted her; two planets with some kind of sun before many white feathers obstructed her from seeing more, then, a bird shaped symbol that she recognized as the same on C.C's forehead. The images then changed suddenly to a group of people with the same symbol on their foreheads, and another planet. Suddenly, she sees the time when Lelouch saved her and then it changed to when he knighted her.<p>

"So, that the reason" a voice said suddenly, she recognized it as C.C's but Eva did not see her anywhere.

"You are truly loyal to him" Eva could feel C.C smirking, mocking her.

"However, you are afraid that one day, someone that has more skill than you will come and replace you" At this the images of Suzaku and Monica came, Eva frowned.

"Then he will cast you away" Eva growled at C.C's voice. "Nevertheless if you agree, in exchange for this power, you must grant me one wish"

"You will live like a human but like none other, a different providence, a different time, a different life" C.C's continued. "The power of the king will make you alone, are you prepare for this?"

"I had decided that long ago, I will follow him down into the hell if I have too" Eva declared.

"So be it" C.C's voiced, her tone amused. Two large gears appear in front of her and join but then, something happened, the world around them suddenly shattered.

"What?" C.C cried out.

* * *

><p>Lelouch did not understand what happened, the two just stood there, not moving. Then, against his better judgment, Lelouch touched C.C's shoulder.<p>

As soon as he came into contact, he seemed to be sucked into something. He saw many images, some the same as Eva, but what make it different was at the end. He sees someone eerily have the same face as him, but with a long hair, the man's two eyes glowed red with a bird symbol (Geass Symbol) and wore black armor. Then, it changed to other man who looked like him too, but much younger and did not have have geass symbols in his eyes, he wore a Rounds uniform, sitting in a chair with a book in his hand.

Suddenly, everything went dark and Lelouch found himself back in his quarters.

"What are you doing?" C.C. asked, scowling at him as she held his hand, her tone angry.

"Nothing" Lelouch said absentmindedly. 'What was that?' He thought, confused by what just happened. However, C.C narrowed her eyes at Lelouch and had something to say, but chose to remain silent.

"My prince, are you alright?" Eva asked, worried when she came to her senses, Eva saw Lelouch holding C.C's shoulder with a dazed expression before C.C suddenly removed his hand from herself.

"Yes, thanks" Lelouch answered, trying to shake the feeling from before. "So, did you get your Geass?"

"Yes" Eva said, nodding as she activated the geass in her left eye, Lelouch saw that it was the same as the different version of him, just in one eye.

"My Geass; Equal Skill" With that, Eva looked at Lelouch, who nodded for her to continue. "It makes me equal to my opponent's skill. In short, I can do what my opponent can do, for example, if my opponent is better than me in something, the geass will make me as good as my opponent, but not more so than my opponent can do" Eva then paused, trying to recall something.

"However, I can only use it at one person at time." Eva finished, a little disappointed at what her geass could only do.

"How can you know it?" Lelouch asked, because Eva already know how her geass work but she hasn't use it.

"Ah, it seems that when I made the contract, the knowledge about my geass was already given to me" Eva revealed as she took Lelouch's thinking pose, Lelouch frowned at that.

"Eva, are you using your geass on me?" That snapped Eva out of her thoughts and she turned off her geass. "I`m sorry my prince, it was not intentional" Eva exclaimed as she realized that she has been using the geass on her prince.

"No, it's alright. This proves it" Lelouch said, making Eva's eyes widen with surprise. "Your geass will be a dangerous thing" Seeing Eva's confused look, Lelouch decided to elaborate.

"Imagine that you fight with Bismarck, with your geass you will be able to stand on equal ground with him, and the deciding factor would only be the knightmare that you use " Lelouch explained as Eva was shocked that Lelouch believed that she could defeat the Knight of One.

"I will need you more than ever before" Lelouch whispered, but Eva heard it and for the first time, she felt secure. With this geass, she could remain with Lelouch and not be afraid that someone will replace her.

"Now, that's over can I have more pizza" C.C suddenly asked making the two looking at her.

"Now you said that, how can you get pizza?" Lelouch asked finally remember.

"Ah, I use the phone and tell them to put it on your tab" C.C answered nonchalance.

"Wait you tell me you call the pizza here and put in my tab" Lelouch said ridiculously and a nod from C.C just making him want to strangle her.

"Now, pizza" C.C said once more and Lelouch face palmed and Eva just sweat drop at her.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shinjuku Ghetto-<strong>

**-Somewhere-**

"It's done" The mysterious figure said over a phone, the voice sounding cold and mechanical, using a voice changer, the figure was hiding in one of the ruined houses. "And by the way, I killed Clovis"

"You don't seem surprised" The figure said curiously. "Nothing seems to faze you anymore"

"C.C, well, I don't know where she is, but I think she's with Lelouch" The figure said.

"So what do you want me to do now?" The figure asked curiously.

"Okay, I will stay here for a while, after all, things tend to getting interesting wherever Lulu is" The figure said.

"Fufufu, you really know me so well" Laughed the figure. "Okay, bye-bye" with that, the figure turned off the phone and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shizuoka Ghetto -<strong>

**- Lelouch Office -**

Lelouch now sat in his office, looking at the report about the mess Clovis had done. It has only been a day, but the news about what had happened in the Shinjuku Ghetto has spread and there was civil unrest everywhere. So many things that must be done and so little time that he had, Lelouch was getting irritated.

He already ordered Bartley to give him reports on Code-R later and to keep C.C in the mansion he had in Shizuoka, and to make sure she does not wander away, he had ordered the chef to make a pizza for the immortal.

'Honestly, she eats pizza like drinking water' Lelouch thought, horrified at the sum of pizza that C.C eats. Even the chef told him that she was like a human black hole for pizza.

Furthermore, Monica still had found no clue of the murderer. The lack of evidence and everything else made him very irritated, and Lelouch could not help to think the reason why he/she killed Clovis. Also, almost all of the Purists and former Clovis' Royal Guard RE now in prison except, a few people and Kewell, who was still in the hospital under security.

He had already reported Clovis' death to Emperor, but it did not go like he planned.

**(Flashback)**

Lelouch just arrive in his office and now he is trying to contact the emperor. After a few minutes of waiting the screen on the office show the emperor face.

"Is there something of the matter, Lelouch, that needs my attention?" The Emperor asked, his face remained stoic.

"Yes, there has been an assassination.." Lelouch start, however, the Emperor cut him off. "You call me for this small thing, it seems I have overestimate your capability"

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but the assassination had succeeded. Clovis is now death" Lelouch said, maintaining his calm face.

"Oh, so?" The Emperor just raised one of his eyebrows, clearly bored.

"I just wanted to notify Your Majesty, that Clovis' body will be sent immediately back, and about the new Viceroy of Area 11" Lelouch said, looking the Emperor in the eye, his voice remained flat.

"I will send someone, but for now, you will take care of it, is that all?" The emperor asked, still looking bored.

"About the investigation…." The Emperor cut him off again. "Just do whatever you want, it doesn't matter. His death proved me that he doesn't deserve to become my successor, or even to call himself a Britannian"

With that, The Emperor cut off the communication. Lelouch just stared at the black screen feeling angry not because of the death of Clovis, but his father's gall to cut him off like that.

**(End flashback)**

Although, Lelouch did not get what he wanted, the results were good enough. Even so, he wondered who will become the new Viceroy.

"Sigh" Lelouch exhaled a long breath, clearly feeling tired.

"Are you okay, your Highness?" Villetta asked worriedly, making Lelouch realize that he was not alone in the room.

Of course, many bad things happened, but there were some good things happened as well, the geass and Code-R, even Clovis' death, although, he will not say that aloud. For one; Marika and Liliana were recovering nicely; they need another day or two for full recovering. Lelouch had already reminded Monica to hold back in the next testing battle, it was not good to send one of his royal guards to the hospital. Next was the development of the Shadows, it was a matter of time before they could mass product it and the other project was going smoothly too.

"I`m alright, it's been a long day" Lelouch answered, Villetta just nodded in understanding. Since Shinjuku, Lelouch had enlisted Villetta in his force. It' was a good thing to get another capable knightmare pilot, usually, he does not let random people join him, but because of Jeremiah's connection, she got a free pass. After all, if Jeremiah trusted her that was enough for now. He knew Jeremiah would not trust anyone who is a threat to him.

Then there was another thing; the terrorist that he had caught, the Q-1, 'Oh who would have thought that Baron Stadtfeld's daughter and son were with terrorists'

Right now was a perfect chance to make Naoto change his mind and to make the two of them work to him. From the video that Monica captured, Lelouch could see that Kallen had a talent for Knightmare piloting, skill on the level of the Rounds. Truly, it terrified him a little when he knew that in Japan there were so many people that have Rounds level skill. It makes him happy that he decided to make Japan his stronghold.

"Villetta, follow me, there is someplace I want to go" Lelouch said as he stood up, Villetta was here because Monica was still investigating Clovis' murder and Eva was helping Cecile.

"Yes, Your Highness" Just before they left the room, someone entered and bumped into Lelouch.

"Ah, sorry Your Highness" Monica apologized as she stood at attention.

"Monica, what happen?" Lelouch asked, there must be something important if she was in a hurry.

"Yes, about the investigation. I have come to report" Explained Monica, she looked at Villetta, Lelouch immediately understood.

"Villetta, I assume you know about Diethard?" Lelouch asked, Villetta raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, he is the media manager for Clovis, Why?" Villetta asked, confused at the sudden topic.

"I want you to bring him here, tell them there will be a press conference" Lelouch ordered, Villetta nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Your Highness" Villetta said as she left the room, leaving the other two alone.

"What have you found, Monica?" Lelouch asked curiously as he eyed her.

"That's the reason, my prince, we found nothing" Monica said as she handed Lelouch a piece of paper.

"Everything was erased?" Lelouch asked in surprise, the report showed that every camera and all data on that day in the G-1 are gone.

"Yes, with this, we cannot start even start looking" Monica said solemnly, they are unable to do an investigation, clearly a dead end.

"I see, you have done well, Monica" Lelouch praised, but for some reason, she remained unhappy.

"Monica?" Lelouch looked at her confusedly.

"I`m sorry, I have disappoint you, my prince, even when I swore that I would find the culprit" Monica said solemnly, her eyes downcast. Lelouch now understood that she was upset because she could not uphold her promise to him.

"It's nothing to apologize for Monica, you have done your best" Lelouch paused. "There is nothing that can be done" Lelouch continued with a soft voice as he touched Monica's shoulder.

"For now, how about you accompany me somewhere, just the two of us?" Lelouch said, immediately, Monica snapped her head up and looked at him.

"So, how about it?" Lelouch asked, Monica just nodded her head numbly as her imagination ran wild while she followed Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shizuoka Ghetto -<strong>

**- Prison -**

Monica could not hide her disappointment when she figured out where Lelouch was taking her.

"Why do you look so disappointed, Monica? Did you think of something else when I asked you accompany me?" Lelouch asked, amused when saw a blushing red Monica.

"You are such a tease, my prince" Monica said as she pouted slightly.

"It seems you are already back to your usual self" Lelouch smiled, while Monica made an annoyed face.

"However, now is the time for business" Lelouch said as he entered the prison. followed by Monica.

When Lelouch entered, immediately, the guards saluted him and brought him and Monica into a private room. Lelouch ordered the guards to bring Naoto to him first, and then Kallen, Monica just stood behind him. They waited for five minutes before the guards brought Naoto inside, he was wearing a straight jacket similar to what C.C wore. After the guards dropped him into the chair and opened the mouth gag, they left the room, leaving the three of them inside.

"Hello, Naoto?" Lelouch said pleasantly but Naoto just narrowed his eyes, "Have you come to your decision?"

"I need more time" Naoto answered, Lelouch just smile at him.

"I see, but I don't have more time to wait" Lelouch said his tone is still pleasant.

"What are you really after from me? I already told you what I know, you damn prince" Naoto yelled, Monica tried to hit the man for disrespecting said prince, but Lelouch stopped her.

"Naoto" Lelouch began, his voice soft. "You already told me the location of the Yamato Alliance's base and I am grateful"

Naoto just looked like he ate something sour and remained silent.

"You sold them" Lelouch said bluntly, and Naoto looked like a whipped dog.

"So what! I sold them, and why do you want someone who sold out his own people!" Naoto yelled, daring Lelouch to answer.

"You had a reason" Lelouch said, making Naoto confused.

"You were just one step away from being executed" Lelouch said, he had saved him before Clovis ordered his death.

Naoto flinched, he knew it was the truth.

"Yes, I sold them just to save my own hide" Naoto admitted, but Lelouch was not convinced.

"No, you sold them because you have a reason to live" Naoto just looking at Lelouch in shock, "You do what you need to do"

"Isn't that right, Naoto Stadtfeld?" Naoto was now downright afraid. 'How could he know that?'

"Blood doesn't lie" Lelouch explained. "We know you are half"

Naoto now just stare at Lelouch who open his biggest secret.

"The Yamato Alliance was planning to bomb one of the noble houses in the Settlement, and that happened to be the house of Stadtfeld. That's why you sold them" Lelouch accused Naoto, and he was right, Lelouch's agents had confirmed.

"You used me to destroy the Yamato Alliance to protect your family, the Stadtfelds" Lelouch said in a matter of fact tone, Naoto expected him to be angry. "And you even got your life spared, killing two birds with one stone"

"I know that if the Yamato Alliance hadn't plan to bomb your family, you would have let them" Naoto was starting to sweat now, Lelouch was reading him like an open book.

"And how can you be sure that if I didn't know, I wouldn't have sold them?" Naoto asked, trying to trow Lelouch off.

"Because you refused to tell us anything when Clovis interrogated you. After a captured member of Yamato spoke about the bombing plan, you started to talk" This left Naoto speechless, there was no way they could have known about that.

"You think we don't monitored the cells, don't you? There's a hidden mic in each cell" Lelouch revealed, Naoto looked like someone threw a bucket of ice water on him.

"Join me, Naoto, I have told you of my plans and look, the evident is right here in Shizuoka" Naoto stayed silent, Lelouch may have told him of his plan to make a better life for the Japanese, and Lelouch had shown that he was not just all talk. However, Naoto could not betray his friends, even if what Lelouch offered him was so tempting. A place within the army, the prince's personal army, and power to help all of the Japanese, to make a difference, he could have all of that if he says yes.

"Naoto is there something holding you back?" Lelouch asked, when Naoto avoided eye contact, that was all the answer Lelouch needed.

"I will tell you the truth, the Shinjuku Ghetto was just massacred by prince Clovis" At this, Naoto forgot to breath, worrying about the safety of his friends. "Because someone stole his poison gas"

'No, it couldn't be' Naoto thought, the poison gas, his friends had still continued the plan, directly causing the Shinjuku massacred by prince Clovis. A pang of guilt rose in his stomach, it was all his fault, because he told them that he was planning to steal the poison gas, all of the Shinjuku residents paid for it.

"Fortunately, not all the people in there died" Lelouch paused, Naoto held his breath. "More than half of the residents are dead"

Naoto flinched, so many deaths were on his hands, even if not directly, but he holds responsible.

"The one who did was your sister, Naoto, she was the one who stole it with your resistance group and brought it to Shinjuku" Lelouch declared, his voice flat and void from any emotion.

Naoto's whole world was starting to fall apart, the burden of knowing that the reason of massacre happened because of him, his sister and his friends.

"Furthermore, prince Clovis died in Shinjuku" Lelouch dropped the bomb. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Of course, Naoto knew, for the one who killed a member of the Royal family will be executed in public. Meaning that right now, they have become the most wanted criminals in all of Britannia and no doubt, Britannia will use every resource they had to find them.

"However, we are sure that your group was not involved" Lelouch said, Naoto just blinked, he had heard right, hadn't he?

"We suspect that the remains of the Yamato Alliance are the ones who did it" Naoto felt relieved that his friends would not become most wanted criminals and be executed.

"Bu…." Monica tried to say something, but Lelouch's glare made her stop.

"Even so, the remaining members of the Yamato Alliance planned this very well, all of the evident points to your group" Naoto felt betrayed, granted, he sold them out to Lelouch in the first place, but pinning the blame of regicide on them was a low blow.

"There is something else" Lelouch added, Naoto had a feeling a dread come to him.

"Your sister, Kallen, was captured while piloting a terrorist knightmare"

Naoto just slump in his chair feeling his energy gone leaving him like a doll that has lost it string. He already can see the scenario that will happen; without doubt, Britannia will blame his group and executed them.

"There is but one hope for you" Lelouch said suddenly. "Join me and I will help you"

"Help me?" Naoto asked weakly.

"Yes, I can pull your sister and friends from this situation" Lelouch answered, Naoto felt hope again, the reason he done all of this was so that his mother, sister and he could one day live together again as a family, freeing Japan was always secondary.

"I could give you a place that you, your mother and sister could live together" Lelouch offered, Lelouch could tell he was wavering, "In here, in Shizuoka, where all are treated as equals" Lelouch spread his arms dramatically.

"But still, what you have given to the Japanese is but false independence" Naoto suddenly said, Lelouch was slightly taken aback.

"This not the end, Naoto" Lelouch answered with much confident. "This is but the beginning, the first step"

"First step?" Naoto asked, finally looking Lelouch in the eye.

"Yes and I, no, we need you, Naoto" Lelouch pointed at him, Naoto was taken aback from the intensity of Lelouch's gaze, he suddenly felt the urge to follow this man in front of him.

"Tell me the real reason you want me" Naoto said, still looking Lelouch in the eyes.

"Very well" Lelouch then started to tell Naoto that he saw talent in him and that their situation was a little bit similar. Lelouch told him the story about his mother and sister who had been murdered, by end, Naoto saw Lelouch in the different kind of light.

"I see, you are telling me the truth" Naoto said, he too understood how Lelouch felt.

"You still have your mother and sister, Naoto, choose well" Lelouch said as he got up from the table and began to leave. "I'll let you think about it, when I return, I hope you have made your choice" with that, Lelouch left Naoto alone to think.

* * *

><p>"Was it alright to tell him that?" Monica asked, worried if Naoto declined Lelouch's offer.<p>

"Yes, no doubt, he will join me" Lelouch answer with such confident and Monica just smile at him.

"I still remember the first time you told us that" Monica suddenly said, her eyes had a faraway look in them.

"Yes, and I am grateful to have you all join me" Lelouch said, smiling at her as he caressed her hair gently.

"Fufufu, and we made the right choice" Monica answered, gently caressing Lelouch's face. "But still, about the Yamato, was that necessary?"

"Yes, we need a scapegoat and they fit perfectly, because believe it or not, they have connections to the JLF" Lelouch explained as he dropped his hand from Monica's hair, she nodded in understanding.

"Now, on to the next phase" Lelouch said, Monica reluctantly removed her hand. They walked a couple of steps to the room right next to Naoto's.

When they opened the room, they saw Kallen in the same outfit as Naoto with several restraints and two guards.

"What happen?" Lelouch asked, one the guards had a dark circle around his eye.

"Your Highness, this girl fought back so we had to restrain her, she head-butted my eye" Lelouch and Monica just looking at Kallen disbelievingly.

"Okay, good work you can go now" Lelouch said as he took a seat with Monica beside and much closer to him than with Naoto.

"Be careful Your Highness, she is one of hell girl" The guard said as he gone and close the door.

"What do you want from me, bastard!" Kallen yell, Lelouch blinked and then looked at her in amusement.

'Okay, she's got guts' Lelouch thought, smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" Kallen yelled once more, Lelouch was sure if not for the restraints, she would try to hurt him.

"Calm down, Kallen Kozuki, or should I say, Kallen Stadtfeld?" This seemed to get Kallen's attention.

"What do you want?" Kallen asked, for the first time not yelling.

"Which one do you prefer; Kozuki or Stadtfeld?" Lelouch asked pleasantly, Kallen just snarled at him.

"I am a Japanese, so Kallen Kozuki" Lelouch just look very amused, he liked girls with guts.

"Even if you are half, just like your brother?" Lelouch asked offhandedly.

"Yes, I am Japanese even if I am half like my brother" Kalle answered, Lelouch was able to count to three before Kallen finally digested his question. "What? You know my brother? What have you done to him?" Kallen demanded angrily.

"Please, take a deep breath and relax, if not, I will not tell you about your brother" Lelouch ordered, Kallen begrudgingly agreed and took a breath.

"Okay now that you have calmed, tell me.." Lelouch paused for a moment, narrowing his eye. "Do you know what you have done?" His tone hard, Kallen flinched back.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked, confused at the sudden change in Lelouch. "What I want to know is about my brother!"

"Answer me, and then I'll answer you. Do you know what you have done?" Lelouch asked once more, his tone hard and cold.

"About what?" Kallen asked back timidly, Lelouch was very intimidating at the moment.

"Shinjuku" Lelouch answered, Kallen knows now that she is in deep trouble.

"What about that? We defended Shinjuku from the Britannians that were trying to massacre us" Kallen answered, finding nothing wrong.

"Why did the Britannians want to massacre the people in Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked, still cold, Kallen was starting to irritated.

"How should I know? Go ask the one who gave the order" Kallen snapped at him.

"You truly have no idea, do you?" Lelouch sighed, looking at Kallen in disappointment.

"Poison gas" Lelouch continued, Kallen froze as her heart skipped a beat.

"It was because you stole the poison gas and brought it to Shinjuku" Lelouch explained, looking at her in pity. "Why did you bring it to Shinjuku?"

Kallen found herself in somewhat hard position, "It was because Britannia made that poison gas, they would have used it on the Japanese" Kallen answered.

"So you blame Britannia, tell me, what would you have done with it?" Lelouch asked patiently, his voice still hard tone.

"We would have disposed of it to prevent the Britannians from using it against the Japanese" Kallen answered as she told him their true goal.

"How?" Lelouch asked, Kallen tried to answer, but closed her mouth. At this point, she suddenly realized that they had no plan on how to dispose of it.

"Nevertheless, we would hold on to it until we found a way" Kallen answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lelouch just frowned at her. "Where?"

Now, Kallen was truly at a loss for words, they had planned to steal it, but forgot to plan the next phase.

"Were you planning to hide it in the Ghetto?" Lelouch asked. "What happens if the capsule exploded?"

Kallen stayed silent, not saying anything, knowing that Lelouch was completely right.

"So you just planned to steal a huge capsule of poison gas and not anything else?" Lelouch asked, clearly not amused and with a slight edge in his voice. "However, you plan failed and please tell me what you were thinking when you decided to take it to Shinjuku"

"We got no choice the Britannia after us and there is no other way" Kallen defend, at that time they are truly desperate.

"What if there was a remote control to blow up the capsule?" Lelouch asked, Kallen paled greatly. "Congratulations, you just delivered the poison gas to the same people you were trying to protect it from"

"However, there was no poison gas in the first place" Lelouch revealed, Kallen snapped her head around at this.

"You lying, if there was no poison gas, why did the Britannians desperately try to get it back?" Kallen stared at Lelouch in disbelief.

"Believe what you want, but what you stole was a prison capsule and they were trying to retrieve the person inside. When they couldn't find it, they decided that it will much easier to destroy Shinjuku along with that person" Lelouch said, most of it was true, but he bent some facts.

Kallen just stared at Lelouch in disbelief, somehow, she knew that he had told her the truth. 'What have we done?'

"You realize now?" Lelouch asked, Kallen nodded her head weakly.

"Good, back to the topic of your brother… he is alive" For a moment, Kallen felt relieved. "And I gave him the offer to join me"

"What! my brother would never do that!" Kallen yelled.

"Why not?" Lelouch went on to explain to her that Naoto had sold out the Yamato Alliance`s base to them. At first, Kallen deny that her brother could do something like that. Then, Lelouch revealed to her the reason why he did it.

"For us…." Kallen whispered as she cried that her brother betrayed the Yamato Alliance for her and their mother.

Lelouch stood up, walked around the table to Kallen and wiped her tears away with his handkerchief.

"Don't cry, he did what he had to do" Lelouch whispered softly. "He do that because he love you"

"What do you know about it!" Kallen snapped angrily, Lelouch just smiled sadly at Kallen.

"My mother and sister are dead, murdered" Lelouch said softly. "Clovis too is dead"

That piece of information shocked Kallen and made her shut up.

"Now, back to the main topic, I want to give you the same choice as your brother" Lelouch said as held Kallen shoulder. Lelouch was too busy to see the angry flush on Monica's face. "If you accept it, you can live here together with your mother and brother"

"Why?" Kallen whispered softly. "Why do you do this?" She asked, looking him right to the eye.

"Why? Is there a need for a reason to help others?" Lelouch asked with a smile.

"No, but there is something you want from us" Kallen answered, she swore she heard Lelouch whisper; 'Smart girl'

"My reason? I want your skill, I want you to work for me" Lelouch declared as he pointed his finger at Kallen. "Your skill is almost on par with the Rounds, and I want you"

"You lying, my skill is not on par with the Rounds" Kallen denied, not believing it.

"It's true, your skill is on par with us" Monica said suddenly, Kallen widen her eyes, she was just acknowledged by a member of the Rounds herself.

"Kallen, I need you on my side" Lelouch said as he made Kallen look him directly into his eyes. An unknown emotion rose within Kallen, it wass the first time that someone said that they needed her. Even her brother, Naoto, always said that he did not need her and that she should stay in school, but this Britannian prince, Lelouch, is telling her that he needed her.

"Will you help me to attain my goal?" Lelouch asked, before Kallen answered, Lelouch spoke again. "You can answer that later" With that, Lelouch unlocked the restraints.

"Come here Kallen, let's meet your brother" Lelouch said, making his way out the door with Kallen following him and Monica behind her, just in case if she tried anything.

Kallen was surprised that her brother was in the room next to her. As soon as Lelouch opened the door, she saw her brother sitting and seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Brother…." Kallen whispered, it was loud enough for Naoto to hear it.

"Kallen?" Naoto looked up and saw Kallen standing in the doorway with Lelouch.

"Brother!" Kallen cried, ran and hugged Naoto.

"You okay, Kallen?" Naoto asked, worried about her.

"Yes, and you, brother?" Naoto just smiled and nodded. The two continued hugging until…

"Ahem" Coughed Lelouch, gaining their attention.

"Sorry, but I must cut this touching reunion short" Lelouch said as he smiled in apology. "But I need your answer, now"

"Can you give us just five minutes?" Naoto asked, Lelouch just nodded in understanding.

"Five, no more" Lelouch walked out the room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, my prince?" Monica asked as she sees Lelouch's expression changed to a look of pain.<p>

"Yes, just wondering that if Nunnally were still alive, would she do something like that with me?" Lelouch said with a bittersweet smile.

"I`m sure she would, my prince" Monica said soothingly. "I`m sure" She said again as she hugged Lelouch from behind.

"Nunnally" Lelouch whispered as he closed his eyes, a lone tear fell.

* * *

><p>"Brother, I know everything" Kallen said as she released the hug.<p>

"Yes, he told me everything too" Naoto said, Kallen nodded her head. "I...I'm sorry Kallen, but I'm going to take his offer"

Naoto was expecting Kallen to get angry, but to his shock, she just smiled at him.

"Yes, I knew you would. Don't forget, I'm your little sister, of course I know what you think" Kallen said. The offer that Lelouch gave to them was too tempting for them to turn down.

"I don't know Kallen, but if it's him, I think he could do it" Naoto said as he remembered Lelouch's conviction. Kallen knew what his brother was talking about, she too, believed that he could do it. Kallen does not know why, she only met the prince for several minutes.

"Yeah, me too" Kallen said as she released her brother's restraints.

"However, I don't think the others will like it" Naoto said, his tone sad, he knew that Ohgi might be willing to join them, but he was not sure about the others, especially Tamaki.

"Don't worry brother, I will always be with you" Kallen assured, she knew that it will not be easy to convince the others.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing Lelouch and Monica.

"Have you decided?" Lelouch asked with smile as he approached the two.

Kallen and Naoto just looked at each other before nodding. "Yes we accept" Naoto answered.

Lelouch just smiled brightly, "So which name will you use? Kozuki or Stadtfeld?"

"Kozuki" The two answered at the same time.

"I see, then, Kallen and Naoto Kozuki, I welcome you" Lelouch said with a pleasant smile, "I will

immediately arrange for your needs and take your mother right away"

"Thank you, your Highness, for giving us this chance" Naoto said, truly thankful, to him, this will be his atonement.

"Yes, Your Highness" Kallen said, now she had a chance to prove herself and make things right.

"Now let's go shall we" With that, Lelouch left the prison, followed by Naoto, Kallen and Monica.

* * *

><p><strong>- Lelouch Office -<strong>

'One problem solved' Lelouch thought as he relaxed in his office. The recruitment of Naoto and Kallen had gone smoothly, and he was satisfied with the results.

Of course, as soon as he dropped them to change their clothes, he ordered one of his subordinate to pick up their mother. Kallen's stepmother immediately agreed to give him their maid, she was happy to cast out the eleven from her house. Although Kallen's father disagreed, but with pressure from Lelouch, he gave in. Lelouch gave them a house in Shizuoka so they could live in; it made him wonder how Kallen's father could disown his son but not his daughter.

Shaking his head to clear his mind from unnecessary things and focused back on the report on his desk. The complete reports of Project Code-R from Bartley, reading it disturbed Lelouch greatly. The report said that they found C.C. near a ghetto, wounded from the assault on a terrorist base. The thing was, the found her at Ground Zero; they had just blown up several blocks of buildings. After that, they took C.C to one of the research facilities to be studied, and that was when they found out that C.C. was nigh immortal.

'Not immortality, but a powerful regeneration that makes her close to immortal' Lelouch thought as he read the report, making him frown. The list of experiment that have been done to test C.C.'s regeneration; shooting, poison, explosion, burns, toxic acid, stabbing, radiation exposure, electrical shock, drowning, the list went on, all forms of torture and death known to man but never something like beheading. They dissected her and took some of her organs but the organs turned to ash when C.C regenerated it back. Also, they never took any vital organs like heart, because they were not sure what would happen.

Putting down the report for a minute, Lelouch messaged his eyes, he felt tired, like he had aged ten years in one moment. Lelouch had told Bartley to give him a completed report and Bartley gave it to him in great detail, complete with attached pictures of every experiment. The images would have caused untold nightmares to plague the reader, but Lelouch had already seen the horrors of war.

However, nothing killed or left a scratch on her, making her the perfect test subject of every experiment banded by international laws.

They also tried to clone C.C. but that failed, however, they found out that C.C.'s brain wave length was different from a normal human's. That experiment had been suspended so that they could focus on her regenerative ability.

Closing the report, Lelouch took a deep breath, he had already read enough.

"Bartley, did Clovis agree with all of this?" Lelouch asked, Bartley stood nervously in front of him.

"Yes, Your Highness" Bartley answered, shame evident in his voice.

"And you did nothing to stop it?" At this, Bartley bowed his head in shame and regret.

"I see, Whatever your excuse, it will not erase the fact that you were involved in this" Lelouch said, glaring at Bartley his tone hard, he did not know that Clovis had fallen this far. Even he knew that there are lines that should never be crossed, but Clovis had. Although, he must applaud Clovis, Lelouch never thought Clovis has enough courage to do this.

"You know that I cannot look the other way on this matter" Lelouch continued, Bartley resigned himself to his fate, his prince was already death and there was nothing he could do now.

"You are hereby stripped of your rank for your crimes" Lelouch announced, Barley nodded his head in answer.

"Yes, Your Highness" Bartley knew that he will be executed and he accepted it.

"However, I will keep you" Lelouch finished, Bartley's eyes widen in confusion and surprise. "I want you to lead you group to research about the brain wave length and other things" Lelouch explained, his tone flat, "Do you accept?"

Bartley Asprius stood frozen, shocked at what Lelouch just offered him. Not many knew, but Bartley was not fit for the military in fact he was a scientist at heart. The only reason he became a general was because the influence from his deceased father, he who found Bartley's interests to be an embarrassment to the family name. Therefore, Bartley joined the military under his father's order until he rose to the rank of general. That was when Clovis ordered him to research about the strange ability the girl had, he was happy to, he could finally do what he was denied. Now, there was only one answer for Lelouch's offer.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Bartley declared as he saluted Lelouch.

"Good, now go to Cecile, she will fill you with the other details" Lelouch ordered, Bartley saluted once more before he left the office.

*Ring* The phone went off.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered.

"I see, I will be there" With that, Lelouch stood up and left his office.

* * *

><p><strong>- Conference Room-<strong>

When Lelouch arrived at conference room, was he greeted by Eva and Monica who nodded their heads and opened the door. As soon as he entered, Lelouch could see the conference room full of journalists and reporters who immediately quieted down when they realize he had arrived.

Every eye was on Lelouch as he walked to the stage, followed by both Eva and Monica. As he stands on the stage, behind the podium, the room bursts with question.

"Silence!" Lelouch ordered, the room instantly becomes devoid of noise "The reason for this press conference is because I have an announcement"

"Just yesterday, Prince Clovis was killed" Immediately, the room fell into chaos, many asked questions, but Lelouch remained silent until they become quiet once more. "Like all you know, there was a battle in the Shinjuku Ghetto and he died in battle" Continued Lelouch, he let out a small smirk when they kept silent.

"The battle of Shinjuku happened because Clovis intercepted terrorists who were moving a capsule of poisonous gas" At this, many gasps are heard. "From what we know, the remains of the Yamato Alliance are the ones responsible" Many people started to connect the dots of the story Lelouch gave. "However, we managed to crush the remains of Yamato Alliance, but their supporter managed to escape" Lelouch said in disappointment.

"Furthermore we managed to information that the Yamato Alliance was actually an undercover part of the Japan Liberation Front, the ones truly responsible for this are the JLF!" Lelouch yelled, shocking the people in the room as his balled his fists.

"For so long, the JLF has terrorized us, but they have crossed a line" Lelouch said angrily, "Using suck an underhanded tactic"

"With this, I proclaim a declaration of war on the JLF, they will be destroyed!" Lelouch said as he pointed his finger to the cameras, "Let this be a warning for the JLF hiding out there, they cannot run nor hide anymore, because I swear, that I will bring them down!"

The people in the room just looked at Lelouch in shock, because this was the first time that someone had declared open war on mere terrorists. Meaning that the JLF are now categorized as a Level One Threat, the military would be fully involved now. Furthermore, they now have the right to open fire, regardless of the situation if they find members of the JLF.

With that, Lelouch exited the room, as he leaves he saw Diethard beside the door, smiling at him, before nodding his head. Lelouch could not help but smile to as he leaves the conference room.

**(Flashback before the press conference)**

"You want me to spread this information, Your Highness?" Diethard asked, reading the paper Lelouch gave him.

"Yes, contained in this data disk is the same information that you have just read" Lelouch said as he handed him a disk.

"But there are many holes in the information" Diethard said, confused as he took the data disk. "It will make people draw their own conclusions. There is no telling what will happened, worst, it could throw Area 11 into chaos"

"Isn't that good? After all, Area 11 is already in chaos, so it doesn't matter if I were to add more of it. Also, don't people love to make up their own opinions?" Lelouch said with a smirk, Diethard widen his eyes before realization dawned.

"I see, you are an interesting person, Your Highness" Diethard said with excitement, he was now more, then ever, eager to do this. "You will use this for something that much greater, I cannot wait for it"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Lelouch said with a sly smile as he left, leaving Diethard smiling like his birthday had come early.

**(Flashback End)**

'Everything is going as I planned, now let's wait, Tohdoh it's your move now' Lelouch thought, smirking as he continued walking with Eva and Monica beside him.

* * *

><p>...Please Review...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

A/N : Thanks for the review

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

Beta read by Desodus

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia<p>

Chapter 7: Results

At the end of day, after the media released the news, there was absolute chaos. Calling it chaos was a mere understatement; riots happened in the ghettos and settlements of Area 11. The police were virtually helpless, unable to do anything until the military took over; the police now held no real power. The police in Area 11 were now no more than a public figure and it was only a matter of time before they be replace by soldiers.

On the Britannian side, many voiced their anger at how the JLF would have used the poison gas on them, and for the loss of Prince Clovis. The people also voiced their support to Prince Lelouch, who openly declared war to stop the JLF and other terrorist groups. Solidifying Lelouch's standing in Area 11. Also, forcing the nobles that hate Lelouch to stay low, the support from the people of Area 11 and of the death of Clovis. The destruction of the Purist Faction was also one of the reasons. Now, the Tokyo Settlement is occupied by soldiers loyal to Lelouch. The other, because one of the more foolish nobles tried to opposed Lelouch by spreading information that the death of prince Clovis was not in fact, by the JLF, but by Lelouch. The people did not seem like these slanderous claims, as soon as word got out, a mob of people went to the said noble`s mansion and started to cause trouble. The police just arrived when the mansion was engulfed by flames and the noble had the living tar beaten out of him. Lelouch threw the man into jail after he received medical treatment and liquidated all of the noble`s possessions. That sent a clear message to other nobles who 'disagreed' with Lelouch that he held all the power in Area 11 until the new viceroy arrived.

On the Eleven's side, they were now divided, those supporting Lelouch, and those agreeing with the JLF. The one who supported JLF voiced their praise for killing a member of the royal family, something that no other faction in Japan or in the world had ever achieved. The same could not be said for those who were Honorary Britannians, or those who lived in Shizuoka under prince Lelouch. For one, they were afraid that prince Lelouch would take back what he gave to them as a petty revenge for the death of his brother. However, prince Lelouch assured them that he would not blame everyone for the sins of a few. This greatly relieved them and respect for prince Lelouch grew. Lelouch also said to them that if the JLF had decided to explode the poison gas in the Shinjuku Ghetto not only would they have killed every Britannian there, but also the Elevens that lived in Shinjuku as well. Lelouch also took the survivors of the Shinjuku Ghetto to Shizuoka, and told them he greatly regretted the death of the Japanese in Shinjuku. The reason that happened was because the terrorists blended in with the Japanese there, Clovis could not distinguish which ones were the terrorist. These revelations greatly angered them, making their respect for the JLF go down.

Lelouch also built a monument for Shinjuku in respect for the lives that perished, regardless if they were Japanese or Britannian. This action greatly moved the hearts of the Japanese that lived in Shinjuku, no one has ever cared enough.

Even so, because of that event, people would find knightmare frames or soldiers patrolling around the settlement or ghetto regularly. At first, people would feel nervous, but after a few days, they started to see this as a normal occurrence. The attacks from the JLF and other terrorist factions became bolder, and it was not weird to hear the sounds of explosions, guns or knightmare frames passing by. However, the targets of the terrorist attacks were mostly directed to the nobles and particularly to the nobles who opposed Lelouch.

And that brought us to this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tokyo Settlement-<strong>

**-Noble's Mansion-**

"LIKE I TOLD YOU, PRINCE LELOUCH IS THE ONE BEHIND ALL OF THIS!" Screamed the noble to his fellow, both inside his study room.

"I know that, but there's no proof" the other sighed, the two have been discussing about the death of all of the recent nobles.

"Furthermore, we have no power against him until the new viceroy comes" He added, trying to make his friend see the situation they are in.

"It would be too late, just yesterday, Lord Wells was found dead, they say it was a terrorist attack, but we know better" the other man paused, looking to the picture of the deceased Lord Wells. "It was prince Lelouch"

"And like I said; there's no proof, it could have been the terrorists" the second man reasoned to his friend.

"Don't you find it weird that all the nobles who sided with prince Clovis are being found dead, one by one and those who support prince Lelouch are still unharmed?" the first man countered, looking at his friend who stayed silent.

The two just stay silent until….

"DHUAR!" a loud explosion alerted them and immediately, five bodyguards stationed outside entered the room with guns drawn.

"What happened!" The first noble yelled in fright.

"We don't know sir. Communication to outside has been cut off" One of the bodyguards reported.

"It's the terrorists" The other noble said in realization.

"Don't joke, there's no way that the terrorists could enter. It must be…." However, before the noble could finish, a bullet pierced his skull.

"A sniper!" Another bodyguard yelled as he proceeded to tackle the other noble, but suddenly fell to the floor, courtesy of the bullet in his head.

"Shit! They got Jack!" Cursed one of the bodyguards. "We gotta get out of here!"

With that, they escorted the remaining noble out of the room and into the corridor.

"Ugh! Why are you stopping!" The noble yelled as the bodyguard in front him stop making him bump to the bodyguard.

"Please stay behind sir" The bodyguard said making his fellow bodyguard moved the noble behind them.

At the end of the corridor was someone wearing a black jumpsuit with a white phantom mask, by looks of it, and of the long silver hair, it was a woman. In her hand was a Japanese katana. Although there was some kind of device in the handle that produced red light.

"Put your weapon down!" The bodyguard yelled as he pointed his gun at the woman, the others following his action.

The woman does not answer, but starts to walk at first, before suddenly dashing at them. Looking at that the bodyguard started to open fire at her. However suddenly something weird happened. A sphere of red light appears surrounded the woman, stopping the bullet.

"What the hell…." One of the bodyguard said but the woman already in front of them.

Without a moment of hesitation the woman slash the bodyguard head before moving back avoiding shoot from the other three.

"Shit! It`s not working!" Cursed the bodyguard as they see the red sphere stopping their bullet again.

"If gun don't work how about this!" One of them discard the gun and bring out combat knives before dashing to the woman.

The woman just stood still, letting the man attack with his knives. To the man's surprise the red sphere engaged, the knives bounced off every time they connected. The man lost his balance for a second, and that was all the time the woman needed to slice him in half. However, there was another man behind the one that she just sliced, making a split-second decision, she pierced through the man's chest. To her surprise, the dying man grabbed her wrist, holding her in a death-grip.

"Now!" The man yelled hoarsely as life began to leave him.

"Die!" The last remaining bodyguard yelled as he dashed at the woman with combat knives in hand, trying to stab her chest.

However, before he could succeed in stabbing the woman, a gun shout could be heard, and the next thing that happened was him to fall on to the floor with a bullet in his head.

"What?" The man with the sword through him gasped, looking horrified as he saw a blond woman with the same outfit and mask and a gun in her hands before finally expiring.

"Thanks" the woman with sword said as the woman with the gun came to her.

"No problem" She said as she looked at the noble who was now on the floor wetting himself.

"Wh..who are you?" The noble asked, his voice wavering as he weakly pointed at the two.

The two women glanced at each other before taking off their masks.

"Wh..what!" The noble yelled in surprise, recognizing the faces of Eva Angeline and Monica Kruszewski.

"For you and your friend's crime against prince Lelouch" Eva stated simply as she pointed her sword at the noble.

"You must die" Monica finished as she pointed her gun at the noble before shooting him in the head.

"I will contact prince Lelouch that we are finished here" Monica said as she pulled out a communicator. Meanwhile, Eva took a Japanese flag from her pocket and let it cover the noble. Then, using her sword, she wrote on the wall, saying 'Long live the JLF' and 'Nippon Banzai'.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shizuoka Ghetto -<strong>

**- Lelouch's Office -**

Lelouch let out a small smile as he received Monica's call. Looks like another pesky noble has fallen.

The death of Clovis allowed his plans to move faster than he had planned before. He had originally planned to kill the nobles in more subtle ways, like by accident or something, but with all that had happened, Lelouch can now kill them more freely and at the same time, blame the JLF for it. It was like killing two birds with one stone. The truth was, the JLF were only responsible for the bomb and only a handful of noble attacks, also some minor skirmishes with the military force that patrolled in the ghetto. Lelouch was responsible for most of the attacks on the nobles and of the destruction of the facilities that they owned. Furthermore, with the JLF's help, he got rid of the remains of the Purist Faction and of the soldiers still loyal to Clovis by sending them to the most dangerous area that the JLF occupied. The people also thanked him for what he was doing, not knowing the true reason behind it. In all, this exceed even his expectations.

Thinking about it made Lelouch's smile grow larger.

The JLF still did not realize that they were already dancing in his palm. Lelouch could destroy the JLF right now, but he chose not to, because they still serve some purpose to him. However, Lelouch was disappointed at Tohdoh, he who was treading this situation carefully, too careful for Lelouch's taste. Lelouch expected him to be more aggressive, but in the end, it does not matter.

Taking the phone, Lelouch dialed the number of his agent in the JLF.

"It`s me. It is already done, proceed to Phase 2 now" Lelouch said simply and then hung up, not bothering to hear the reply.

However, there were something he must do first. All the nobles that he killed until now were only the small fries. It will be a lot harder to kill the smarter and more powerful ones, for he must kill them all at the same time to avoid them running from Area 11. Furthermore, they will be much more cautious with all their allies dead. Lelouch must create a condition that would allow him to kill them all in one sweep, but he will ponder about this later. There were other problems; Naoto's friends and the new viceroy.

Thinking back, he remembered his meeting after Naoto tried to recruit his friends.

**(Flashback)**

"So you failed?" Lelouch asked looking at a nervous Naoto standing in his office with a bruise evident on his face. "And by the looks of your face, it didn't go too well"

"Yes" Naoto said dejectedly, he promised Lelouch he would recruit his friends.

"They won't join me?" At Lelouch's question Naoto just nodded his head.

"I see, can you tell me what happened?" Lelouch asked, trying to get a clear picture of the incident.

Naoto start to told Lelouch what happened when he arrive at Ohgi house.

**(Flashback)**

**-Shinjuku Ghetto-**

**-Japanese resistance cell House-**

"Ohgi, it`s me" Naoto said into the intercom outside of Ohgi's house, immediately the sound of locks and chains being pulled back.

"Naoto, you're alive! It`s…." Ohgi yelled happily but become silent when he see what Naoto wearing, the Britannia army uniform.

"Come quickly!" Ohgi suddenly pulled Naoto in, thinking that he had escaped by disguising himself.

"Is everyone here?" Naoto asked as Ohgi locked the door again.

"Yes, but there is something that we must tell you" Ohgi said after he put back the lock looking ashamed, "Kallen is captured"

Naoto just smiled and placed a hand on Ohgi's shoulder. "Don't worry about her. She's safe"

Ohgi just stared at Naoto in confusion before he realized something. "Ah, you must have saved her when you escaped from the Britannians"

Naoto flinched at that.

"You, you could say that" Naoto said as he became slightly uncomfortable. "Anyway, where are the others?"

Ohgi lead Naoto to another room. Upon opening the door, the occupants; Inoue, Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, and Yoshida were all surprised when they saw Naoto. They rushed over to him, asking if he was alright or what had happened when he was captured. They also told about Kallen, but Ohgi assured them that they had escaped together. However, none of them realized how uncomfortable Naoto was when they talked about Shinjuku and the poison gas, it did not help how boastful Tamaki was about it.

"Listen, I have something to tell you guys" Naoto said suddenly drawing the attention to him.

"Come on I just arrived at the part where I kicked some Brit ass" Tamaki whined, but became silent when he saw how serious Naoto was.

The room was suddenly tense; they knew what Naoto would say to them was something important. They also could not help but have an uneasy feeling about it, especially Ohgi, he had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"I did.." Naoto start, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't escaped from jail as you all thought"

"Come on dude, then how can you be here?" Tamaki asked jokingly. "It`s not like you join the Brits or something" Naoto flinched at the jest.

At this, everyone finally realized that something was wrong.

"It's not… right?" Tamaki asked, unsure when Naoto remained silent.

"Yes, I joined the Britannians" Naoto answered, the rest of the room was speechless.

"Hahaha, that's a really bad joke, Naoto" Tamaki laughed weakly, but that laugh died when they saw that Naoto was seriously.

"Naoto, that's not true, right?" Inoue asked fearfully as her hands began to shake, but Naoto remained silent, the truth was right there.

"Na..Naoto, did you joined because of Kallen?" Ohgi asked, clearly not believing that their leader joined with their enemy of his own will, they must have forced him, they must be holding Kallen hostage.

"If so, you can relax, the JLF finally acknowledged us and have extended an invitation to join them. We can save Kallen" Ohgi said, surprising Naoto for a moment.

The others just stayed silent, looking intently at Naoto, studying him. They too had a hard time believing it.

"No, I chose to join them" Naoto said, Inoue broke out in tears and Tamaki suddenly punched him.

"How…How could you!" Tamaki yelled as Naoto nursed his cheek. "You were the one who gathered us to fight Britannia!"

"Calm down, Tamaki!" Ohgi yelled, making Tamaki back down.

"Naoto, you don't need to lie" Ohgi said as he desperately tried to believe that Naoto was lying to them.

"No, that's the truth" Naoto stated, making Ohgi feel betrayed.

"Naoto are you out of your mind! Are you betraying our dream!" Ohgi yelled, trying to open his friend's eyes, "If you join them, do you think that Kallen will be happy!"

"Kallen is the same with me, she has already joined with Britannia" This left everyone in the room speechless, for Kallen, one of the most outspoken of them to change sides.

"Naoto please don't do this, it's still not too late. You and Kallen could get out and the JLF would protect us" Inoue pleaded, trying to sway Naoto.

"We already pledged our alliance to Prince Lelouch" Naoto said as he looked at Ohgi and then to everyone else, "He's also giving the same chance for you guys to join him"

"No in hell will I join the Brits!" Tamaki yelled, the same sentiment shared with the others, minus Ohgi and Inoue who was crying.

"Naoto" Ohgi said, his body was shaking as he tried to hold himself. "Please tell me the real reason why you joined them"

Naoto felt conflicted, he could not tell them. It would make them feel guilty about what happened in Shinjuku. He could not let his friends bear that sin, it was enough just for he and Kallen to bear it.

"Prince Lelouch is different from the others, look at Shizuoka. With him, we could make a better place…" However, before Naoto could continue, Ohgi punched him, the others were speechless.

"Naoto, I know you better that anyone else. You wouldn't join him if that's the only reason" Ohgi said as he looked down, not looking at Naoto. "If you don't want to tell us, then just leave"

"Ohgi please, I will tell you later, but…." Naoto pleaded, but Tamaki punched him.

"We won't join the Brits!" Tamaki yelled as the others nodded their heads.

"Inoue….?" Ohgi called out.

"If you want go with Naoto, I wouldn't stop you" Ohgi said to the heart broken Inoue, he knew of the feelings she had for Naoto.

Inoue just shook her head. "No, the man I love is no more"

This revelation shocked Naoto, he had not known of her feelings towards him.

"I loved you and your ideals, but now, I'm not sure" Inoue said before running out the room.

"Leave now, Naoto" Ohgi ordered, glaring at Naoto. "Before I make you"

Now looked dejectedly at Ohgi, he had hoped that Ohgi would come with him. But that was only a hope, a foolish hope on his part. Naoto then left them; his heart torn apart from the guilt.

**(Flashback End)**

"I see" Lelouch said simply,

"That was a noble thing to do. For not wanting to burden others. But sometimes, that kind of kindness could be a cruel thing for others" Naoto flinched at Lelouch's words.

"If you told them the truth, they would have followed you without a doubt. But the truth is, after all, not always a good thing, sometimes the truth is cruel as well. It could liberate you or…" for some reason, Lelouch remembered the reason why his mother died. "Burden you, after all, the burden of the truth is heavy"

"That's why I didn't tell them" Naoto said, he just could not do it, it must be his fault alone.

"Then it is safe to assume that they will join the JLF" At this, Naoto slumped, he knew that sooner or later, he will fight his friends.

"I will leave them to you" Naoto just looked at Lelouch in confusion. "You can still convince them, can't you?"

"Yes" Naoto answered, he will do that, no, he must do it for his friends.

**(Flashback End)**

Lelouch tapped his finger in thought. Sometimes Naoto made him think about his former self, to take the burden all by himself and to learn the truth. Lelouch just shook his head to make that train of thought disappear. Now he must wait for Luciano to contact him about the new viceroy.

"beep beep"

'Speak of the devil' Lelouch thought as he accepted the communication.

"Hey, Prince!" Luciano greeted as his face appeared on the monitor.

"Hello Luciano, so who's the new viceroy?" Lelouch asked, ignoring the rude behavior of Luciano.

"Ah, straight to the point are you?" Luciano snickered at Lelouch. "Well, you won't believe it but there's a lot of ruckus just to appoint the new viceroy of Area 11"

Lelouch raised one eyebrow, after all there was no way that such a ruckus would be made just to only appointing a viceroy.

"You should have seen it, hahhaha" Luciano laughed as he remembered something funny.

"Just tell me who is it" Lelouch sighed at Luciano behavior.

"Okay, okay, at first, it was Guinevere and Carine" Luciano told Lelouch, who just looked confused.

"At first?"

"Yeah, but Schneizel suggested Cornelia and Euphemia. You should have seen how they bickered around because of that" Lelouch frowned, it seems that Schneizel was up to something.

"But you know what was more hilarious about it?" Luciano asked, clearly amused. "Cornelia refused!"

Now Luciano was not making sense to Lelouch. "So at the end, who was the new viceroy?"

"Now, now, just let me finish" Luciano said as he wagged a finger. "It all started when…."

**(Flashback)**

**-Pendragon-**

**-Meeting Room-**

It was after Clovis funeral that the Emperor and the Royal Family were right now in Pendragon with the Knights of the Rounds to guard as they held a meeting to decide the new viceroy of Area 11.

"So anyone want to be the new viceroy of Area 11?" The emperor asked, clearly not caring who took the position.

"I nominate myself and Carine, Your Majesty" Guinevere said, gesturing to herself and Carine beside her.

"I see, then…." However, before the Emperor finished, Schneizel decided to interrupt.

"Pardon me Your Majesty, but I nominate Cornelia and Euphemia"

This off course made Guinevere and Carine glare at him and Cornelia who just finished conquering Middle East to look surprised.

"I see, then tell me why" The Emperor ordered as it was rare for Schneizel to nominate someone else.

"The reason is simple Your Majesty, because Area 11 is now in chaos and the only one that could quell it would be Cornelia and Euphemia" Schneizel explained, then looked at Guinevere and Carine, "And no hard feelings, but I doubt Guinevere and Carine could do it"

"You are forgetting that Lelouch is already in Area 11, so that will be not a problem" Guinevere countered, clearly offended at Schneizel's remark, "And with us, he can focus more on destroying them, after all, I am well versed in managing a government"

Guinevere then looked at Cornelia and Euphemia. "And I doubt that Cornelia and Euphemia have that kind of skill"

"But, with Cornelia, the progress would be much faster" Schneizel countered, smiling at Guinevere. "After all, she has already proven herself that she's capable"

"Are you saying that Lelouch can't do it?" Carine snapped at Schneizel.

"No, I'm not say that" Schneizel smiled as he shook his head.

"Pardon me, but are you all forgetting my opinion?" Cornelia asked, annoyed as they continued arguing with each other without her input.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Cornelia" Schneizel said as he smiled sweetly at her.

Too bad for Schneizel, Cornelia was pass her crush on him. So the smile that usually made her blushing had no effect on her anymore.

"I refuse" Cornelia answered, shocking Schneizel, he had not expected this. Guinevere and Carine just smirked in victory.

"But Cornelia…." Schneizel started, but Cornelia cut him off.

"Like I said, I have no intention to become a viceroy, or bring Euphemia into an area in a state of rebellion" Cornelia said in a tone of finality.

"I see, but how about just Euphemia herself? After all, it's fair to ask for her opinion too, isn't?" With that, their attention focused on Euphemia.

"I will go to Area 11" Euphemia said, to the surprise of Cornelia, Guinevere and Carine, but making Schneizel smile.

"Are you out of your mind, Euphy?" Cornelia asked, the entire reason why she refused Schneizel was because Euphemia would go with her. Cornelia could not want to bring her sister to an Area that was in just turmoil.

"Area 11 right now is in the midst of chaos and there's a terrorist capable of killing Clovis!" Cornelia reasoned, but was met with a stubborn look from Euphemia.

"That's why I should go to Area 11" Euphemia answered, before looking at Schneizel. "And brother Schneizel was the one who said that I could solve that problem"

At this, Cornelia glared at Schneizel. She should have known that Schneizel was the one behind this.

"Yes, I believe that Euphy could be a moderator between the Elevens and the Britannian in Area 11" Schneizel reasoned, but Cornelia was not convinced.

"Hah! You think that such a weak will would work?" Carine sneered, disgusted at Schneizel and Euphemia. "The way Lelouch is handling things right now is the right way; use the military to crush and obliterate the terrorists!"

Euphemia glared at Carine, she did not like the way Lelouch handled things like that. However, this sentiment was not shared by the others, except for Schneizel and the deceased Clovis who, like her, saw that such conflict could be solved by a more peaceful way. This also the reason she doesn't like Carine who like war and violence.

Cornelia just sighed as she looked at Euphemia, this was one of the reasons why her relationship with Lelouch was so distant. Cornelia loved her sister, but sometimes Euphemia could be naïve, naïve enough for Schneizel to abuse. Euphemia still did not know how the world worked, with her always in the palace shielded from the cruelty that the world had.

"I agree with Carine, we Britannians are strong and don't need to use such passive ways" Guinevere said as she looked to the emperor, "And I think you will agree with that, Your Majesty"

The emperor just stayed silent at their exchange, but he knew if he does not do something now, things would get out of hand. He cannot afford that right now, not when he is so close to his goal. If he lets this continue, no doubt Britannia will eventually be torn into two parts; those who support Lelouch and those who support Schneizel, with him in the middle of it. But on the inside, he was proud at Lelouch's way of handling things, reminded himself when he was young.

However, to the Emperor's surprise, it was Odysseus who stopped them.

"Ma…ma… please calm down, we won't achieve anything if we argue like this"

The others stayed silent at that. Odysseus may be known as the 'Mediocre Prince', but sometimes he was the most level headed person in the Royal Family, making him the mediator between Lelouch and Schneizel.

"We are here to discuss who will be the new viceroy, not to argue at the way we handle things" Odysseus reminded them of the purpose of the meeting.

"Just like you said" Schneizel said with a smile at Odysseus who nodded in stratification.

"I have come to my decision" The Emperor said, making them all look at him. "You bring a good point, Schneizel"

"So, I have decided that Cornelia and Euphemia be sent to Area 11 immediately" The emperor ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty" All of them answered, the Emperor decided to leave them as the meeting was finished, the others followed, leaving only Carine, Guinevere, Schneizel, Cornelia, Euphemia, and Luciano.

Luciano stayed to see what will happen; after all, he did need to report it to Lelouch. He wanted to make an input about this too, but the Rounds do not have that privilege, they could only stand and watch the meeting.

"I hope you're happy with this, because I think Lelouch won't" Carine said to Euphemia with such venom, Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

"Carine, behave yourself" Guinevere said, scowling at her. "Schneizel, I don't know what you are planning, but you better pray that it doesn't bite you in the butt"

With that Guinevere and Carine leave them before send a glare to Schneizel and Euphemia.

"Euphi, let's go we have things to do before going to Area 11" Cornelia said as she too go out, sending a glare to Schneizel.

"Ah yes…." Euphemia said followed her sister, knowing that she would chewed her later for what happened.

"My, my, you're making Princess Cornelia angry, Your Highness" Luciano remarked once it was only them two in the room.

"Luciano" Schneizel said, looking at the blood thirsty knight. "Why are you still here?"

"Just looking at the drama you made" Luciano said, grinning at Schneizel who remained smiling at him.

"Oh, I see, but please be careful, because the balance of power will soon be gone" Schneizel said cryptically, Luciano's smirk faltered for a second.

"Oh, what balance?" Luciano asked, feigning innocence.

"Nothing, but be careful of who you serve" Schneizel stared at Luciano, sizing up his reaction.

To Schneizel's disappointment, Luciano face remained its usual sadistic smirk. "Oh, are you trying something against the Emperor?"

"No, now please excuse me" Schneizel leaving Luciano alone but before stopping him.

"You know we the Rounds are loyal to the Emperor and it is within our right to stop harm to him" Luciano told Schneizel who stopped with his back facing Luciano.

"Yes, the Rounds are, but how about yourself or perhaps, who do you think as Emperor?" With that, Schneizel left Luciano alone, but if he were to look back, he would see Luciano frowning at him. After all, there was some truth in Schneizel's words.

"I can't wait for it to begin" Luciano whispered to no one.

**(Flashback End)**

"And that's all folks" Luciano said as he brandished his arms to Lelouch over the screen.

"So Schneizel has started to move" Lelouch mused as he should have known that his brother, Schneizel would not remain quiet.

"Yeah, I think he knows about my allegiance, but still doesn't have any proof" Luciano said suddenly in a serious tone. "This will put me under constant surveillance from Schneizel"

Lelouch nodded at Luciano's words. With Schneizel's eyes on him, Luciano could not move freely like before. "Yes, it's safe to assume that Schneizel knows where you and Monica stand. How about the other Rounds?"

"Yeah, Bismarck and Dorothea will without doubt side with the Emperor. Gino, Nonette, and Anya are wild cards because we don't know where they stand. They could support the Emperor or Schneizel" Luciano told Lelouch before remembering something. "Also, there are some disturbing rumors"

"Rumors?"

"That there will be new candidates to the Knight of the Rounds" At this information, Lelouch frowned as a new variable came into play.

"I don't know how many, but it's safe to assume that there would be around three new Rounds. The first is the emperor himself recommended, the second by prince Schneizel for the third is still unknown" Luciano informed Lelouch as he too doesn't like this.

"Three? That many? " Lelouch asked, looking very disturbed by this. "Do you have any information about them?"

Luciano just shook his head. "None, the information is closely guarded. I only found out by chance"

Lelouch sighed, there was always something that disturbed his plans. For once, could not his plans go on smoothly without a hitch?

"Just search for it Luciano, sooner or later we will know, but remain careful" Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, I will inform you if I get more leads" with that, Luciano closed the communication link.

"Cornelia, and Euphemia" Lelouch whispered as he stared outside in deep thought. "What are you planning, Schneizel? What do you wish to achieve by sending them here?"

"Could it be….?" Lelouch trailed off before he shook his head. "For now, let's see where all of this goes"

* * *

><p><strong>-Kyōto House-<strong>

Kaguya and Taizo now are pondering what has happened lately. The two remained silent in deep thought inside the tea ceremony room.

"What do you think we should do, Kaguya?" Taizo asked, as he does not know what to think. "Should we support the JLF more? With their achievements lately, that should be what we do"

"Perhaps" Kaguya said as she sipped her tea, "But the whole situation remains suspicious"

"Suspicious?" Taizo asked, confused as to what Kaguya meant.

"Yes, it could be Lelouch who is behind the attacks" Taizo looked shocked at this, the prince himself as the one attacking his fellow Britannians.

"Don't you think it's strange for the JLF to suddenly become this aggressive?" Kaguya asked, Taizo remembered how the JLF did things in the past.

"Now that you mention it, that is strange" Kaguya nodded at Taizo. After all, she does not believe in the slightest that the JLF are capable of doing all of that suddenly.

"Even though, send them the Burais and that new knightmare" Kaguya said as she looked at Taizo. "After all, we must reward them"

"Reward?" Taizo asked as he does not understand what Kaguya was thinking.

"Yes" Kaguya just smiled. The reason she does that was not because of the JLF's achievement, but to prove that her views about Lelouch are right. Lelouch will be the one who will change Japan, no, the world. He will bring chaos wherever he went and stand tall at the top of the world. She was sure of it.

"If you say so, Kaguya. But what should we do about prince Lelouch?" Taizo asked, unclear as to their next move.

"We will still support Lelouch" Kaguya said as she looked to Lelouch's picture in the room. "After all, the dawn of the new age is drawing near and it will benefit if we side with Lelouch"

"Isn't that right, Sayoko?" Kaguya asked suddenly, alerting Taizo as a woman with ninja clothing appeared from the shadows.

"Yes, Kaguya-sama" Sayoko said as she handed a piece of paper to Kaguya.

"Sayoko, where have you been?" Taizo asked, he had not see her lately. Sayoko after all, was Kaguya's personal maid and ninja.

"I have been investigating about something under Kaguya-sama's order" Sayoko answered, looking at Kaguya who was reading the report before smiling widely.

"I see, it seems that the decision to spy on the JLF and on Lelouch were good ideas" Kaguya said as she put the report down.

"You are spying on the JLF and Lelouch?" Taizo asked, surprised. "I understand if it`s Lelouch, but the JLF too? And since when?"

Kaguya just gave a mysterious smile to Taizo. "Since Lelouch came here, call it a woman's intuition"

This answer made Taizo speechless.

"Do you know that Senba has met prince Lelouch before, and in person?" This piece of information seemed to shock Taizo.

"Also there are suspicions on Senba's loyalty"

Taizo was disturbed about this.

"Are you sure, Kaguya?" Taizo asked, but Kaguya just looked at Sayoko and nodded her head.

Sayoko then proceeded to bring out a recorder and play it.

_"Senba, could you stay? I have something to talk to you about" said Tohdoh's voice._

_"What do you want to talk about, Tohdoh?" asked Senba's voice._

_"Do you respect him, Senba?" asked Tohdoh._

_"Yes. I greatly respect him, even if he is the enemy that we must face. He has the characters that this old samurai searches for in his lord. I only regret that I was not born a Britannian or he was not born Japanese, then I would have been able to serve him" answered Senba._

_"But rest assured, my opinion doesn't change anything at all." Said Senba._

_"I see, I know how you feel, Senba; to serve a capable lord is a samurai's greatest wish" said Tohdoh._

_"I understand" Said Senba._

_"If you must pick between us and him, who would you side with?" asked Tohdoh._

_"…. You don't have to ask that, the answer is clear" answered Senba._

_(Pause as Senba walks away)_

_"Asahina, you can come out now" said Tohdoh._

_"As expected from Tohdoh, you knew I was here." said Asahina._

_"Of course, because I didn't see you leave the room. How do you think about that, Asahina?" said Tohdoh._

_"Tohdoh, could it be that…?" asked Asahina._

_"No, he cannot be the traitor" answered Tohdoh._

_"But judging by his reaction…." said Asahina._

_"I know, but if word was spread that one of the Holy Swords is a traitor, what do you think will happen?" said Tohdoh voice_

_"And there's still is no proof that he's a traitor. For now, it's best to up our security and increase surveillance" said Tohdoh._

The recording ended there.

Taizo just stayed silent, thinking before asking Kaguya "From where did you get this?"

"Sayoko was in the same meeting room with them and recorded this" Kaguya answered. Taizo looked at Sayoko who nodded her head in agreement.

"This is very disturbing" Taizo said finally. "If this true then…." Taizo did not finish as he shivered at the possibility.

"Yes, Lelouch has a spy in the JLF and that person is most likely Senba" Kaguya answered, she too was shocked at first when she heard this.

"We should tell them about this!" Taizo said as he proceeded to call the JLF.

"Stop" Kaguya ordered, stopping Taizo. "Nothing good will come out of this"

"But we must…" Taizo said again, but Kaguya cut him off. "Just let Tohdoh and others solve this problem"

Taizo just sighed in defeat.

"If we carelessly act, things will turn bad. For now, let's see what will happen" Kaguya told Taizo as she looked back at Sayoko. "Continue to spy on them"

With that, Sayoko walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Kaguya" Taizo said, his tone foreboding, "The future looks grim for us"

"No one knows what the future holds for us, Taizo. And it's not that grim looking" Kaguya said, surprising Taizo at how confident she was.

"How could you be so confident?" Taizo asked curiously.

"Just trust my womanly intuition, Taizo" Kaguya answered, Taizo palmed his face.

'Lelouch, what do you plan to do next?' Kaguya thought, feeling giddy, anticipating what kind of things that Lelouch will do.

* * *

><p><strong>-Narita-<strong>

**-Japan Liberation Front Base-**

Tohdoh looked frustrated at the report of the recent attack on the noble's mansion in the Tokyo Settlement. He knew that it was not done by the JLF, in fact, almost all of the attacks on the nobles were not done by them. Tohdoh was sure that prince Lelouch was the one behind them. Unfortunately, the other thought differently, except for Asahina. Kusakabe, that fool had the gall to claim that he was the one who planned Clovis' death and the successful noble attacks as well. They are falling directly into prince Lelouch's trap because of the fool. The JLF right now are too cocky because of the recent successes and sooner or later, this arrogance will be their downfall.

It does not help that Kusakabe broadcasted live that he was the one who planned Clovis' murder. The results are that many Japanese civilians view them no better than terrorists who use any means necessary. It is true that moral is high, but their reputation is falling. Before, many Japanese civilians would have shielded them in their homes if the Britannians came close to capturing them. However, now many would not even answer the door. Things looked grim if this continued, and with Kusakabe gaining more power inside the JLF too. Furthermore, Kusakabe recruited the people who fought in Shinjuku to solidify his standing. The people from Shinjuku think that the one who commanded them was Kusakabe, but Tohdoh knew that Kusakabe did not have that kind of skill. In fact, only one person that he knew of had it, and that was prince Lelouch. This little bit of information did nothing to calm him; the massacre in Shinjuku, there was something more about it then what prince Lelouch said.

But Kusakabe was always the first to know about the attacks, even before the Britannians announced it. That is why many people including Katase believe in him. The only conclusion Tohdoh could come up with is that prince Lelouch is cooperating with Kusakabe, but that did not make sense, Tohdoh is sure that prince Lelouch would shoot Kusakabe first before cooperating with him and vice versa. This left him with the option that someone was cooperating with Lelouch and using Kusakabe. But the question that plagued Tohdoh was who.

Tohdoh does not want to believe it, but the only suspect in the JLF right now is Senba. He already told Urabe, Asahina, and Chiba to keep their eyes on him. However, soon enough, he regretted his decision to tell Chiba; he should have only told Urabe and Asahina. Chiba's reaction to this information, for the lack better word, was overprotective. She told Tohdoh that he should tell Katase about this right now because she does not want him to endanger himself. Because who knows when Senba will stab him in the back?

Chiba herself went as far as saying that she would report this to Katase that if there were the slightest evidence that indicated Senba's involvement with prince Lelouch. Tohdoh stopped her by telling Chiba to report to him first, but Chiba was sometimes too stubborn when things involved him.

The good news is that Kyoto is still supporting them and willing to send new knightmares to them. Because after what had happened, Tohdoh was not sure if Kyoto still supported them or not.

"Tohdoh!" Asahina yelled suddenly as he entered the room.

"What happened, Asahina?" Tohdoh asked as he looked up to the panicking Asahina.

"You have to come!" Without ado, Asahina left and Tohdoh followed. Tohdoh had an uneasy feeling about this.

When they entered the meeting room, Tohdoh was surprised. In the middle of the room was Senba who had been tied up. There was also Katase, Kusakabe, Urabe, Chiba and two other soldiers waiting inside.

"What happened here?" Tohdoh asked, Asahina look down in shame.

"Chiba found a log of communication from Senba's quarter to Shizuoka more precisely, to Lelouch's office" At Asahina's answer, Tohdoh froze, "I tried to stop her, but…"

"Tohdoh, please tell me the reason why you didn't inform us about this?" Katase asked, his tone full of disappointment.

"For one of the Holy Swords to be a Britannian spy, how disgusting!" Kusakabe interjected, looking at Tohdoh, "And you dare to withhold this information!"

"Forgive me, but this was for your own good" Chiba said as she looked at Tohdoh.

"…" Urabe remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"General, please let me explain" Senba pleaded, "I`m innocent, someone set me up!"

"Silence! You traitor!" Kusakabe cried as he backhanded Senba in the face, making him fall to the floor.

"Stop this!" Tohdoh yelled angrily as he saw what Kusakabe had done.

"Huh! You still want to protect this traitor?" Kusakabe asked Tohdoh, looking at Senba in disgust.

"Please calm down you two" Katase said as he looked between Kusakabe and Tohdoh. "Tohdoh, please tell me why you didn't inform us"

"My apologies, but there is no proof about it and I cannot accuse someone without out a doubt. Particularly if it is a member of Holy Swords. It will make a scandal that would drop our moral" Tohdoh explained, Katase nodded in understanding.

"You are lying!" Kusakabe accused. "General, this proves that Tohdoh isn't fit to command anymore"

"What are you saying!" Chiba cried angrily at Kusakabe.

"Lt. Chiba, It's was good for you to inform us, but Tohdoh withheld important information from us" Kusakabe said before he sneered at Tohdoh. "Who knows what kind information Senba has leaked. Information that crucial to the JLF could lead to the death of our soldiers"

"I did no such thing!" Senba yelled desperately.

"Humph! It's fortunate that my plan to kill Clovis was kept secret from you all. If not, I doubt it would have worked" Tohdoh felt a strong urge to punch Kusakabe right now.

"Kusakabe gave us a valid point, Tohdoh" Katase said dejectedly as he looked at Senba. "It's a pity. I expect something more from one of the Holy Swords"

"Take him away!" Katase ordered and the two soldiers dragged Senba out of the room to a holding cell.

"General, what will happen to Senba?" Tohdoh asked, worried about Senba's fate.

"We must execute him and make an example of him!" Kusakabe demanded, Tohdoh's blood boiled.

"No, we will hold him for the time being. It won't do if we executed one of the four Holy Swords now" Katase answered.

"Still, this problem will cost you, Tohdoh" Katase said as he looked directly at Tohdoh. "Because of this, I demoted you from second in command"

"Yes, General" Tohdoh answered, accepting his punishment.

"Kusakabe will replace you" Tohdoh was speechless; the JLF will be sure to fall under his 'leadership'.

"But general…" Tohdoh started, but Katase cut him off. "This is already my final decision, Tohdoh, with Kuskabe's achievements lately he deserves it"

Tohdoh just gritted his teeth at this.

"It`s an honor, general" Kusakabe said as he smirked at Tohdoh.

"Good, I expect things from you, Kusakabe" Katase said as he left.

"Look who's laughing at the end, Tohdoh. HAHAHHA… " Kusakabe laughed as he too left the room .

Tohdoh remained silent, making the others worry about him.

"Are you alright, Tohdoh?" Asahina asked, as soon as he said that, Tohdoh unsheathed his katana and threw it at the wall, it sank several inches in.

"Tohdoh…." Asahina trailed off, clearly surprised that the cool headed Tohdoh acted like this.

"Chiba" Tohdoh called, his voice ominous, making her swallow her saliva.

"Yes To…." Chiba trailed off by Tohdoh's murderous glare.

"Why did you do that?" Tohdoh asked, his tone low and dangerous.

"I thought…." Chiba started, but Tohdoh cut her off. "That it was the right thing to do? Didn't you think about the consequences?"

Chiba avoided Tohdoh's eyes in shame. Tohdoh took a deep breath, it was no good to lose control.

"I`m sorry, Chiba" Tohdoh said, finally in control of his emotions. "But things will go bad from here on"

"Huh?" Chiba looked confused.

"What do you mean, Tohdoh?" Urabe asked, looking at Tohdoh.

"It means that Senba wasn't the spy" Asahina revealed, Tohdoh nodded at him. "The spy that works for prince Lelouch won't do such an amateurish mistake"

"Yes, this was all part of prince Lelouch's plan and we fell spectacularly for it" Tohdoh said, looking at Chiba as she finally saw the big picture. In her rush, she forgot to think about a few important details.

"Now it will be a lot harder to find the real spy" Asahina said, looking thoughtful. "We won't have any clues for except that log that anyone could have easily placed there"

"This is bad" Urabe summarized, but Asahina let out a small chuckle.

"Huhu, this is beyond bad"

Tohdoh could not help but to agree with Asahina.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shizuoka Ghetto -<strong>

**- Lelouch's Mansion-**

"I see, good work" Lelouch said as he turned off his cellphone and looked to the garden from the room he was in. Relaxing himself in the chair, Lelouch thought about the call from his agent in the JLF, with this, his agent can move more freely and with zero suspicions.

"You seem happy" C.C said suddenly as she entered the room.

"Ah, C.C, you finally grace me with your presence" Lelouch said sarcastically, C.C only stayed inside her room and had him deliver pizza to her.

"Humph, I was just bored" C.C said as she sat in front of Lelouch.

"Bored? Are you finally bored of pizza?" Lelouch asked, he was met with C.C's scandalous look. "Yeah right, but could you wear the clothes that I gave you?"

Looking at C.C, Lelouch could not help but to sigh, he had bought her several outfits, but she still wore her prison garb.

"Maybe later" C.C said off handedly. "But don't you want to make a contract with me?"

"You are persistent, man don't like women who are persistent" Lelouch said as he stared at C.C seriously.

"And you are stubborn, women don't like men who are stubborn" C.C countered just as seriously at Lelouch.

"…."

"…."

The two let out small smiles to each other after a while.

"But seriously, you should stop eating pizza and eat some other foods" Lelouch said, he remembered the chef that was crying to him to make him stop making pizza. "Even the chef who makes the pizza feels sick from all the pizza he made for you. He said that with all the pizza you ordered, he can make it now with his eyes closed"

"Not my problem" C.C answered, making Lelouch smile, he found the whole thing amusing.

"Yeah, you eat pizza more than anyone in this country, and still have that slim figure" Lelouch remarked, looking at the slender body of C.C.

C.C, herself became speechless and hugged herself as she became aware at where Lelouch was looking.

"Oh, I didn't think someone like you would be bothered by this" Lelouch said smirking, C.C glared at him.

"I was just surprised at how easily you admitted that" C.C replied.

"Still, this is a perfect chance" Lelouch admitted as he brought out several photos. "You are have been everywhere, haven't you?"

The pictures show C.C in different places across the world and during different time periods. There were photos that showed her in Germany, Britannia, China, etc and every one of them was in a different era.

"You could say that" C.C answered as she looked at the pictures.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to ask you something" Lelouch said, C.C's attention left from the photos.

"If you want to ask about gea…." C.C started, but Lelouch cut her off. "No, I don't want to ask about that"

'yet' Lelouch add silently to himself.

"Then what do you want to ask?" C.C asked, she expected Lelouch to ask her about geass.

"A simple question" Lelouch started, looking directly into C.C's eyes.

"You have lived a long time, correct?" A nod from C.C.

"You have seen and met many people?" Another nod.

"You have seen the rise and the fall of countries, civilizations and leaders?" Another nod.

"You have witnessed important events that changed the world?" Another nod.

"You have seen how the world is changed?" Another nod.

"Then I want to ask you" Lelouch paused for a moment. "What does the world look like from your eyes?"

C.C was definitely caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you view this world?" Lelouch elaborated, looking softly at C.C.

"Why do you ask that, Lelouch?" C.C asked, feeling curious, no one had ever asked her about it.

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

"People always think that immortality is a blessing" Lelouch started as he looked at C.C who smiled sadly.

"But it's also a curse" C.C gave a small nod at this.

"I don't know what it's like, but I think you know it better than me" Lelouch just smiled at C.C who was lost in thought.

"To live for eternity, until the end of time, the pain, the solitude, the loneliness, the void…. " Lelouch trailed off as he saw different emotions flashed through C.C's usually blank eyes.

"Until finally, you forgot everything but still continue to live, regardless if you wish for death" C.C's eyes suddenly widen and snapped to Lelouch.

"You…." C.C said still shocked, "How did you..?"

Lelouch let out a small smile. "It's simple if you think about it. What does an immortal really want, particularly if she is the one that has lived far too long?"

C.C stayed silent at this, for the first time, someone had guessed what she wished for.

"So I wonder, how does the world look like to you?" Lelouch asked as he closed his eyes.

"It is without color" C.C said suddenly, making Lelouch open his eyes, she smiled a bitter smile to Lelouch. "This world has no color"

"No color?" Lelouch repeated.

"Yes, as if it whole surface was gray" C.C answered as she stood up and walked to the window to look outside. "I have been living far too long"

"To the point that I even forgot what era I was born and that nothing catches my interest anymore" Her voice was solemn as she continued to look outside.

"I see" Lelouch said as he stood up and walked to stand behind C.C.

"Lelouch could I ask you something?" C.C asked as she suddenly turned around.

"Yes" Lelouch answered, the two staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you know why the snow is white?" C.C's tone was flat, but Lelouch could see the emotion behind her eyes.

"Why?" Lelouch asked, feeling that C.C was not asking him for an answer.

"It's because it have forgotten its own color" C.C smiled sadly at him.

"I don't think so" Lelouch said softly as he caressed C.C's face. "I think it's white because it remains pure and has its own light, making it shine regardless of what happens"

"But C.C, do you know why the night sky is black?" Lelouch asked suddenly.

"No, why?" C.C whispered as she remained under Lelouch's touch.

"It's because it has too many colors" C.C looked amused at Lelouch's answer, because he basically said the same thing she did.

"But the truth is, its own light was stolen away and becomes black" Lelouch said as he stop caressing her.

"The snow can exist in day or night…." Lelouch trailed off as he walked towards the door. C.C remained where she was, watching Lelouch.

"But the night can only remain in the night" Lelouch said with his back to C.C.

"For it will never see the light of day like the snow can" Lelouch looked at C.C over his shoulder.

"The night can only wait for the day to come and erase it"

* * *

><p>...Please Review...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

A/N : Thanks for the review and Sorry for the late upload. With still no reply from my Beta reader, I decided to just upload it, knowing well that I will get some complain about grammar.

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later) **Time Skip/flashback

* * *

><p>Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia<p>

Chapter 8 : The Gathering of Storms

**-Pendragon-**

**-Avalon-**

Inside Avalon, in his private quarter, Schneizel listened to the report that Kanon Maldini, his right man gave to him a he sat comfortably on his seat while Kanon stood in front of his desk.

"And that's all of it." Kanon said as he finished the report.

"I see…" Schneizel whispered softly as he closed his eyes to think about the report he got. He had so many unsolved problems from EU, Chinese Federation, The noble, and many more.

However, none was important enough for him but one.

Lelouch.

The most problematic problem for Schneizel was coming from Lelouch.

Lelouch was proceeding to fast for Schneizel like and that was why he sent Euphemia to hindered Lelouch progress and other thing, a backup plan if you could call it. However, he hoped that there would be no need for him to do it. It left a bad taste in his mouth to exploit Euphemia naïve personality. However, considering the new information he heard from Kanon, it might not needed at all, as Cornelia brought someone with her to Area 11, someone that he was sure would play the same role as Euphemia.

"How amusing…." Schneizel thought as Cornelia had unknowingly helped him. He would use this to his advantage. Because one could not survived in this world if they did not use everything they had, even their own family. All fair in love and war after all. The same also happened to Lelouch as he took advantage of his close relationship with Guinevere and Carine.

It was a well-played move in Lelouch part.

Something he must commended Lelouch.

Although not many notice it, Guinevere had a significant amount of connection with Britannia nobles and added the wealth she had, she was a valuable ally to have. The same also could been said with Carine as her dead mother was from the noble family that own 20 percent of Britannia weapon industry, which explained the unhealthy attraction for destruction and chaos that Carine had. It made him upset when they joined Lelouch side, well, almost. Still it did not matter, because if his plan came to fruition, that kind of thing would be useless.

He sometimes wondered if this, what Lelouch after in the first place as he approached Guinevere and Carine. If it was, it unnerved Schneizel greatly as it made him wondered how far or since when actually Lelouch planned all of this. However, that did not matter at all as in the end he would be the winner.

Still, even with Guinevere and Carine help, the progress of Lelouch made was astounding him.

Frankly, Schneizel still has a hard time to believe how much Lelouch progressed in recent years. That kind of progress was something that he could not achieved when he was in Lelouch age. He always knew that Lelouch was special but not this special.

Whoever guessed that Lelouch would stand as an equal to him this soon?

Still, if only he knew what Lelouch would became, he would make sure to take an appropriate action to ensure that Lelouch wouldn't stand in his way. That small and cute little brother of his had become a thorn in his side. To the point Schneizel could not recognize Lelouch as his brother or rival anymore but an enemy.

How ironic.

Schneizel had prepared Lelouch to be his second in command or a reliable partner but instead Lelouch became his greatest enemy.

Back to the current problem, the spy that he sent to Lelouch had been killed by Lelouch operates. It never happened before, until now.

Whatever Lelouch was doing now was something big that Lelouch could not afford to leak outside. It was different from the time he sent his spy to find out about what Lelouch did before. Not he found anything useful, still he got some information about Lelouch project, stealth system and nuclear power source. However, right now he completely blind about what was Lelouch doing now.

There was not a single name or something to identify Lelouch current project. Only the fact that there was an increase of activity and material shipped to Lelouch factory in Area 11 and 12. Schneizel would brush this off, as nothing, if not the fact the input of the material did not match the output. It looked like whatever Lelouch was doing; he was doing something big, bigger than his previous project.

Still, Lelouch projects about the use of Nuclear to substitute the sakuradite intrigued Schneizel because the efficiency and large output that Nuclear made. In addition, for the fact that the Nuclear could sustained itself, unlike sakuradite that must refueled. Because of that, he even started his own nuclear research team but sadly, they had hit a dead end.

However, for the stealth system Schneizel did not know what to think about it. There was much possibility about Lelouch stealth system but he needed more information before he made assumption about that.

Schneizel knew that Lelouch project based on Rakshata research. Even so, that piece of information alone was not enough, because even Lelouch made his project based on Rakshata, what came out from it was a lot different from what in the Rakshata research.

Just like what Lelouch used from Rakshata research that he applied it in his Nuclear power source project. Rakshata research was about how to disturb the sakuradite, not about nuclear. Schneizel had told his research team to use Rakshata research as the base to solve their dead end problem but until now, they too did not understand how Lelouch did it and only made things more complicated.

Because of this Schneizel not sure about the stealth system project that Lelouch had. If it based on Rakshata research, it would only disturb and made it invisible to the radar but he sure, what Lelouch did was more than that.

So many questions and yet so little answer he had.

"Tell the spies to stay low Kanon, we will ignore Lelouch newest project for now but focus to the stealth system and nuclear power source." Schneizel ordered as he came to a decision.

He knew that Lelouch knew that he had been spying at him, and so was Lelouch but he must not alerted Lelouch anymore than this. For now, he would stay low but when the time comes, the time when Lelouch slip, he would attack Lelouch, without mercy and take everything that Lelouch had.

"As your wish Your Highness and what should I tell our sleeping agent?" Kanon asked, making Schneizel smiled while his eyes still closed.

Honestly, Schneizel never thought the agent he sent to watch and protect Lelouch would take a different role like this. It was an unintentional move but served him well. In addition, to these days, Lelouch still did not know about it. He could always order his agent to take all the research and information Lelouch had but refrained himself from doing that. No matter how he curious about Lelouch research, he knew it still not complete. It would be better if he do it when Lelouch research had come to final stage or complete. In addition, he needed someone to watch Lelouch if Lelouch finally decide to make his true move. That was why he ordered his agent to get Lelouch trust.

However, because of this, he had a minimal contact with his agent and could not order his agent to take any information or Lelouch would notice it. It was a small price to pay for something much bigger.

"No, nothing at all" Schneizel said simply.

"Yes, Your Highness, but what about Damocles project?" Kanon asked with a nod as Schneizel opened his eyes.

Schneizel let out another smile at this. The Sky Fortress Damocles, a true flying fortress that used floats system and Blaze luminous shield made it nigh indestructible. It would serve as stepping stone for his another project.

It been completed to 80 percent. The only thing left were the weapon for Damocles and power source. The reason he wanted Lelouch secret about Nuclear power source as his research team hit a dead end. Although the use of solar cell power source was good, it was still not good enough than what the Nuclear power source offered.

"Proceed to the second phase, you can ignore Damocles for now and focused to 'it' Kanon."

Kanon just nodded at this, "And how about Gawain Your Highness?"

"There still problem for Hadron Cannons and Gefjun Disturber. I think without Rakshata, we cannot complete it. Also the Druid System is still cannot function properly but the float system is function smoothly." Kanon informed.

"Well, it just test model so not a problem" Schneizel said as Gawain was just a pet project that had no importance for his plan. The reason he made Gawain was to see if somehow he could understand about Lelouch project that based on Rakshata research.

It proves futile…

"And Kanon, don't forget to return the _favor_ to Lelouch." Schneizel finished with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, Your Highness." Kanon said simply before taken out a photo from his pocket and put it on the desk, "Also this is something we got from that location, my prince."

"I see." Schneizel said as he taken the photo that showed a ruin in a cave with a bird like symbol that engraved in the wall. "Interesting."

"You may go Kanon." Schneizel ordered, not taking his eyes from the photo.

"Then I will excuse myself Your Highness." Kanon said and proceeded to leave the room.

"…."

Putting the photo on the desk, Schneizel let out a long sigh, "It seems it is true…."

From the drawer in his desk, Schneizel took out an old and worn out book with the same bird like symbol on its cover.

"If only I can get the rest of this journal…." Schneizel flipped the page, "Or in better condition"

Schneizel frowned as the journal condition was so bad and only a few of its page that he could still read, the rest is unreadable.

"The journal of Sir Dash…" Schneizel muttered softly, "If I don't know better, I would think this is some kind of a book written by a mad man…"

"But it's not…." Schneizel closed the journal and closed his eyes as he let a small smile.

"Geass... what an interesting thing…."

* * *

><p><strong>-Pendragon Palace-<strong>

**-Emperor Personal Office-**

Charles zi Britannia stood inside his office as he looked outside of the window. He was thinking about the current situation in Britannia. The noble became more and more restless lately and the cause of it none other than his two son, Schneizel and Lelouch. From the outside, Britannia might be looked firm and undivided but in the inside Britannia divided to two factions. The only thing that kept them together was he, the emperor but it only a matter of time before a civil war broke out.

Lelouch without doubt was gathering his power and looking for a perfect chance to attack and Schneizel was the same. Schneizel was a lot subtle than Lelouch, but Lelouch was more secretive than Schneizel. To be honest he did not care at all about what the two of them planning because just a little more his plan would be fulfill and when it happening, whatever Schneizel and Lelouch planning would become useless.

'Just a little more.' Charles thought as he closed his eyes.

"You look like troubled Charles," came out a male child voice that he recognized.

"Brother." Charles called, not opening his eyes, "What bring you here?"

Although he remained calm in the outside but in the inside, Charles tried to control his emotion.

"Not much but I must informed you that Schneizel has Sir Dash journal."

This brought Charles attention and looked to his brother, "Is it bad?"

The Geass journal by Sir Dash, it documented about the power of Geass and the location of Thought Elevator around the world that became the vital part of their plan. If Schneizel learned about it, it would put a lot of risk to their plan and maybe he would use his Geass to Schneizel. Therefore, Schneizel would not become an obstacle to their plan. Still it intrigued him how Schneizel could hold one of the Journals that he and his brother, to a great length hide or destroy it.

"No, he only got the first journal and nothing important in it. Only about the location of Thought Elevator in Area 11 and a little bit about Geass. Although I`m sure that Schneizel couldn't read all of it because the damage." Charles brother said off handedly, "It won't hinder out plan at all"

"I see" Charles nodded; still this did nothing to relax him. After all, he knew Schneizel was a very capable person and his brother tended to underestimated other. Still, it did not matter; it would prove to be entertaining to see Schneizel struggle to uncover the truth about Geass and Sir Dash journal.

"Then is there anything else?" Charles asked because he sure that his brother came all this way not just only to told him that.

"Yes, about C.C. It seems that she was indeed in Area 11 after all." Charles brother, informed him.

"Troubling news but you know this from?" Charles asked feeling curious from where his brother found it but he has an idea where his brother learned this.

"I have my source, but you seem not surprised about this" Charles brother stated as Charles could heard the underlying tone in it.

Charles remained calm but inside he was angry. His brother seemed suspicious about him lying or hiding something. After all, they have taken a vow to not lying or hiding something to each other. Still, his brother has broken that vow first and taken the life of the woman that he love so much, more than anything else does, so….

'You have no right to doubt me, brother….' Charles thought bitterly as he replied in a soft voice and his face betray no emotion, "Nothing surprises me anymore, is that all?"

Charles brother kept silent as he studies Charles face before answered, "Do you know C.C is staying with Lelouch?"

Charles widened his eyes a little, surprised that his brother know about this piece of information. However, thinking back again, that person was a playful person so it didn't shocked him that person also told this to his brother, "…No, not all"

"I see, good day for you." Charles brother replied, it seemed that his brother mistaken his reaction for something else, "I have something else to do"

With that, suddenly his brother disappeared but he knew better, it was because the Geass user that always accompanied his brother. Charles just kept staring at the space where his brother stood before and closed his eyes.

"It only a matter of time…." He whispered low enough for no one could hear.

"Before I put an end to your existence, _brother_" Charles opened his eyes; the Geass symbol appeared in his two eyes as its blazing with anger and fury toward his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pendragon Palace-<strong>

**-Guinevere Room-**

Guinevere sighed; it had been a few days since the meeting about viceroy for Area 11 but Carine still upset about it. Carine had spent all her time to curse Euphemia about how she took her place as the viceroy so she could be close to Lelouch. Carine and Euphemia, the two was like water and oil, the opposite of each other. Their relationship was so bad that when the two meet each other they always bickering with each other. It always likes this since they were young and it would never change. Furthermore, since Lelouch added to the equitation, it only became worst.

Speaking of Lelouch, she and Carine, at first, hated him because of his origin, how the emperor seems to treat him so special than any other child and some other things. The same could be said to other royal family and siblings except for a few people.

Then those accidents happened, and Lelouch changed.

It was so obvious to anyone.

Before the accidents, Lelouch would not even talk to them or any siblings beside Cornelia, Euphemia, Schneizel, and Clovis. However, after the accidents, Lelouch started opened up to other siblings and more after he returned from Russia.

At first, she felt a bit skeptical about it as she thought that Lelouch did that to use her or something. However, she shook that thought, as Lelouch was too young to play the game that other nobles or older royal siblings played. She always casted a suspicious glanced at Lelouch because she did not know what Lelouch motive to get closer to her and others. Still, her rational mind told her that Lelouch did this because he just returned from war. This brought the question why Lelouch did not do it with Cornelia, Euphemia, Schneizel, and Clovis. Why he must came to them who hated him? She had suspicion that Schneizel behind this. However, her woman intuition told her otherwise and she trusts her intuition.

Time passed and before she knew it, Lelouch had wormed himself inside her heart and some other siblings. She did not know when he did it but that made her realized the reason that she and other siblings hated Lelouch was foolish. They never knew what kind of person Lelouch really was and hated him for a childish reason. If there was one to blame, it was the emperor as that person was not the best father ever was, which an understatement. However, she had some ideas why Lelouch could make it through her and other siblings.

They found someone that they could talk and treated them like any normal person without the whole manipulation or backstabbing things. Someone that could see through the persona they made other to see. Lelouch saw the real them. Something that Guinevere still had a hard time to believe because Lelouch age.

However, for Carine case, the reason why she liked Lelouch because of the weapon that Lelouch developed and not to mention the sheer chaos and ruthlessness that Lelouch always brought no matter he went. Something that Carine liked the most.

Guinevere blamed Carine mother for this.

That woman was not a good mother at all. The same could be said with her mother and her other siblings mother. After all, they were all married her father, the emperor, for power.

Well, perhaps Lelouch mother was an exception, which was the reason why the emperor like Lelouch mother more than other. Still, to be honest to herself, she was quite unnerved by Lelouch mother, Marianne. There was something off about her, well; the entire woman that the emperor married had some quirks. In addition, Lelouch mother was already dead, so it was no use to think about it.

Still, the one and the most Guinevere hated was Carine mother after her own mother.

Unlike other that had some decency to act like a mother, that woman did not even act like one, just like her own mother. That was the reason why Guinevere always looking after Carine because Carine was almost the same as her when she was little. The only different was her mother was a person who loves money more than anything and Carine mother was a person who likes weapon and destructions than anyone else except the emperor perhaps. Thank god that her and Carine mother already dead. Her mother died because of an accident in the gold mine when she inspected it and Carine mother when she tested a prototype weapon. Both died by what they liked the most, what an irony.

However, she had some suspicion Lelouch was behind it but she had no prove than the conversation with him about how she hated them.

The only good thing that happened was the things that they both left behind for her and Carine. For Carine, it was her mother weapon industry empire and for her, it was her mother wealth and gold mine.

Now, Guinevere spent her mother money in a way that she knew that would make her mother died with heart attack. The reason she did it was to spit on her mother grave. Still, because of that she was called as Britannia's Marie Antoinette, not she care about it at all.

Still, the reason why Carine liked Lelouch might because it was hard to find someone who understands her love for war and violence. Something that Lelouch understood well, which made her adored Lelouch.

However, since Carine and Lelouch became closer, it also worsened Carine and Euphemia relationship.

In fact, since Lelouch became closer to other siblings that once distant to Lelouch, the closer one even Euphemia started to distancing themselves from Lelouch except few. It might have something to do with Lelouch change of personality, which was a foolish reason in Guinevere mind.

Why they did not accept the fact Lelouch had changed?

Especially Euphemia.

Why Euphemia did not accept the new Lelouch?

Guinevere knew that Euphemia have a special feeling for Lelouch and she was the one that closer to Lelouch than anyone. However, since Lelouch changed and became closer with Carine. Lelouch and Euphemia relationship was strained with her distancing herself from Lelouch.

However, it hit another level of 'strained 'after that 'event' in Russia or Area 12.

That 'event' was the turning point in Lelouch live that was something that Guinevere knew for sure.

That 'event' was the event that made Lelouch got the nickname phantom and the world known about him.

That 'event' was also the real reason the emperor gave the title Siege Perilous to Lelouch.

That 'event' also made many nobles to look up upon Lelouch as a figure of power that would take Britannia to another level. It was also the trigger, which made Guinevere and Carine saw Lelouch in different light than before.

It was no wonder to Guinevere that Lelouch and Euphemia relationship became like that after that 'event'. After all, Guinevere knew Euphemia would not approve what Lelouch did as it was against what Euphemia stand for and a weak heart Euphemia could take. However, it was something that the emperor approved because it showed the might of Britannia.

Sometimes, Guinevere could not help but to wonder if Euphemia was not the emperor daughter, as she did not have what it took to be a royalty of Holy Empire of Britannia. It only thank to Euphemia sister, Cornelia that the emperor had not striped Euphemia status as the princess and royalty.

However, Guinevere did not understand something about Euphemia.

The way Euphemia acted showed her that she did not like the way Lelouch did things. This should make Euphemia to hate Lelouch and destroy any kind of feeling she had to Lelouch.

However, when Guinevere saw Euphemia eyes, she knew that Euphemia still had a feeling for Lelouch. Even after what Lelouch had done.

In simple terms, Euphemia like Lelouch but at the same time, she did not like Lelouch. Guinevere just could not understand that, why Euphemia could still like Lelouch but in the same time dislike him. Just thinking about it made her head hurt.

Still, she had to do something with Carine now.

"Carine how long will you stay like this?" Guinevere asked her little sister, feeling tired about this already. "No matter you do, the matter of viceroy for Area 11 is already decided."

"Still doesn't mean I like it" Carine retorted stubbornly, "That damn bitch!"

Guinevere just sighed again.

Unlike Guinevere, Carine still could not see the bigger picture. She should not be angry to Euphemia but to Schneizel. After all, if Schneizel did not interfered they should be the one that been send to Area 11.

"Carine please watch what you are saying," Guinevere reprimanded her, "What Lelouch say if he heard you talking like that."

"He will praise me"

Guinevere could not help to sweat dropped at this. Guinevere blamed Lelouch that told Carine that she did not have to act like a princess all the time and be herself.

"Still, the reason why this happened is Schneizel." Guinevere told Carine, trying to make Carine see the bigger picture.

"…." Carine just stayed silent for a while, "I never like him and his damn smile"

Guinevere felt the same.

Schneizel, he was too slippery for her like and that damn smile of him irked her to no end.

To other Schneizel smile was a genuine one but to her and Carine it was not. Guinevere always got a feeling that there was something more about Schneizel smile and that was not a good thing. However, Schneizel undoubtedly were one of the powerful people in Britannia. It was a good thing that right now there was some one that could match Schneizel in Britannia.

Lelouch, he was the one that only could opposed Schneizel, if Lelouch were not with them. Guinevere has no doubt that no one would oppose Schneizel. After all, she was not the one that did not like Schneizel, many Lelouch ally are also did not like Schneizel. She glad that Lelouch was here with them, if not she would be forced to join Schneizel just to survive.

"Hey, I just get a great idea!" Carine yelled happily, "How about we made Euphemia to have an 'accident'? With that Cornelia will be force back to here and we can replace them"

Guinevere blood froze, 'Carine not just suggested something outrageous is she?'

"Carine you know what you are talking about?" Guinevere said with hard tones, "I think Lelouch won't be happy about it."

"But…"

"Don't but." Guinevere snapped at Carine.

"Then what should I do?" Carine asked in verge of crying.

"Wait."

"Wait?" Carine repeated in confusion.

"Yes, for now we should wait." Guinevere said, as she knew that Carine would not like this idea at all.

"Why must we wait!" and Guinevere was right, Carine really disliked this idea.

"Carine, right now Britannia is in the verge of civil war between Lelouch and Schneizel with the emperor in the middle of it," Guinevere reasoned, "If something happen to Euphemia, it will become the trigger for that and we cannot afford that, until we gain more allies."

Carine just stayed silent, which was a good thing, as it made Guinevere knew that she was listening.

"Just be patient." Guinevere said simply

"Fine!" Carine yelled in displease as she stormed her way out from Guinevere room.

Sighing tiredly as she stared Carine who left the room, Guinevere knew this was the best she could get from her. She just hoped that Carine would not do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>-Carine room-<strong>

Immediately after Carine back to her room, she threw herself to her bed.

'Why?' Carine thought sadly.

Becoming Viceroy was her only chance to stay with Lelouch as lately he had become busier and did not have much time to spend with her. In addition, since Lelouch went to Area 11, she would not meet Lelouch for some times.

She blamed the emperor for this.

Still, the thought she finally had a chance to always with Lelouch but Euphemia took it from her made her beyond angry. Euphemia always had everything that she wanted and because of that, she disliked, no, hated Euphemia.

However, as it was not enough, she always heard people praising Euphemia.

The very same woman that disrespected what Britannia stood for.

She hated it.

However, that was not the only reason why she hated Euphemia.

Carine hated Euphemia because she still had her innocent self when Carine already lost her.

Nevertheless, that did not mean Carine hated Euphemia since the first time they met. Honestly, the first time she met Euphemia, the two of them was getting along just fine. Until 'that accident' happened. Euphemia might have forgotten about it but she still had not forgotten about it or forgiven Euphemia. It might be an unimportant thing to Euphemia but not to her. Since then, her relationship grew worst to this day.

Unknown to Guinevere, she was serious about what she told her.

She knew that Lelouch would not happy with this but she sure that he would forgive her. After all, it was not only for her but also for Lelouch too, as she would help Lelouch by removing the thorn in his side. Therefore, Lelouch should not angry, in fact, he would thankful to her.

Still….

"I wish I have some power to help Lelouch…." Carine whispered.

"Then should I grant it to you?" A male child voice alerted Carine as she immediately stood up and looked at the direction of the voice.

"Who are you!?" Carine yelled as she saw a blond child, "How could you enter here? Guards! Guards!"

"You're soon to be benefactor," The blonde child said, ignoring Carine yell. "And the guard won't come for a while…."

"W-what you want?" Carine asked in fear, understanding the blond child words meant. She was alone with an unknown boy who could be an assassin.

"I want to offer you a power," The blond child said, smirking darkly, "And I think you will like it."

* * *

><p><strong>-Area 11-<strong>

**-Narita-**

**-Japan Liberation Front Base-**

Tohdoh frowned at Asahina report. Things had gone downhill since Senba had been accused as a spy and traitor. The JLF now divided into two factions, Kusakabe and him. Although right now Kusakabe has more power than he does. The only good news was Kyoto decided to give them the new Knightmare frame. Still, it was only a matter of time before they truly divided and when that happens, no doubt Lelouch would attack them.

Massaging his forehead Tohdoh asked, "Are you sure about this Asahina?"

The solemn nod from Asahina was all the answer that Tohdoh needed.

Tohdoh could not help to blame himself. He has made a mistake, a terrible one that cost him his position and maybe JLF fate.

'How could I….' Tohdoh trailed off as he read again Asahina report.

The report was about Senba mission to take a shipment of sakuradite to Britannia forces by Genbu order. Inside the report was written the name of Senba and other soldier that accompanied him.

'Why it's never crossed my mind before?' Tohdoh thought bitterly, 'Am I truly blind?'

Tohdoh once again cursed himself. Just because some of the information that leaked to Lelouch was a high classified and only the top ranking officer could access it, he disregards the low ranking officer. That was why he paid no mind to the soldier accompanied Senba because they were only low ranking soldier and focused on Senba.

He completely had forgotten that in time, a low ranking soldier could become a high-ranking officer. If only he realized it sooner….

From the list Asahina gave him, a squad of soldier accompanied Senba in his mission. Thought less than half was still alive today. However, when Asahina cross-checked there was one person who have climbed to the rank and became a high ranking officer today.

'Nagisa Chiba.' Tohdoh thought in furry.

"Are you okay, Tohdoh?" Asahina asked worriedly, he knew that Tohdoh would not take this news lightly.

"It's all making sense Asahina…." Tohdoh said as bitterly.

Asahina just nodded at this. Chiba action about the matters of Senba was out character of her, still if Chiba was the spy….

"But there is something I don't understand sir." Asahina said as he gained Tohdoh attention, "If Chiba indeed on the squad, why Senba say nothing about it"

Tohdoh look downcast as that question also appear in his mind. The only reason he could thought about it was Senba also a spy and the two of them was working together. In addition, he couldn't ask Senba why he did not told him Chiba was with him at that mission because if Senba indeed the spy, no doubt Senba will alerted Chiba. However, this brought another question….

'How many spy that Lelouch had in JLF?'

This did not look good on them, scratch that, this was absolutely terrible to them.

"I don't know…." Tohdoh sighed in defeat, the truth he was tired from all of this.

He could not relax at all, always stay alerted and did not know who to trust in JLF except a select few.

"Then what should we do?" Asahina paused a moment, "Should I tell Urabe too about this?"

"We will keep it to ourselves for now," Tohdoh decided, as he did not want alerted Chiba.

"I see." Asahina said as he looked at the tired Tohdoh, "Then please excuse me"

Tohdoh just nodded at Asahina with thanks as he exiting his room.

'Why?' Tohdoh could not help to ask that as he sank to his chair.

They have go many battlefields and live or death situation together. The concept two, no, just one of them was a spy was alien to him. Granted they became known as the four holy swords in the war against Britannia and after his victory at Itsukushima, which he received the nickname of Tohdoh of Miracles.

Still why now?

Why now that revealed two of them was a spy….

Why not when they were still at war against Britannia…because at that time both Senba and Chiba were already high ranking officer.

Why they waited this long...

What was that they waiting for….

This was truly confused Tohdoh, 'After all, even they don't acted when the war with Britannia, they should acted when JLF established to liberate Japan.'

'However, they still did not act, even when Clovis having a hard time with JLF.' Tohdoh thought as that was the perfect time for them to act.

'Thinking about it making me doubt they are a Britannia spy.' Tohdoh thought absentmindedly, 'But they started to act when…'

A realization hit Tohdoh, 'Everything began when Lelouch arrived in here. '

Suddenly a feeling of dread filled Tohdoh, 'Then, they are Lelouch personal spy…not Britannia…'

In his mind, Tohdoh thought Lelouch and Britannia as one. However, what if Lelouch and Britannia were separate things. If that was true, then everything made sense as why they would not move when Japan at war with Britannia because if they were Britannia spy, no doubt they would act. In addition, it answered the question why they acted now, because Lelouch finally came here.

'But it means that Lelouch has a different agenda than Britannia had…' Tohdoh thought if Lelouch and Britannia indeed in complete different side, 'what is your planning Lelouch and…'

'Just since when you are planning all of this, Lelouch?' Tohdoh thought as the thought that everything that happened from the time Japan at war with Britannia and their battle to liberate Japan was all under Lelouch plan made him scare.

'Then, that's mean…'Tohdoh shuddered, 'Just how far you are planning Lelouch'

As a strategist, Tohdoh know the important to plan two or three step ahead than your enemy but it seems Lelouch brought it into a completely different level. Lelouch not only planning two or three, he seemed planning one hundred or so.

'Like we just dancing in his hands all this time' Tohdoh thought, he did not know how true that his statement really was and when he did, it would be already too late for him to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shizuoka Ghetto -<strong>

**- Lelouch's Mansion-**

****- C.C Room-****

Inside her room, C.C locked herself.

It was night already and rained outside. The pizza left uneaten on the table as she sat on the chair, staring at the pizza uninterested. For the first time in the century since she ate pizza and proclaimed it as a heavenly food, she found it unappetizing. Usually in one day, she could eat one hundred or more of pizza but since her conversation with Lelouch she could only eat to thirty pizzas in one day.

Unknown to C.C, because of this, the chef had been on edge since the number the pizza he cooked drastically reduced and started to have a mental break down. Even if by the normal people standard thirty pizzas was still too many, but the chef had been completely brainwashed by C.C who ate one hundred pizzas a day.

Back to the matter, C.C was in deep thought as she repeated her conversation with Lelouch.

She had been lived for a long time and never before, he met someone like Lelouch. Well, perhaps she had met one or few person that likes Lelouch in her life but never had he met someone that could guess her greatest desire….

Her true wish…

This was the first time and to be honest she became unnerved with that.

How could someone like Lelouch who by her standard was still a child could saw a glimpse of her true self. When other that far older and wiser than Lelouch could not….

Closing her eyes, she thought back when the first time when she got her Geass.

At that time, she was only a naïve young little slave girl, who had been sold to a noble back in her day. She did not even remember her parents face or name because as soon as she was born, she was sold to a slave trader. They raised her and educated her to the bare minimum of knowledge and common sense. They never taught her anything else, like the concept of freedom, freewill, parents or other things that normal people learn.

After all, no one wanted a smart slave….

They only wanted slaves that do what they ask for without questioning back to them. They only taught her to obey who bought her, did the job that she tasked for and to 'entertain' the one who bought her.

C.C trembled a little at this as she hugged herself tightly. She did not want to remember that.

She only learned about freedom after a year she had been sold at the age of eight by the other slave whom older than her that had been not raised by the slave trader. The concept felt weird… alien to her at that time. Still because of this, she gained something that valuable, which was missing from her before.

Even so, after that, she had been sold to other nobles or as a payment for the debt, that the noble owned her had. This continues for a few times, until that faithful day come. The day when the noble that owned her decided that, she has outlived her use.

C.C grimaced at this as she remembered the time the noble told her to ran to the forest and proceeds to hunted her like some kind of animal. However, luck at her side as she safely survived the chase. Still, she was faced with the dark and cold reality, as she did not have the slightest idea how to survive in the real world. All in her life, she had been raised as a slave so she did not have the idea what to do.

That time was truly a dark time for her. She had tricked, beaten, and that was only the tip of the iceberg.

Shaken her head, C.C shut her eyes tightly as she tried to forget what happened.

She wandered aimlessly until she found her way to that accursed town.

The town she met that dammed nun.

Even after all this time, those memories about her accepted the nun Geass was still fresh on her mind. It was also her biggest regret to accept it. She should have known that the nun had an ulterior motive when she offered her that. The sign was everywhere, from how the nun never asked her name or called her name even after she told the nun her name. In addition, the fact she never knew the nun name because the nun never gave her name to her but she was too blind to see that.

Yes… she was so naïve back then that it disgusted her when she thought about it.

'To be loved, huh….' C.C thought as she remembered her Geass power.

It was not a surprise that she got that power as she has lived her life as a slave and never felt love from other people. However, in the end because of that power, she never truly understands a true love as all the love she felt back then was because her Geass power.

True at first she was happy with that, but as time passed, she could not help to felt dull and nothing even with all the love she got. Things only got worse when her power truly developed or gone out of control as she could not turn her Geass off. People started to give her more attention and love than before but she felt empty, hollow even with all of that. The more love she got, the more hollow she felt.

Then that day came,

The day the nun betrayed her,

The day when her world destroyed,

The day when her naïve innocent self died,

The day she truly became hollow,

The day when she became an immortal,

The day her eternal suffering began….

C.C absentmindedly touched her chest, the one that had the scar of Geass symbol inflicted by the nun. After that, everything went downhill as many people started to accuse her as a witch and murdered the nun.

She had been hunted, burned, hanged, tortured and many more.

Even so, she could not die.

She kept on living….no matter what happened to her as nothing could kill her.

Unfortunately, she could still feel the pain that inflicted to her. If only that she lost her sense of pain, it would much better. C.C sighed, as she knew that was impossible. This was the price that she must paid for became an immortal.

Since then she had been wandering around the world, met many people, and witnessed many things. She also had been searching for a contractor, so she could pass her immortality. Nevertheless, it was not easy, as many people gone mad because the power or dead before they could attain the next level of their Geass and sometimes they failed to make a contract with her.

Suddenly she felt another presence in her room and opened her eyes.

"Who's there?" C.C asked as she looked at the corner of her room that was shadowed.

From the shadow, a pair of eyes appears with Geass symbol in the both eye.

"Helo C.C." The figure spoken with a mechanical voice as the figure was using a voice changer machine.

"Who are you?" C.C asked as she narrowed her eyes and with an edge in her tone.

"My, my, you already forgot me?" The figure asked playfully, C.C just glared at the figure.

"It's me."

"…."

Suddenly something clicked on C.C mind as she stared at the figure lazily, "So it's you, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't I visit my friend?" The figure asked, trying to sound hurt by C.C word.

"I doubt it…." Even if the figure faces hidden by the shadow C.C could felt the smirk on the figure face.

"Yeah, I just want to see how Lelouch is now." The figure paused a moment, "It's been a long time since I met him."

C.C just snorted at that, "I really doubt it."

"Hahaha…." The figure laughed but didn't deny or admit anything, "Still I just want you to know that V.V already know where you are."

This froze C.C as she didn't want have anything to do with that brat.

V.V, he was Charles brother and bearer of Geass code that made him immortal, in short he was the same like her. The different she and he have was, V.V voluntary received the code from the former leader of the order and he much younger than she did, also V.V did not have the same wish as she.

C.C still did not know why that man, the founder of Geass order, the most oldest man in earth, to given his code to V.V, who by her eyes was such a brat.

'Damn you.' C.C thought as she cursed the man.

It was after three hundred years or more of her wandering around the world she met that man. The man who explained her, what Geass truly was and given her a shelter in his order.

'If only V.V could take my code….' C.C thought absentmindedly but she knew that not possible because just like that man explained to her, the only way for a Geass bearer receive the code is the Geass bearer must receive Geass from the same code and V.V received his Geass from that man so it's impossible for V.V to receive anyone else code except that man code. However, sometimes she wondered if that was the truth or not.

Still, for that man gave V.V his code was so unlikely because she known him too well.

'Or not…' C.C thought bitterly as she knew that man still hiding many things about Geass from her.

However, that was a story for another time.

"But you can rest assure C.C, because V.V won't move until his plan is on final stage." The figure assured her but C.C just stare at the figure impassively.

"So…" C.C trailed on, "Anything else I should know?"

"….Schneizel got the first Sir Dash journal"

C.C remained stoic but inside she was shocked. Never in her dream that she would hear Sir Dash name again.

"How can Schneizel got it?" C.C asked, as they have made sure to collect all Sir Dash journal and the copies to make sure no one know about, hell, they even used Charles Geass to alter the history to make everyone forget about Sir Dash existence.

"Don't know but it won't affect anything." The figure shrugged.

"I see, and then if you have finished your business here, please leave." C.C told the figure coldly.

"Hit a sore spot C.C?" The figure teased her but C.C glared the figure. She regretted telling the figure about Sir Dash.

"Hahaha, just kidding C.C don't angry. Also is this the attitude of someone that had been saved?"

This gained C.C attention, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that a mere terrorist can get information about Clovis most guarded experiment?" The figure asked rhetorically, "Or could easily steal the capsule with you inside it?"

"It was you?" C.C asked the figure.

"Well, maybe…." The figure paused a little, "After all I just leaked information about _poison gas._"

C.C widens her eyes in realization, now everything made sense. After all, she was surprised how a terrorist could easily steal the capsule she was in and other things. However, this brings another question, was her meeting with Lelouch was something that planned or not.

"Although, Lelouch interference is something that I don't expected or should I expect it…fufuufu." The figure chuckled, finding it funny. "After all, wherever he go, Lelouch always…."

The figure paused, lost in thought as the figure remembered something.

"It safe to assume you are involved in Clovis assassination?" C.C asked, not that she must to, after all she sure without doubt the figure involved.

"Yes." The figure admitted simply, "At first I just want to free you but when Lelouch save you, well I lose the purpose of my mission. After all I sure Lelouch treated you well."

C.C wants snorted at this as she remembered Lelouch ordered Eva to shoot her, just to prove that she is immortal and not to forget how he threatens her.

"However, when I heard that Clovis planned an assassination to kill Lelouch…." The figure trailed off as the rooms suddenly become a lot colder.

"And this is coming from you?" C.C asked in disbelief.

"Don't say that C.C" The figure said pleasantly.

"Whatever, but who ordered my… _rescue_?"

"You hurt me C.C, why would you think that?"

C.C just glared at the figure as she clearly not believing that.

"..Well, look at time, I must go now, bye-bye C.C." The figure said and disappeared into the shadow.

C.C just stared at the corner where the figure was. After she sure that the figure has completely gone from her room, she sighed.

Looking at the window, she could see its still raining.

"Sir Dash…" C.C whispered softly, "Lelouch…."

"The resemblance is so uncanny…." C.C closed her eyes as she compared their face with each other.

"If I don't know better…" C.C trailed off before she shook her head, "No, their personality is slightly different than each other"

'But only slightly.' C.C thought as she remembered about Lelouch and Sir Dash, comparing their personality.

'Still….' C.C thought, remembering her second time meeting with Lelouch and what the figure told her, 'I never expect to see your face and hear your name again….'

It was the truth, imagined her surprise to saw the very same face she knew in the past now. In addition, it was hard for her to thought Lelouch as Lelouch when the image of Sir Dash overlapped with him. It brought her a complicated feeling.

'If only I know that Lelouch will grow to be almost a carbon copy of Sir Dash.' C.C thought.

The memories about Lelouch when he was a kid appeared in her mind. The time when Lelouch still innocent and naïve, playing with her mother, sister and his other siblings. However, she only saw him from the distant, hiding in the shadow, never coming near him.

Suddenly another question appeared in C.C mind, 'Will Lelouch becomes the second Sir Dash?'

Honestly, she did not know if that was a good thing or not. However, she would lie if she said that she did not want to meet Sir Dash again. She could only wait and see, but she was sure that Lelouch would not become the second Sir Dash because several reasons….

Still, thinking about Sir Dash brought her back many memories the time she spent with Sir Dash, be it the happy one or unhappy one.

C.C opened her eyes and looked outside as she lost in thought and whispered softly.

"Even after all this time…."

"The memories still remain…"

* * *

><p><strong>- Lelouch's Room-<strong>

In his office, standing near the windows, Lelouch was in deep thought as he watched the storm that happened outside. The reports that Jeremiah Gottwald, one of his trusty man gave to him just a moment ago might complicated a few things. However, it was inevitable for something like this happened.

"This complicated things." Lelouch commented as he turned back and saw the image of Jeremiah that the screen in his office showed became uncomfortable.

"I am truly sorry Your Highness, I have failed you." Jeremiah said in shame.

"No, it's okay Jeremiah." Lelouch said as he shook his head and sat back on his chair. "You just did what you must and no one know Schneizel will react like this."

"Thank you for your kind words your Highness." Jeremiah said but Lelouch knew the man still blaming himself for the death of one of his spies. Something that Lelouch knew would happen after they accidentally killed one of Schneizel spies. However, he had a hope that Schneizel would not take the death of his spy too harshly but it seemed he was wrong.

'The playing time is over.' Lelouch thought, knowing that the reason that Schneizel killed his spy was not only to return the favor of killing his spy but also a warning to him. After all, both of them had spied each other but this was the first time someone died from both side, intentionally and unintentionally.

"Also, I had something else to report." Jeremiah said, snapping Lelouch from his thought.

Lelouch did not say anything but merely gestured Jeremiah to continue.

"Schneizel Sky Fortress Damocles is almost completed and he is moving to the second stage of his project. However, we still had no information regarding that." Jeremiah informed.

"I see." Lelouch said as he frowned. While Lelouch had confident in his own project, if Schneizel finished his Damocles before him, it would be quite troubling for him because Schneizel would have absolute reign over the sky, which would put a damper in his project. In addition, there was the so-called second stage in Damocles project that Schneizel closely guarded, more than his other project, which made Lelouch had a hard time to get information about it without alerting Schneizel too much.

'Not that matter anymore.' Lelouch thought silently before he addressed Jeremiah. "Tell our spies to focus more on the second stage of Damocles project."

"Yes, Your Highness." Jeremiah said, acknowledging Lelouch order.

"By the way Jeremiah, how is everything in your end?" Lelouch asked, changing the subject.

"Well, everything is fine Your Highness though there is a slight problem at the border." Jeremiah admitted shamefully.

"Problem?" Lelouch repeated, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, the EU started to use guerilla tactic to hinder Britannia Army advance to EU by attacking several base at the border and supply line." Jeremiah said. "Thanks to that, I had a hard time to deal with the after effect of their attack. However, the good thing is our facilities are not near border, so no damage done to us."

"Hmm, the guerilla tactic is quite a troublesome one…." Lelouch commented offhandedly. He then smirked at Jeremiah. "Do you need a help, Jeremiah? After all, this is might hindering your work."

"Thank you for your kind offer Your Highness, but currently, I could handle it and with _their_ help, it's not a problem that needed your attention to much Your Highness." Jeremiah said simply. "And I sometimes need an excuse one or two to go out."

Lelouch chuckled in amusement, "Do you really did not like the job I gave you, Jeremiah?"

"It's not that Your Highness but sometimes… well, I miss the action." Jeremiah explained, making Lelouch smiled slightly.

"A man of action," Lelouch commented in amusement. "Well, if anything happen in Area 12, please contact me as soon as possible."

"Of course Your Highness." Jeremiah said as he nodded his head. "Then, if you excuse me."

"Yes, good night," Lelouch said. "Viceroy Jeremiah."

* * *

><p><strong>-Tokyo Settlement-<strong>

**-Military Air Base-**

**-Air Control Tower-**

Exiting his car with Eva and Monica who were following behind him, Lelouch entered Britannia Army Air Base building. As the door opened, it revealed a group of Britannia soldiers was already waiting him with the base commander.

"Your Highness, I welcome you to Tokyo Settlement Air base." The commander said as he saluted to Lelouch, followed by the soldiers.

"At ease." Lelouch ordered simply, which they followed.

"So, has the new Viceroy and vice Viceroy arrive?" Lelouch asked to the commander.

"They will soon enter Tokyo Settlement air space Your Highness." The commander informed.

"Good," Lelouch nodded. "Could you escort us to the area where we could see them coming?"

"Of course Your Highness." The commander said and turned his back at him, barking an order and then dismissing the soldiers. He then turned back to Lelouch. "If you could follow my Your Highness."

Lelouch nodded his head and then followed the commander as he led them to the observation area.

"Please this way Your highness." The commander said as they arrived at the observation area, leading them into a V.I.P room that located in the observation area, which reserved for a high-ranking individual. Opening the door to the room, the commander invited Lelouch, Eva and Monica to enter.

"Do you need anything else Your Highness?" The commander asked from the door.

"No, you are dismissed." Lelouch ordered, not looking at the commander as he was looking at the view of the air base runway that the room provided.

"Then please excuse me, Your Highness." The commander said and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Lelouch turned his head to Monica and Eva and nodded his head. Monica and Eva immediately reacted to Lelouch silent order and inspected the room.

"….."

"….."

"It's clear." Eva said from the sire of the room she inspected.

"Same here." Monica said from the other side.

"Good work." Lelouch said and took out a communication device. "Kallen, Naoto, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Your Highness," Came out Naoto voice.

"Same here, Your Highness," Came out Kallen voice.

"Listen, this will be your first mission, so, don't disappoint me." Lelouch said to Kallen and Naoto through the communication device.

"I understand Your Highness, however…." Naoto voice trailed, unsure.

"What my brother wanted to say is, is it alright to do this?" Kallen voice added uneasily. "I mean you are there and so-"

"Kallen, Naoto." Lelouch interjected. "I know you two are uncomfortable by this mission but it must be done."

"Still… to bomb Britannia Air base when the new Viceroy and vice Viceroy are coming….. Isn't this a little bit too much?" Naoto voice asked.

"Yes, I agree with my brother." Kallen voice added, supporting her brother.

"A former terrorist telling me that," Lelouch chuckled in amusement, "But please rest assures. Just like I had debriefed you two, this is not a real thing, this is just a practice, a real scenario practice."

"Well, if you say so Your Highness." Naoto voice said but it was clear that he still have some doubt.

"Kallen?" Lelouch called, as he did not receive a response from her.

"Okay, Your Highness." Kallen voice said.

"Good, I will contact you later." Lelouch said and cut off the communication with Kallen and Naoto.

"A real scenario practice?" Monica asked in amusement. "That was what you told them?"

"Well, I cannot say, I need your help to 'bomb' Tokyo Settlement Air Base can I?" Lelouch asked with a smirk.

"Indeed," Monica nodded her head sagely. "But, do you think this is enough to scare Cornelia, Your Highness?"

"No, Cornelia is not someone that easily intimidated." Lelouch answered, remembering Cornelia strong personality. "However, if she felt Euphemia life in danger….. well, the true goal of this operation is to make Cornelia know how dangerous Area 11 from 'terrorist' attack."

"Which will make her think twice to bring her sister to here." Eva added, understanding Lelouch plan much to Monica annoyance.

"Yes, considering Cornelia is overly protective of Euphemia, Cornelia will be forced to send Euphemia back to Britannia, even if Euphemia did not want to return." Lelouch explained.

"Also, will make Cornelia to focus her attention to catch the 'terrorist' behind this 'attack' and give us some leeway in our operation." Monica added, not wanting to be out stage by Eva.

Lelouch smiled at Monica and Eva, "You two have come far."

"Well, I have served you for _a long time_, Your Highness." Monica said, making a jab to Eva.

"And I am your _right hand woman_, Your Highness." Eva said, returning Monica jab.

The two glared at each other but Lelouch remained obvious of that, not thinking much of their interaction with each other.

"Still, considering Naoto and Kallen reaction about this mission, it will be sometime before I could use them." Lelouch commented off handedly.

"Indeed, if only we are not needed here, we will be the one that carry it." Eva said, shifting her attention from Monica to Lelouch. The way both brother and sister questioning Lelouch order irked her. To her, they should just follow Lelouch order, no question asked like any good soldier.

"There also a chance we cannot use them at all." Monica pointed simply. "Well, maybe we could use Kallen but Naoto…."

"Yes, his naivety in certain things reminded him of a certain person." Lelouch said, as he remembered his conversation with Suzaku. "Fortunately, he is not a stubborn person, so there might be a chance and there is also another option to make him see my wa-"

"Your Highness!" Eva suddenly yelled as she pointed something at the sky, getting Lelouch and Monica attention.

"Wha-" Lelouch question died in his throat as he saw what Eva pointed.

"That ship….." Monica said as her eyes widened in shock.

Descending from the sky, it was the third ship made by Britannia that had float system technology built in it and modeled after Avalon, the ship Lelouch, Monica, and Eva knew well, far too well. After all, the ship was the base of the recently famous knight order that dealt specially with terrorist.

"This is unexpected." Lelouch commented coldly as he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger. He never got information about this and thought Cornelia would only bring her trusted knights with her, not trusting anyone else for Euphemia safety. However, it seemed he had underestimated Cornelia and her will to protect Euphemia. This would complicate things and worse, this might ruined his overall plan.

He then activated the communication device to contact Kallen and Naoto. There was no point for them to continue their mission, not with this kind of situation.

"Kallen, Naoto, the mission is canceled, return to the base immediately." Lelouch said coldly and cut off the communication, not bothering to hear the reply from Naoto and Kallen.

"Let's go Monica, Eva," Lelouch said coldly, as they looked at him in worry, unsure about this development. "We have to welcome three princesses rather than two now."

* * *

><p><strong>-Narita-<strong>

**-Abandoned Warehouse-**

Kusakabe face was pale and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the information that the woman who stood before him gave him.

"No, this couldn't be true." Kusakabe said in denial as he shook his head. This was not he expected when he got an email that told him that they had interesting information about the new Viceroy and vice viceroy.

"Sadly, this is the true." The woman said as she smirked seductively.

"No! You must be lying!" Kusakabe yelled angrily, which the woman returned with a smile.

"For what purpose?" The woman asked pleasantly.

Opening his mouth, Kusakabe tried to answer her question but he could not find it. The woman smile widened because of this.

"Still, why are you telling me this? What you wish to gain?" Kusakabe asked suspiciously because if other JLF members saw this information, it would be the end of him.

"Like I said in my email, I representing a certain organization that wish to help you." The woman said simply. "Of course with a small price but you are in luck."

"Luck?" Kusakabe repeated in confusion.

"Someone willingly to pay for you." The woman told Kusakabe before she shook her head. "Make me wonder why he does that."

"Who?" Kusakabe asked, wondering why someone wanted to help him.

"Me." A male voice said from behind Kusakabe.

Turning back, Kusakabe saw a white haired man who wore an outrageous clothe with cape, black in other side and white in other. The man also wore a black hat and mask that hid half his face, showing only the man mouth.

"Who are you?" Kusakabe asked the masked man suspiciously, making the masked man smirked.

"A magician."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

A/N: Please check my profile, there is a poll.


End file.
